Under the Setting Sun
by Lilac Moon
Summary: Darth Maul, instead of being slain by ObiWan after killing QuiGon, injures ObiWan and escapes. The Council deems him unworthy to train Anakin. Siri takes him as her padawan instead. How will this change the Chosen One's destiny? AnakinPadme, of course!
1. Destiny's New Path

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's a brand new story! This story will be co-written by both me and PyramidHead316. As always, it will eventually turn into an Anakin/Padme pairing. Enjoy and let us know what you think:)

Under the Setting Sun

Chapter 1: Destiny's New Path

Two of Naboo's moons shone down upon the gardens of Theed palace. Obi-Wan was well aware of the glances from the other Jedi present. He had failed miserably. Not only had he let that psychotic Sith slay his Master right before his own eyes, he had been too weak to stop him from escaping. The saber burns of his own injuries still stung, but it was nothing like the pain in his heart. He felt that pain stab even deeper as Qui-Gon's funeral pyre was lit.

He took a sharp intake of breath, in order to hold back all the emotions threatening to spill out. Obi-Wan stood at the pyre until the last cinder went out. Qui-Gon was gone. He was deemed unworthy to be knighted. Some other Master would now complete his training. And Anakin…Force only knew what would happen to him. The others soon retreated back inside the palace, including the Masters on the Council. Obi-Wan didn't follow them. He remained outside in the crematorium, watching as the flames consumed Qui-Gon's body. He didn't notice the person silently observing him, pondering whether or not to show herself.

It wasn't until he heard her voice that he realized he wasn't alone.

"Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan turned around. "Siri? What are you doing here?"

"I was on a mission until a couple days ago. When I heard what happened, I came with the Council," Siri explained.

"Qui-Gon…I can't believe it." Siri shook her head. It was only a few days ago that Qui-Gon Jinn was still alive, and still very much a father figure to Obi-Wan. And now he was gone. She remembered the kindly old Master. He was almost like a father to her as well, even though he disapproved of the relationship she had tried to forge with Obi-Wan. What would they do now without him?

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Kenobi subtly shook his head, averting his eyes from her gaze. "I'm not alright," he said, voice barely masking a world of pain.

Obi-Wan turned away, staring once again at the funeral pyre. "I failed him, Siri. I couldn't save him, and then I couldn't fulfill the promise I made."

Siri had heard about that, the promise Qui-Gon made Obi-Wan commit to on his dying breath. No doubt Obi-Wan was feeling the guilt of not fulfilling that promise, even if the circumstances were beyond his control.

His companion knew she was threading a thin line, but she decided to go ahead anyway. "I don't think that was fair of him, to ask you that on his deathbed," she remarked.

"It doesn't matter. Yoda won't let me train Anakin," Kenobi shook his head. "It's because of Qui-Gon. I couldn't save him, and so the Council thinks I'm not fit to be a Knight yet."

Siri listened sympathetically as he continued. "He's all alone now, Siri. No friends, no family, no Jedi Master to warrant his training. Unless someone stands up for him, he's in danger of being sent back to Tatooine. They have slavery there, Siri. _He_ was a slave there."

He had been resentful at first that Qui-Gon would choose this boy over him. But now that Qui-Gon was gone, he realized the truth. Qui-Gon was not trying to replace him. He just saw an enormously talented boy in need of some aid and acted impulsively. And he could see it in the boy, the reason Qui-Gon wanted him to train so badly. The boy was the Chosen One. Anakin had massive potential. But that potential would never be accomplished unless he had someone to support him.

"I will train him then."

Obi-Wan turned sharply to her. "What?"

"I will train him. If it's that important to you, I will train him."

Obi-Wan couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Siri, you're only a Padawan yourself."

"I was going to go on a mission to infiltrate a slaving ring. I guess they'll just have to find someone else to go in my place," Siri stated off-handedly.

"But…what about…"

"The trials?" Siri questioned. "Don't worry about that. This mission was more than an assignment. It was meant to be a test, and one I'm sure Master knew I was ready for. Adi would not have sent me on this mission unless she was sure I was ready for the trials."

"It's not that simple, Siri. If it were, they would let me train Anakin," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"That's different. They might not feel you're ready because of Qui-Gon. I'm not sure you are either."

Obi-Wan looked sharply at her.

"Don't get me wrong, Obi-Wan. You're a great Jedi, regardless of what happened with Qui-Gon. The talent is there, I have no doubt of that. But are you really in the right mind set to train a Padawan?" Siri questioned. "You need to grieve, Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon was a great man. He was almost like your father. That's not the type of thing you get over right away."

Obi-Wan realized she had a point. He was not anywhere near the right mind set to take on a Padawan, even if the Council allowed him to train Anakin. His morose mentality wasn't going to inspire the boy, and it sure wouldn't do him any favors.

Maybe this was for the best…

"The Council was going to make me a Knight after this mission anyway. We'll just skip ahead a few years on schedule."

"You really think they'll go for that?"

"They'll have no choice. I'm not going to let them do this to you, Obi-Wan. You deserve better than to live your life full of guilt because you didn't fulfill your Master's last request. And if what you say about Anakin is true, then I can't let them do this to Anakin either."

Obi-Wan considered that. It was an intriguing idea, one that was tantalizing in its potential. It was almost crazy, really; how could Siri train a Padawan when she was still a Padawan herself? Obi-Wan nearly smiled. It was almost crazy enough to work. But still, he couldn't help but feel that Siri was ignoring the more realistic aspects of their situation. Adi Gallia was a tough Master to train under, tougher than Qui-Gon in some respects. Obi-Wan held little doubt she would allow Siri to undertake this option without some strong protest on her part. And if the Council sided with her…Then there was Master Yoda to deal with, and Master Windu.

"What if the Council doesn't approve," he questioned.

Siri gave a cocky half-smile. "Then I'll just assume the title of Jedi Master", she answered. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

"Very few people have assumed the title of Master in history, Siri. Jorus C'baoth is the only one."

"And the Council let him get away with that, didn't they? He didn't even have a good reason for it. At least I have a good reason for it."

"This is crazy…" Obi-Wan shook his head.

"It is. Does that mean you don't want to try it?" Siri asked.

"No. Anakin deserves better." Obi-Wan almost smiled. Almost. "Let's go for it."

"Exactly the response I wanted to hear." Siri said. She too almost smiled, but there was no getting around the situation that brought them to this. It came out more like a twisted grimace.

They lapsed into an awkward silence, watching as the flames consumed burned over what was left of Qui-Gon's body.

"Obi-Wan…"

He turned to look at her.

"Do you want to…talk about it?" Siri asked.

"No," Obi-Wan responded shortly.

"Okay," she replied, not wanting to test his patience.

"I'm sorry," Siri uttered quietly, wishing she could get closer to him. Obi-Wan really needed a shoulder to cry on. She subtly linked her arm with his, resting her head on his shoulder.

Obi-Wan made no reply, though he did not pull away from her affection. They stayed there until the flames finally cooled over the ashes.

* * *

Anakin was still awake when Obi-Wan came to visit him. He knew he should have gone to bed already; the Queen – Padme – told him so, but he couldn't get over what happened tonight. Qui-Gon was gone. He'd known the Jedi was dead, having been killed by that thing the Masters called a Sith Lord, but it hadn't really sunk in until he saw the body lying there on the funeral pyre. Qui-Gon was gone and he was left stranded in a strange place with no one but the droids and Padme to keep him company.

He was alone.

And now Obi-Wan was coming to talk to him. Anakin wondered what the Padawan wanted with him. He knew the Padawan was broken up over Qui-Gon's death, but he didn't really know him that well. Somehow, Anakin didn't think Obi-Wan liked him very much. But Obi-Wan had been acting nice to him recently, so maybe he was wrong.

Obi-Wan stepped inside and gathered Anakin's attention.

"I already know what you're going to say. I'm not going to be a Jedi, am I?"

The boy walked away looking distraught. Obi-Wan's heart went out to him. He looked so sullen, so disheartened. This was not the Anakin Skywalker he had met a couple days ago. Hopefully the upcoming news would prompt that boy to make reappearance.

He nodded towards the Jedi waiting outside, prompting Siri to make her move.

Anakin heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see Obi-Wan coming towards him with a blonde haired woman of about his age.

"Anakin, this is Siri Tachi. She's my very close, personal friend," Obi-Wan introduced his companion.

"Hi."

"Hi," Siri greeted.

"Nice to meet you," Anakin stuck out his hand like his mother taught him.

"Nice to meet you, too." Siri was impressed by the boy's politeness.

"Anakin, we have some important news for you," Obi-Wan stated.

The young boy waited anxiously. This was it, he assured himself. They were going to send him back. After all he'd done to try and become a Jedi, they were going to send him back.

He had failed his mom…and Master Qui-Gon too.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan knelt down in front of him, "Siri has agreed to take you on as a Padawan."

Anakin stared at the two Jedi.

"Really? Are you serious?"

"Absolutely," Siri assured him. The wonder was evident in his voice.

"Wow! I thought I'd never get a chance to be a Jedi." Suddenly he noticed the Padawan braid behind Siri's ear. "But…what about your own Master?"

Obi-Wan and Siri traded glances – Obi-Wan hadn't expected the boy to be that astute.

"Don't worry about her. We'll handle that," Siri told him.

Siri knelt down to his level. "Anakin, I can't promise you that I'll be like Qui-Gon. But I'll try to train you to the best of my abilities. You will be a Jedi, I promise."

"So, what do you say?" Obi-Wan asked. Siri held out her hand.

"I…" Anakin hesitated for the briefest of instances. "I accept."

Obi-Wan and Siri smiled.

"Good. Now give me a hug," Siri stated.

Anakin leaned into the woman's open arms, feeling compelled to trust her despite having just met her. There was something about Siri Tachi that made him feel safe. She reminded him of his mother, in that way.

Over the boy's shoulder, Obi-Wan and Siri looked approvingly at each other, each giving the other a faint nod.

This was going to work. It was going to work and Anakin would be trained into the Jedi he deserved to be.

* * *

Siri waited impatiently outside of Master Yoda's chambers. She had insisted on speaking with him, Master Windu, and her own Master tonight. The events of the last few days swirled in her head. A Sith, the first one in over a thousand years had appeared. He was a particularly vicious Zabrak, tattooed completely with red and black symbolism. He had murdered Qui-Gon Jinn right before Obi-Wan's eyes and then fled, after delivering a minor injury and defeat to Obi-Wan. At his Master's dying request, he asked Master Yoda for permission to train the slave boy, Anakin. Qui-Gon believed the boy to be a child of prophecy. The Chosen One. The one who would save them all from the Sith.

But most of the Council considered the boy too old to begin training and feared the raw power they sensed from the child. Siri did not fear him though. In fact, she'd felt connected to Anakin the instant she'd met him. How could the Council suggest they send him back to Tatooine? Back to a life of slavery, where he would know nothing but a life of misfortune and cruelty? The boy's mother had given him up to spare him of that existence and Siri would be damned if she'd let a mother's sacrifice be for naught.

Once Master Yoda had denied Obi-Wan's request, she knew what she had to do. She felt badly that Yoda had said Obi-Wan was not yet ready to become a Knight. She felt his sorrow, grief, and shame. She wanted to be there for him, but he had already shut her out. She, on the other hand, was preparing for the trials already. And now she would request to be knighted. Just a little sooner, in order to take Anakin as her Padawan. Finally, she was admitted to Yoda's chambers and took a seat on a round, meditation pad. Directly across from her was Master Yoda. To his right was Master Mace Windu and on Yoda's left sat her own Master, Adi Gallia.

"Siri, tell us why you have gathered us here at this late hour?" Mace requested of her.

"Masters…I request permission to train the boy, Anakin Skywalker," she said frankly. Adi blanched in disbelief. What was her Padawan thinking?

"The boy will not be trained, Siri," Mace replied.

"Siri, you are still but a Padawan yourself," Adi protested.

"But I am ready for the trials. You have said so yourself, Master. And I consider the undertaking of this boy's training the most challenging trial you could ever put me through," Siri said.

"Siri, that boy is dangerous!" Adi exclaimed.

"Not in the right hands, he's not. He has ambition, a thirst for knowledge, a desire to help those in need, and great potential. Sound familiar?" Siri asked, using the words they had often used to describe her.

"She has a point. In the right hands, he could be molded into a great warrior," Mace mumbled to Yoda.

"You cannot be seriously considering this. Qui-Gon was foolish to even consider the boy!" Adi mumbled to the ancient Master.

"Master Yoda, I know that taking Anakin as my Padawan is right for me. He is only a child; one that had the misfortune of being a slave. I feel a kindred likeness with him. I can teach him, because I understand him," Siri pleaded.

"Worthy of Knighthood, you are, Padawan Tachi. Words you speak, come from your heart, they do. Your request to train the boy, a selfless act of compassion, I sense it is. Training him, a true life's trial it will be, for easy it will not be. Granted, your request is," Yoda said. Siri smiled.

"Thank you Master," she replied.

"Master...you cannot be serious," Adi protested.

"Respect my decision, you will, Master Gallia. And be proud of your apprentice, you should," Yoda said.

"Yes Master," she answered, as she and Siri stood face to face. The Jedi Master ignited her blade and severed Siri's Padawan braid with a swift slice.

"Congratulations, my Padawan," Adi said, though her voice held no mirth.

"Thank you Master. I have but one more request," Siri said.

"Mmm…suspected as much I did," Yoda responded.

"Masters, I already sense much fear, apprehension, and dislike for Anakin among the ranks. I believe it would not be wise to train him in a hostile environment. I request that you allow me to train Anakin elsewhere, with frequent visits to the Temple," Siri said.

"Perhaps that would be in the boy's best interest," Mace said. Yoda nodded.

"Very well, Knight Tachi. Since you claim the boy desires to help people, then you both will reside on Naboo, where you will begin his training and assist the Naboo in the aftermath of the blockade. You and your Padawan will visit the Temple for one week ever three months. I'm sure Queen Amidala will welcome your extended presence here on Naboo," Mace said.

"Thank you Masters," Siri said, as she bowed deeply. She was dismissed and quickly headed for her designated quarters in the palace.

* * *

When she arrived, she observed Padme, in her handmaiden garb, saying goodbye to Anakin. The Queen would be very busy with the celebration planning tomorrow, which meant she would not have time to see Anakin the following day. The Jedi would leave shortly after the parade the day after that, which meant she would not have a chance to say goodbye then either, had Anakin needed to go with them. Little did the young Queen know, she would not have to say goodbye. She listened to them talk.

"Master Tachi says she's going to train me…at least, I think she is," Anakin said.

"That's wonderful Ani," Padme replied.

"Yeah…but I'm going to miss you Padme," Anakin said sadly.

"Oh Ani, this isn't goodbye forever. We'll meet again," Padme assured him

"I hope so," Anakin said.

"Actually, you don't have to say goodbye at all, Ani," Siri said.

"Master Tachi! Am I your Padawan now?" Anakin asked in excitement.

"That you are, young one. And I have requested to begin your training outside the Temple. The Masters have assigned us here to help with the aftermath of the blockade. We will be at your disposal, you majesty," Siri said.

"You mean we get to stay on Naboo?" Anakin asked.

"That's right. The reconstruction and cleanup will be no easy task," Siri replied.

"I did not think the Jedi Council was going to grant my request for extended Jedi assistance, but I'm glad they did and that they chose the two of you," Padme replied.

"This is wizard!" Anakin said. She was surprised when he threw his arms around her legs, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you, Master Tachi…for giving me a chance," Anakin said. The little boy's eyes were filled with tears. Siri felt her heart melt and knelt down, taking him in her arms.

"You deserve it, Ani. You're a good boy. We'll prove to all those skeptics in the Temple that they were wrong about you. And I'll not have you calling me Master Tachi all the time. It's Master Siri to you now," she said. He nodded and hugged her tightly. Padme's heart swelled at the sight. She'd never met a more compassionate Jedi than Siri Tachi. This was exactly what Ani needed. A Master…and a second mother at the same time. This felt right.

"Well, I guess then I will see you both tomorrow at the celebration after all," Padme said.

"Good night Master Tachi. Good night Ani," Padme said.

"Good night, your majesty," Siri replied.

"Good night Padme," Anakin called as she left.

"Now, let's get you settled into bed," Siri said.

"Aw...do I hafta?" Anakin whined.

"Sorry, young one. While you'll find I usually toss most of the rules out the window, a proper bedtime is one I heed by. Let's go," she said, holding his hand as they headed for his bedroom.

* * *

The next day, Obi-Wan returned to the funeral pyre along with the others. Despite the fact that the funeral was held, they found they couldn't stay away. Something was calling them to the funeral pyre; an urge to say a more private goodbye to the man they knew and admired. Padme was nearby, as were Anakin and Siri. He hadn't wanted to accompany them; not really, but they left him little choice. It was dark around them, night having fallen on the planet some time ago.

Of the people currently on Naboo, they'd known Qui-Gon the best. Obi-Wan and Siri had looked up to him as a father, and Padme felt she'd truly come to know the Jedi Master in their few days together. Anakin clearly saw him as a father figure as well, even if he didn't have the time to forge a truly deep connection to him. Yoda cared for Qui-Gon, and so did Mace Windu, but theirs was the distant affection of the usual Jedi. Adi too, distanced herself from him, despite having some rather personal feelings for the Master. That was not the case for the four individuals whose lives had been touched deeply by his death.

Obi-Wan stared at the funeral pyre. The pyre was empty – the ashes had been cleared away – yet all he saw was Qui-Gon's body burning on the slab, a fleeting reminder of his failure as a Padawan. He stared at his companions, who were clearly noticing his cold treatment of them.

Obi-Wan frowned in contemplation. It was strange. He'd encouraged Siri to go along with her plan. But now that it had succeeded, he found he was not happy and satisfied with the result. In fact, he almost wished she'd never brought up the idea in the first place.

He recalled the positive feelings he'd felt with regard to Anakin after the funeral. That wasn't a fake reaction – he truly did sympathize with Anakin in those moments. Yet once Siri announced that Anakin would be her Padawan, he found himself regarding the boy with nothing more than disdain.

The Council's words repeated in his mind, the same ones he'd told to Qui-Gon just before they departed from Coruscant. "_The boy is dangerous…"_

"_He's too old…"_

Was this boy worth the loss and heartbreak he was going through? Obi-Wan didn't think so. The boy was nothing more than a slave; an unfortunate little life form Qui-Gon picked up out of pity and deluded misgivings about a thousand year old prophecy. Why should he take precedence over Obi-Wan, who had trained with and stuck by the man for thirteen long years?

He took a moment to silently observe Siri to the right of him. She had wanted to come to him and comfort him in him in his time of grief, but he wouldn't allow it. Whatever feelings he had for her were numb, and now all he was feeling for her was a mixture of envy and resentment. Why did she insist on taking the boy as her Padawan? He was dangerous. Couldn't she see that? Qui-Gon had been ready to toss him aside in favor in Anakin, and now Siri had done the same. He watched the boy hold her hand tightly and look up at her with sadness. Queen Amidala stood on his other side, a hand on his young shoulder. Attachment. The boy was too damned attached to the Queen and now Siri. Obi-Wan pushed down the rising bitterness in him, knowing it would do only harm to lose control of his emotions.

Siri had been knighted and would now take Anakin as her Padawan. The thought of that left a bitter taste in Obi-Wan's mouth. He promised Qui-Gon he would train the boy, even though he didn't even want the little urchin. Some Padawan he turned out to be. He couldn't save Qui-Gon and he couldn't even keep a damn promise to him! Perhaps they should have sent him to the Agri-Corps with the rest of the rejects all those years ago. Perhaps then, Qui-Gon would still be alive. He observed Siri with Anakin for a moment, hoping she didn't notice his stare.

"I tried not to cry, Master, but it was hard," Anakin said. He had been present at Qui-Gon's funeral last night, when it seemed like all hope had been lost that he'd ever be a Jedi.

Siri knelt down and wiped a few of his tears away.

"It's okay to cry, Ani. The other Masters may frown on it, but I do not. Come here," she said, hugging him tightly.

"Everything will be okay," Siri said, noticing Obi-Wan's gaze. Padme picked up on the tension as well and took Anakin's hand.

"Come on Ani, I'm getting hungry. Let's go see what we can find in the kitchen," Padme suggested.

"Okay. Are you coming, Master?" Anakin asked. Siri smiled.

"I'll be along in a few minutes. Go on ahead," she replied. Once they were gone, she turned to Obi-Wan and slowly approached him.

"Hey, are you all right?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he lied.

"If you need to talk…" he cut her off.

"I don't need anything from you," he snapped. Siri crossed her arms over her chest.

"We have far too much history between us for you to just shut me out like this," Siri replied.

"That's exactly what it is; history, the past," he stated. Siri stared at him.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked him, leaning in close with narrowed eyes.

Obi-Wan gave her a snide look. "Do you really have to ask?" he said sarcastically.

"I mean, what's with the sudden attitude?" she asked. She was puzzled as to why he was reacting this way. Why the sudden change in demeanor?

A thought occurred to her. Did he really not believe the council would go for her idea? Was he just patronizing her by encouraging her to go for it, and by introducing her to Anakin? That lying, stubborn nerf-brain…

Was he resentful of the fact the Council granted her permission to train Anakin, while he was not?

Was he jealous?

"Anakin is going to be trained. Qui-Gon's wishes will be fulfilled," Siri reminded him

"I think training him will be a mistake. He's dangerous," Obi-Wan replied.

Siri stared at him. Did he really just say that? "He's a boy and in the right hands, he won't be dangerous," she replied. Obi-Wan snorted.

"You think it too. You think I'm unfit to train him," Obi-Wan spat.

"With this attitude, yes. Do you think he cannot sense your disdain toward him? Children are very perceptive, especially ones like Anakin. What would you have me do? Send him back into a life of slavery? What if his old master refused to let his mother take him back? What if they sold him back to the Hutts? I will not let him go back to being a slave," Siri said passionately.

"You really think you can handle him?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You don't think I know he will be a handful? Of course I do, but I understand him and I know what he needs," she replied.

"And what is that?" he questioned.

"He needs the firm hand of a Master, but he also needs a soft touch to comfort him. How would you have dealt with him waking up screaming in the middle of the night, because he was remembering being whipped for doing something, which angered his Master?" Siri questioned back.

"Jedi don't dream," Obi-Wan grunted.

"That's Bantha Poodoo…and you know it. I held him and I rocked him back to sleep last night, because that's what he needed," Siri said.

"You're not his mother," Obi-Wan replied. That stung Siri more than she would ever admit.

"Maybe not, but I suppose he's the closest to a child of my own that I'll ever have, thanks to you," Siri replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Obi-Wan sniped.

"You know damn well what it means. I wanted to fight for our love…but you couldn't ruin your impeccable reputation. I loved you enough to risk everything, but you obviously didn't love me enough to do the same," Siri spat. Obi-Wan was silent, refusing to deny or confirm her claim.

"You shouldn't become so attached to the brat. Are you really going to stay here on Naboo and train him?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, it's in Anakin's best interest. Back at the Temple, he would have too many scrutinizing his every move. Some people excel in that sort of situation, for they wish to prove people wrong. But Anakin is the type that would only feel worse about himself in that kind of situation. He was a slave and all he knows is being put down and told he's worthless. I need him in a complimentary environment. Queen Amidala and many in her cabinet are very fond of him. He's an honorary citizen here, having been the one to destroy the droid control ship. He will excel in his training here and ultimately learn to look beyond the scrutiny of the Jedi," Siri explained.

"Do you believe he's the Chosen One?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Only time will tell. But for now, he is a boy, and I will not have him burdened by shoving that prophecy down his throat. Another valid reason why not to train him in the Temple. Anakin is special, though, and I will see that he's brought up as his mother would want," Siri answered.

"Well then, I guess I will bid you good evening, Master Tachi," Obi-Wan said, with a curt bow, before he left her behind. His coldness toward her cut her deeply…but she couldn't be concerned with that now. Anakin was her priority and he would grow into a powerful Jedi, not to mention a fine young man. She would see to that. Siri had a purpose again and had not felt as so since Obi-Wan had refused to help her fight for their love. But Siri had little Ani now to raise into a Jedi and a man. She would not fail him. And together, they would prove all the skeptics wrong…


	2. Redefined Perspectives

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 2! Thanks for the excellent response! We're glad you're enjoying this new story! Chapter 2 picks up ten years later, but there will be many flashback scenes in upcoming chapters to give an idea of the events that have led up to the current time. Enjoy chapter 2 and let us know what you think!

Under the Setting Sun

Co-authored by Lilac Moon and PyramidHead316

Chapter 2: Redefined Perspectives

Three yellow Nubian star fighters descended slowly toward the city-planet of Coruscant. They provided escort for the much larger Nubian cruiser. The entourage was given landing clearance and proceeded to the designated landing pad. Slowly the hatches of the star fighters lifted. Captain Typho, head of Senator Amidala's security hopped out of the first one. Jedi Knight Siri Tachi removed her visor and also hopped down from the second one. Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker emerged from the third and helped his female companion down from the cockpit.

"I guess there wasn't any danger at all, Senator," Typho said, as the woman removed her helmet, revealing herself to be Padme Amidala, former Queen of Naboo, and now Senator. As Typho said that, Anakin's senses were tingling.

"Ani…there's danger," Siri confirmed. Anakin's sapphire gaze scanned the landing pad, as the ramp of the Nubian cruiser lowered. He took off in a Force assisted run.

"Corde…stay where you are!" Anakin called, as he spotted one thermal detonator on either side of the ship. He hurled the first one into the air. It exploded in a display of brilliant fire, as he somersaulted and grabbed the other, tossing it high into the sky as well, causing it to explode too. The rest of Padme's security and Corde, dressed as Padme's decoy, scrambled down the ramp.

"We are once again in your debt, Padawan Skywalker," Corde said in relief.

"That was certainly close. Good work Ani," Siri said, squeezing his shoulder, before she took a lap around the ship for inspection.

"I could never thank you enough for saving their lives. I don't know who is trying to have me killed…but I couldn't bare the people I love being hurt, because of me," Padme told him.

"You never have to thank me. You know I'd do anything for you. And whoever is trying to kill you will be found out and stopped. I'll let no harm come to you," Anakin replied. While their outward appearance showed nothing more than friendship, the gaze between them spoke of something much more…something only a select few around them knew about…

Senator Amidala's entourage proceeded to the Senate Building for the important session, which Padme was to attend. Siri and Anakin would meet with Mace Windu and Yoda there to relay the events of the assassination attempt.

* * *

Senator Amidala entered the Chancellor's office after the session concluded. Master Yoda and Master Windu were there as well. Anakin and Siri bowed to them.

"Senator Amidala, warms my heart it does, to see you well," Yoda said.

"Thank you, Master Yoda. Do you have any idea who is behind the attacks?" Padme asked.

"Not yet, but this investigation is the Jedi Council's top priority. Since Master Tachi and Padawan Skywalker have done such a commendable job guarding you thus far, they will continue to do so. At the Chancellor's request, we will be sending Obi-Wan Kenobi to assist in your protection as well," Mace said.

"Chancellor, with all due respect, I believe Master Tachi and Padawan Skywalker will provide me with sufficient protection. They have already done their duty well, by saving many in my cabinet from death," Padme said. Palpatine smiled thinly.

"This is not meant as an insult toward them, Senator. I just feel that a little back up wouldn't hurt. Humor an old man, my dear," he said. She nodded.

"Very well Chancellor," Padme agreed. The Senator left with Siri, Anakin, and the rest of her security in tow. Mace and Yoda also left, walking slowly toward the lift. Truthfully, they didn't know what else to do with Obi-Wan. He had, unfortunately, been a bit of a disappointment in the last ten years. He had not adjusted well to his new Master, Adi Gallia, and it was not until three years after Qui-Gon's death that Obi-Wan was finally Knighted. The new Knight's first mission was botched by his own blunders and Adi had to be sent to assist him. Since then, Obi-Wan had not been given another solo mission. Most recently, they had sent Siri and Anakin to assist him on Ansion. He and Luminara were there on a diplomatic mission. The people of Ansion were ones that had to be dealt with the upmost delicacy. Obi-Wan's words and actions had rubbed them the wrong way. Luminara could not handle the damage control by herself. Luckily, Siri and Anakin had been able to appease them. There was a warmth there that the two possessed that seemed to draw and comfort people. Then, they received word of the threats against Amidala and returned to Naboo, where they lived in a small country cottage on the outskirts on Theed. Right now, the Council decided to assign him with Siri and Anakin, for lack of a better place to put him, though they hadn't told Obi-Wan this.

Anakin was a different story, however, and a welcome surprise to the senior Council members. He seemed to thrive in his training under Siri's instruction. His power was growing by leaps and bounds, but Siri kept him plenty in line. She had managed to effectively teach him control and restraint, as well as focus on positive feelings, rather than negative. He was becoming, by far, the Order's most promising student. Therefore, the Council respected Siri's request not to bother him with the prophecy surrounding him, for she believed it could have counter effects on him. Because of Siri's success with him, they allowed her to continue his training on Naboo, for the results had been nothing short of amazing.

* * *

Obi-Wan silently rode the lift up to Senator Amidala's apartment in Republica 500. He was dreading this assignment, for more than one reason. First of all, he wasn't crazy about babysitting a spoiled little Senator. Second of all, he was still very much dealing with the failure and embarrassment he experienced on Ansion. Facing Siri and her golden little Padawan was the last thing he was up for at the moment. The lift stopped and he proceeded to Amidala's residence.

* * *

As he saw in the lobby of Senator Amidala's apartment, Anakin restrained the face he always made. He didn't really like the executive suite reserved for the Naboo delegation, though he didn't quite know why. It was okay, he supposed, but it wasn't what he would call homely. The Force was always murkier on Coruscant, than it was on Naboo. Besides, the colors weren't exactly his favorite.

He marveled at how much things had changed in the past ten years. Ten years ago he was a slave to a demanding master on Tatooine. Now he was a Jedi Padawan to one of the greatest in the Order guarding the Senator from Naboo, the famous Queen Amidala herself. Heroics like the one on the landing platform had become a regular occurrence to him, though he took no credit for it personally. He was only doing what needed to be done. It was because of his Master that he was such a capable Padawan.

There was another reason he did so well. Padme. It was her confidence, her belief in him that inspired him to train so hard. Without her, he would never be able to reach such heights of dedication to his goal, with his mother still being on Tatooine.

Anakin recalled that night ten years ago, when they thought they were going to have to say goodbye to each other.

* * *

"_Master Tachi says she's going to train me…at least, I think she is," Anakin said. _

"_That's wonderful Ani," Padme replied. _

"_Yeah…but I'm going to miss you Padme," Anakin said sadly. _

"_Oh Ani, this isn't goodbye forever. We'll meet again," Padme assured him _

"_I hope so," Anakin said._

_Then Siri arrived and gave them the best possible news she could have. They celebrated for an hour afterwards. Well, as much as they could celebrate. Anakin was only 9, after all, and Padme was 14; neither could exactly get their hands on the stuff the adults used to celebrate from the pantry. _

"_I'm glad you'll be able to stay, Ani," Padme said. She was truly glad she would be able to see him on a regular basis. There was something about this boy, and the way he trusted her…_

"_Me too, Padme," Anakin replied. _

"_Padme?"_

_Padme looked at him._

"_Are we…friends?" Anakin asked. _

_The young Queen smiled. "Best friends, Ani," she replied._

_It was true. Despite having met only a few days earlier, there was a connection between them, a bond that neither of them wanted to let go of. They didn't know what it would mean for the future. They only knew that in this moment, they were happy that they would not have to leave each other. _

* * *

Anakin smiled at the fond memory. They had indeed become each other's best friend after that, despite their age difference. Their friendship had grown, bolstered by their growing maturity as Anakin trained to be a Jedi and Padme assumed more of the responsibilities of running a planet. Until one day, they became something more. He would never forget the day when Padme confessed her feelings for him. It was the best day of his life.

Anakin shook away the thoughts. There would be time for that later. Right now Padme was counting on him to protect her. He saw Obi-Wan arrive and knew it was time to get to work.

Knight Kenobi, it's good to see you again," Padme said. Obi-Wan bowed curtly.

"It's good to see you as well, milady," he responded politely.

"I'll leave Master Tachi in charge of briefing you and my chief of security, Captain Typho, will show you around as well. If you'll excuse me, I shall retire now," Padme said. The three Jedi bowed to her, as she retreated to her bedroom.

"If you'll follow me, Knight Kenobi, I'll show you to the security room," Typho said. Obi-Wan nodded and followed, leaving Siri and Anakin alone. Siri smiled as she watched him fidget.

"Go," she said. Anakin looked at her.

"Are you sure Master?" he asked.

"You can take second watch. Besides, she's safest if you're in the room with her," Siri replied. Anakin grinned.

"Thanks Master," he said, as he walked down the hallway. One of the guest rooms had a door that adjoined to Padme's room.

"You're welcome. Second shift begins in four hours, don't be late. And…I know you'll be a busy boy, but try to get a little sleep," Siri teased. Anakin's cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

"Master…" he protested, as he stepped out of sight. Obi-Wan returned only a moment later.

"Where's your Padawan?" he asked.

"He went to get some rest. He's taking second shift. How are you?" Siri asked. He grimaced.

"Oh, I'm just lovely. Thank you, by the way, for coming to Ansion to save the day. I just love being shown up by a nineteen-year-old Padawan," Obi-Wan said gruffly.

"You're the one that only intensified the conflict with your attitude. Don't take your frustration out on Anakin," Siri replied.

"Oh please, trouble follows that boy wherever he goes," Obi-Wan retorted.

"The Council disagrees, save for a few. Master Windu himself is very impressed with Anakin. He and many of the other Masters think I should submit his name for the trials within the next six months," Siri replied. Obi-Wan snorted.

"The boy isn't even twenty," Obi-Wan refuted.

"Maybe not, but he is very gifted. Qui-Gon was right about him," she said.

"Don't even start with that," Obi-Wan snapped testily. Siri glared back at him.

"Bitterness and jealousy doesn't suit you, Ben. I miss the Obi-Wan Kenobi I used to know," she said.

"Maybe you never really knew me," he retorted.

"Maybe I didn't," she retorted back. Obi-Wan checked the camera and noticed that the Senator had covered it.

"She covered the cameras," he said in annoyance.

"That's Padme for you. But we'll be able to sense it if there is danger," Siri replied. They stood in silence, staring out the window at the vast city before them…

* * *

Padme stepped out of the fresher, wrapped in a fluffy blue robe. She had successfully covered the cameras with a black cloth and gazed quietly out her window into the twilight of night. She heard the door from the adjoining bedroom slide open and turned to meet her chocolate gaze with his own piercing, azure stare. Finally alone at last, the distance closed between them.

"Oh Ani..." she uttered, as he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Their lips met again and again in a feverish rhythm. He crushed her petite form against his body, as her arms slid around his neck. She tugged the braid out of his hair, pulling his hair free of the small ponytail at the back of his head, eagerly delving her fingers into his curls. He kissed and nipped at her neck, as she combed her fingers through his hair. She moaned as his ministrations were driving her wild with passion and desire. It had been three years since they first became a couple when Anakin was sixteen and after she became a Senator. Even after they had admitted their true feelings for each other that night, three years ago, Padme couldn't have imagined that she would fall so deeply in love with the young man she had once known as a boy from Tatooine. Siri knew about them and approved, which was very un-Jedi like. But Padme was glad for her support, because she knew she honestly could never live without Ani. She remembered that night, three years ago, when she stopped fighting her feelings and told the young man kissing her just how much she loved him…

_3 years ago..._

_Anakin walked with Padme through the beautiful moonlit gardens of Theed palace. It was her last night in the palace. Tomorrow, she would journey to Coruscant and she would begin her career as Senator. She was so nervous that she had barely touched her dinner. _

"_Relax Padme, you're going to be a great Senator," he assured her, with a soft smile. His smile made her knees weak. The moonlight bounced off his handsome, chiseled features. His leather jerkin accentuated his lanky, yet muscular build. Force…when had she gone and fallen for her best friend? _

"_Padme…are you okay?" he asked. _

"_Yes…no…" she answered uncertainly. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, as he put a hand on her shoulder. _

"_Padme…please tell me what's wrong," he pleaded. _

"_I love you, that's what's wrong. I love you," she affirmed. His eyes widened. _

"_You…love me?" he asked, not sure he had heard correctly. _

"_I can't fight it anymore…and I don't want to," she said. _

"_Do you know how long I've waited to hear you say those three words to me?" Anakin asked, with a smile of pure elation. _

"_Oh Padme…I've loved you since the moment I met you," he confessed. A few tears slid down Padme's cheeks. _

"_But Ani…you're a Jedi. It's forbidden," she cried. _

"_It doesn't matter. We can't deny our hearts. Besides, Master Siri is different than the others. She'll understand and she'll support us, I know she will," he said. _

"_You think?" she asked. He smiled and she wanted to melt._

"_I know she will," he affirmed, as he hugged her. As they pulled apart, their lips were only inches apart. They stared into each other's eyes. All the passion and love between them was surfacing and rising in them like a tidal wave. He lowered his lips to hers, initiating their first kiss. The first of many that night. A deep bond of love and devotion was forged between them that night, as they gave themselves completely to each other... _

"I love you so much," she breathed, as he nipped at her throat with ravenous intent. She pawed at his clothes and he pulled away, long enough to let her pull the leather jerkin over his head. She pawed the buttons of his dark brown tunic open and slipped it off his shoulders, staring at the lean muscled chest beneath. He devoured her lips in his own and undid the cord of her robe. It fell to a puddle at her feet and he broke the kiss, in order to gaze upon her. She was breathtakingly bare for his hungry eyes.

"Force…I still can't believe you're mine sometimes," he whispered.

"Believe it…for I'm yours, mind, body, and soul," she replied. Their lips crashed together again in a searing kiss. Her hands scrambled to his belt and she pushed his pants down. He kicked them away and swept her into his arms, before carrying her to bed…

* * *

Padme slept comfortably atop his chest. He also had enjoyed a couple hours of blissful sleep with her in his arms. But now it was time for him to get up and take second watch. Easier said than done, for she was thoroughly wrapped around him, their limbs tangled together under the mass of warm bedding. He kissed her hair and gently pulled himself free, laying her gently against her pillow, as he began to dress. As he pulled on his pants and fastened them, she stirred awake.

"Ani…" she whispered sleepily.

"Sorry if I woke you, angel," he said, as he bent over her and kissed her lips.

"Do you have to go already?" she whimpered, pulling the sheet tighter around her exposed body.

"Afraid so, but I'll be nearby," he replied.

"Why can't Knight Sourpuss take the second watch, so you can stay in bed with me," she pouted, tugging him closer. Anakin quirked an eyebrow.

"Knight Sourpuss?" he asked playfully.

"Well, he is. I don't think he's smiled once since he's been here. He's certainly not the Obi-Wan Kenobi I remember," she replied.

"He changed a lot after Qui-Gon's death. It's kind of sad really," Anakin said, as he buttoned his tunic and slipped on his leather jerkin.

"There always seems to be a lot of tension between Siri and Obi-Wan," Padme mentioned, as Anakin fastened his utility belt.

"Well, they used to be best friends when they were growing up. I think they had a falling out or something. Master doesn't really talk about it much," Anakin said. Padme contemplated this silently to herself.

_Were they friends…or more? And was the falling out over Ani, perhaps? _She wondered to herself, as she turned her attention back to her love. She got up and he watched her walk to her dresser. She took out a white, shimmer silk nightgown and slipped it on, before approaching him. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her tenderly.

"Try and go back to sleep, okay?" he pleaded. She smiled at him.

"I'll try, but it's hard without you," she replied, as she kissed him passionately in response. She tugged him toward the bed with her. Her lips left his and traveled down his neck, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. His body was lit with desire for her and he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and make love to her again. But he couldn't…not now anyway.

"You're not making this very easy for me, angel," he chided. She smiled a sultry smile.

"Sorry, I have a hard time keeping my hands off you," she replied. He smiled and captured her lips in his own again, before helping her back into bed and tucking her in.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too, angel," he replied. Suddenly his senses were on fire. He whipped around to the window and spotted a small hole a droid had cut in the glass. Two poisonous Kouhun dropped to the floor and slithered up to the bed. Anakin ignited his blade and killed the two creatures. Padme sat up in bed with a start.

"Poisonous Kouhun," he said, noticing the frightened look on her face. He wanted to take her in his arms, but Obi-Wan chose that moment to burst through the door. Anakin pointed at the hovering carrier droid.

"Poisonous Kouhun. I killed them," Anakin informed him.

"How did you get in here?" Obi-Wan asked accusingly. Anakin didn't miss a beat, however.

"The guest room adjoins to this one," he replied. Obi-Wan noticed the carrier droid start to fly away. To Anakin's sheer disbelief, Obi-Wan went crashing through the window and latched onto the droid, as it went flying into traffic.

"Are you insane?" he started to say, only to realize Obi-Wan wouldn't hear him.

"Sith…and they say I'm crazy," he complained, as Siri came running in.

"Kouhun?" she asked, seeing the burnt residue of the creatures. Anakin nodded.

"Obi-Wan went flying off attached to the droid," Anakin said. Siri growled in frustration.

"Stupid, nerf-brained, son of a Bantha!" she swore. Dorme soon came rushing in.

"Dorme, stay with her. Ani, you're a better driver than I. Let's go after him," Siri said. Anakin gave Padme a quick parting glance.

"Be careful!" she called to them, as they went after Kenobi.

* * *

Anakin picked a yellow, open cockpit speeder and hopped into the driver's seat. Once Siri was in, he backed up and then merged into traffic.

"Do you see him, Master?" Anakin called.

"Not yet," she called back, scanning the area. Suddenly, she spotted him dangling from the droid.

"There Ani!" she pointed. Anakin swerved in that direction and sped after the wayward Knight.

Zam Wessel spotted the droid returning to her. When she saw the Jedi attached to it, she knew the Kouhun had failed to kill Amidala. She aimed her long range blaster rifle and hit the little droid, sending the Jedi plummeting to his death. She smirked and got into her speeder before speeding off into traffic.

Anakin dove down until he was directly under Kenobi, allowing Obi-Wan to land haphazardly in the back seat.

"That was really stupid, Ben!" Siri scolded.

"Well, someone had to go after it!" he retorted, as they skimmed past a large transport.

"Blast! Watch it!" Obi-Wan screamed at Anakin.

"I've got it under control," Anakin responded. He pushed down on the throttle, his expression one of concentration as he gained on the bounty hunter.

"Master, do you have my hover glider?" he asked.

"You know I don't like it when you use that contraption, young one," she chided. He smirked.

"I can catch her on it," Anakin insisted. Siri sighed.

"I know," she relented, grabbing it from the back seat.

"Get up here and drive, Kenobi!" she called.

"What's he doing?" Obi-Wan asked, as Anakin held the glider out to the side.

"Just get up here!" Siri cried. He jumped into the front seat, just as Anakin flipped out and onto the glider. His feet were strapped into place and he leaned forward to accelerate.

"What in blazes is that thing?!" Obi-Wan yelled.

"Just one of Ani's little inventions. He's caught many would-be escapees on it," Siri replied proudly.

Anakin zoomed behind her and tossed his grappling cable, latching onto the back of it. Zam swerved wildly, trying to shake him off, and when that didn't work, she pointed her rifle and fired several rounds, all while trying to drive. All five shots missed the young Jedi. Anakin ignited his blade and began sawing through the roof of the speeder. Zam began to panic, as she saw the young Jedi move in closer. Knowing her time was running short, Zam made a rash decision and floored it, heading straight for a building. Anakin pried the roof off and took out his extra grappling cable. He hurled it, looping it around a building to the side of them that was undergoing reconstruction, before looping the other end around Zam. He detached his own cable from the speeder, back flipping through the air. Obi-Wan stopped the speeder beside the dangling assassin and Anakin met up with them. He cut Zam loose and tossed her into the back seat.

"Good work Ani," Siri said, as she restrained the woman.

"Who were you trying to kill?" she demanded.

"The Senator from Naboo," Zam rasped.

"Tell us who hired you," Anakin continued, glaring at the woman who had attempted to kill his angel.

"It was a bounty hunter called…" she was cut off when a dart struck her neck, causing her to shrivel back into her true Clawdite form as she died. Siri pulled the dart from her neck and looked up in time to see just a flash of silver, before the armored assassin was gone. She looked to Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"A poison dart," she told them. They would now return to the Senator's residence and report to the Council first thing in the morning…


	3. The Investigation

AN: Thanks for the reviews! We're glad to see everyone's enjoying the story. This is part of a triple update I planned tonight, along with Forbidden Longing and another of my fics (the first two with Andrea's help, of course). I want to compliment my co-author at this time. She's done a tremendous job with the scenes in FL and this story. I'm glad to see she has such a supportive fanbase on this site. :)

– PH316

Chapter 3: The Investigation

Anakin, Siri, and Obi-Wan stood before the Council the next morning.

"Track down this bounty hunter you must, Obi-Wan", Yoda said, mustering a stern glare along with the rest of the Council. Obi-Wan nearly rolled his eyes. He knew they were addressing him directly as a warning not to screw this one up. "Assist Master Tachi you will with this investigation." Yoda turned towards Siri.

"Done well, you have, Master Tachi. Investigate this clue left behind by the other assassin, you and Obi-Wan will. Positive I am, that it will solve this mystery," Yoda said.

"Thank you Master, but Anakin deserves the credit. He killed the Kohuns and captured the assassin," Siri stated. Mace nodded in recognition, and Obi-Wan did a double take when he thought he saw a ghost of a smile grace Mace's lips for a split second, before it was gone.

"Yes, we are aware of that. Anakin, if we may speak to Master Tachi alone for a moment," Mace remarked. Anakin bowed and left the room.

"He has performed well, Master Tachi. Far beyond our expectations. That is why we believe he is ready for his first solo mission," Mace addressed Siri.

"Masters?" Siri asked in surprise.

"He will be escorting Senator Amidala back to Naboo, and will remain as her personal bodyguard for her safety," Mace elaborated.

"Wow. That's…that's incredible. Anakin is going be to be thrilled," Siri stated, straining to mask the uncertainty in her voice. She supposed she should have been happy, but she knew what this meant. Anakin was truly ready for the trials. He was a man now, one who commanded the Council's respect enough for them to consider promoting him to the next level of their Order. _But I'm not ready to let go_, Siri thought glumly. He was only nineteen. Surely there were still more things he had to learn from her.

"Master Windu, if I may object, I do not believe Skywalker is ready for a solo assignment. He is a mere Padawan, after all," Adi said.

"Masters, if I may speak, I disagree with Master Gallia. I assure you, he is ready for this," Siri spoke. Her doubts be damned, she was not going to let her old Master talk down her Padawan.

"I agree with Master Gallia. Anakin is just a Padawan," Obi-Wan replied. Mace looked at him sternly.

"This matter is not up for discussion," he stated.

"Assist Master Tachi in her investigation, you will Obi-Wan," Yoda told him.

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan grumbled.

"Dismissed," Mace said, adjourning the meeting.

* * *

Anakin winced as he heard his beloved huff loudly from inside the closet, as she angrily sorted through garments. Normally a very neat and tidy person, Padme loved a clean, organized room. Usually she was getting after him to pick his things up, as he had a bad habit of putting nothing away. But today, Senator Amidala's volatile mood had her bedroom floor littered with clothes. She angrily packed things into her travel case and he cautiously approached her. He hated seeing her like this and wanted to try and make her feet better. He opened himself to the Force, making sure no one would be coming in, namely Obi-Wan. He put his hands on her shoulders and nuzzled her neck, inhaling her sweet scent. He felt her muscles relax slightly at his touch, as he placed kisses along her neck. 

"I do not like this idea of hiding," she told him.

"I know, but with Master Siri on the case, she'll have this solved in a few days. I know you're not happy about going into hiding, but there is a bright side," he said. She smiled.

"And what would that be?" she asked.

"You and I will get a lot of time alone," he replied. She had to admit that the prospect of having him all to herself thrilled her. She turned to him and hugged him tightly, curling up against his chest.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at the situation. I love you and the thought of spending some time alone with you is very appealing," she said. Anakin smiled and lifted her chin, bringing her lips to his. Padme wrapped her arms around his neck, as he kissed her passionately.

"I love you too and I'll never let anyone harm you; not as long as there is breath in my body," he promised, as their lips met again.

"We should be going soon," he said, as he admired how beautiful she was. She nodded and they began changing into their civilian clothes. They were taking an unmarked transport to Naboo, disguised as a young married couple. Once they were ready, Padme closed her travel case and Anakin picked it up.

"Wow, what's in this thing?" he asked, pretending that it was impossibly heavy. She smacked his arm playfully.

"Oh stop," she replied with a giggle.

* * *

"Well, there's the transport. Be safe, both of you," Siri said. 

"We will Master. You be careful too," Anakin replied.

"I will, young one. May the Force be with you," Siri said.

"And you, Master," Anakin replied.

"Force speed to you, young Skywalker. And to you, milady," a distinguished voice spoke, as its source bowed to Padme. The Jedi turned to find a distinguished looking bearded gentleman with silver gray hair, dressed in the typical Jedi tunics, with an air of sophistication about him.

"Master Dooku," Anakin said in surprise, bowing immediately to the older man. The elder Jedi smiled slightly.

"I've been reading the reports on your recent exploits. You are becoming a fine Jedi. Qui-Gon would be pleased," Dooku said. Anakin was almost speechless. Was the legendary Jedi Master Dooku himself complimenting him?

"Thank you, Master," he managed to say, feeling like a nine year old kid looking up to Qui-Gon again.

"You'd both better be off," Siri urged. Anakin and Padme turned and walked toward the boarding transport, with Artoo rolling along behind them.

"Ani, was that Count Dooku?" Padme asked.

"In the flesh. He's a legend. He trained Qui-Gon, you know," Anakin said, still awe-stricken by the Master's compliment toward him. Padme smiled gently at him.

* * *

Once they were back at the Temple, it didn't take long for Siri to approach Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned to face her with a sour expression. Talking to this woman was the last thing he wanted at the moment. 

"What do you want?" he asked irritably.

"I want to talk about last night," she said.

_Oh, here it comes_, Obi-Wan groaned inwardly.

"That was a stupid thing to do, Ben. What were you thinking?" Siri chastised harshly.

"It's not like Anakin hasn't pulled some stunts before," Obi-Wan said.

"There's a difference between Anakin's stunts and yours. Anakin's work. You could have slipped and fallen to your death 150 stories," Siri replied.

"Oh yes, the Order's Golden Boy. I forgot. Everyone is _so_ proud of him, including Master Windu. I didn't know Mace approved of anybody," Obi-Wan remarked sarcastically. _It makes me sick_, he added silently.

"He approves of you if you just know how to get his approval. Botching your missions and being an ass isn't the way to do it," Siri told him.

"Perhaps I should remind you of the assignments you botched in your youth? You weren't quite so smug when Qui-Gon and I had to rescue you," Obi-Wan retaliated.

Siri narrowed her eyes at him in fury. Obi-Wan sensed she was very close to slapping him. "How dare you…" she ground out.

Obi-Wan took a good look at her. She was beautiful when she was angry.

He pushed that thought out of his mind. "It's the truth. You weren't exactly a model Padawan yourself," he commented.

"At least I didn't take 28 years to get Knighted," she retaliated.

It was a low blow, and one that set Obi-Wan's anger even more on edge. But she couldn't help it. He had no right to criticize her, after everything he had done.

The comment found his mark. Obi-Wan turned to leave. _The hell with this_, he thought to himself. He didn't need this right now.

He was halfway through his departure when he remembered why he was there. Storming away wouldn't save anything. Looking back, he saw Siri was doing the same.

"Wait," he called after her.

Siri turned around.

"We have to work on the assignment," Obi-Wan pointed out.

Siri hesitated, as though analyzing whether she really needed his help. Finally she relented, probably to not disobey the Council's than out of any real desire to work with him.

"You have any idea where that dart came from?"

"No. Do you?"

"No."

"Then shut up and get to work. We have to get to the archives or the analysis room," Siri snapped.

"Which one is it, Master Tachi?" Obi-Wan asked snidely.

Siri frowned. "The analysis room. This doesn't look like anything I've seen before," she responded.

"Fine. Let's go."

* * *

In the Jedi Temple, there were certain names that grabbed one's attention immediately. Yoda. Mace Windu. Cin Drallig. These were legends known throughout the Order for their prowess in the Force. They were unmatched by anyone, save for the legendary Masters of old. At this moment, one of them was on a brief self-appointed assignment. 

Jedi Master Yan Dooku strode briskly through the halls of the Jedi Temple, his brown cloak billowing like a cape behind him. Those who watched him pass by did so with an air of reverence normally reserved for Council members. It was not often Count Dooku was in the Temple. He much preferred to be out in the field, making a difference in one exceptional mission after another. While Dooku was not on the Council, he commanded the same respect either Mace Windu or Yoda did.

He was headed for the analysis room. He had heard from the Council about the attack on Senator Amidala, and Padawan Skywalker's subsequent actions during the assault. He was impressed with the way the boy had dealt with the situation, saving the Senator's life and capturing the assassin responsible for the attempt. When he heard that Senator Amidala and Skywalker were going into hiding, the latter to protect her, he immediately departed for the transport they were taking. He was looking forward to congratulating the boy, and true to form, the boy reacted as expected. That satisfied Dooku immensely. Anakin was not one to be cast aside and expected to be performed like some mindless drone. He needed praise and recognition, and whilst he got that, he would refrain from becoming arrogant or overconfident about his abilities.

Right now, Siri Tachi and Obi-Wan Kenobi were conducting an investigation into the incident last night at the Nabooan embassy. Apparently the bounty hunter responsible for the assault left behind a clue to his presence, after dispatching his hired assassin. This was one investigation he was going to keep a close eye on. He had a feeling they were going to need on this one. He definitely wanted to keep an eye out, if only to monitor Anakin's progress when they inevitably confronted the responsible party.

Many in the Temple questioned Dooku's interest in the boy, or would question it if they knew about it. For Dooku, it was a simple situation. He was not doing it for himself, or to satisfy some whimsical curiosity about the boy, He was doing it for his apprentice. Although many regarded Dooku as the perfect Master, he knew that wasn't so. He was certainly no perfect instructor to his student. It was ironic how many of one's flaws became apparent in old age. He had been a harsh Master to Qui-Gon, cold and aloof, undeserving of the respect Qui-Gon afforded him. At the time, he'd told himself he was only following the Code – that teaching Qui-Gon coldly and through discipline would yield a strong and powerful Jedi. He'd realized over the years what a fool he'd been, but somehow he had always put off making amends until a later time. Always he would have some time for that, as long as Qui-Gon was alive. Ironic how the Force seemed keen to dash his hopes and punish him for his laziness.

The time for amends had passed, and now it was too late. Qui-Gon was dead, destroyed by the Sith Lord who ruthlessly took his life and escaped on Naboo. And so he turned to a different source of redemption. If he could not help Qui-Gon, then he would at least help the boy his old pupil had brought into the Order. Because Qui-Gon was right. Anakin was the Chosen One. He could see it in the boy with every mission he completed. But the prophecy said nothing about the Chosen One fulfilling his destiny alone. Anakin would need a mentor at the Temple, someone besides Siri to turn to. Tachi was a great Master, but she could not teach the boy everything he needed to know. And that was when Dooku decided to keep an eye on him. He'd done so quietly and discreetly, keeping a low profile away from the celebrated pair.

Over the years, he'd watched as Anakin grew into a powerful young man, strong and confident, yet without many of the flaws he would have developed had he been trained by a less prepared Master. He was not without his foibles. He was still reckless and impulsive, much like a certain young Padawan Yoda had once chastised, and he suspected the boy's anger was not as malleable as it seemed. But those were minor things. Anakin was a great Padawan, and he would soon become a great Jedi. The Council believed he was ready for the trials, with one or two exceptions. Fools, those individuals were. Any fool could see that Anakin was by far the most potentially legendary of their students. The weight of the galaxy hinged on the boy's shoulders, and while Dooku would not bother him with the prophecy just yet, he would keep an eye out for him in case Anakin needed him.

It was the least he could do, after how he failed Qui-Gon.

* * *

The analysis droid looked over the object provided to him. Siri and Obi-Wan were in the analysis room in the They were hoping they would be able to get a lead on the poison dart's origin. Unfortunately the results were negative. 

"I am afraid this object is not in the Temple database. May I be of further assistance?" the droid informed them.

Siri sighed in frustration, and even Obi-Wan uttered a groan. Amazing. Millions of articles in the Jedi archives and the droid could not identify one weapon. Unbelievable.

"Great," Siri ground out, holding her head in her hands. "What now?"

"I don't know. I've never seen one of these things before," Obi-Wan said.

_Yeah, I bet you haven't_, Siri refrained from saying. Obi-Wan hadn't been to as nearly many planets as her.

Obi-Wan's head suddenly snapped up. "What about Dex?"

"Dex?"

"Yes. He's been to all corners of the galaxy. I'm sure he'd know where this thing came from," Obi-Wan said, getting excited despite himself.

"Yeah…you're right," Siri said slowly, feeling the first stirrings of excitement. Despite the tension between them, this was the first lead they had on the bounty hunter. She was surprised at his astuteness. It was nice to see Obi-Wan was good for something, she reflected.

Before she responded, they were interrupted by a familiar individual – Count Dooku of Serenno, looking as distinguished as earlier.

"Master. I didn't expect to see you again so soon," Siri remarked.

"I thought I'd find you here. I came to ask how the investigation was going," Dooku said.

"Not good. The Temple's always droids can't get a read on it. But we think we may have a lead on another source. We were going to check it out right away," Siri stated.

"That's good to hear. I do hope you're able to apprehend the persons responsible for this. Senator Amidala is one of our strongest allies in the Senate," Dooku responded.

"That she is," Siri nodded.

"You must be very proud of your Padawan, Master Tachi," Dooku said.

"I am, Master. Thank you," Siri replied.

"You've trained him well, and at odds with the Council, as you did so. It's not very often that Master Yoda and Master Windu have to admit they were wrong. Very good work indeed," Dooku praised. He regarded the other Jedi present in the room.

"Obi-Wan," he gave Obi-Wan an abrupt nod. He left without further word. Obi-Wan was left scowling at the departing Jedi's back.

* * *

Dex's Diner was a small establishment in the CoCo Town district of Coruscant, a commercial district with shops and restaurants aplenty. The food was cheap and tasty, the service memorable for its kind, and the restaurant itself had a charm about it many higher class establishments lacked. Siri and Obi-Wan walked into diner, which was bustling with mid-afternoon activity. A large four-armed alien emerged from the back of the kitchen. He'd spotted them immediately and wasted little time in greeting his old friends. 

"Hello Dex," Obi-Wan said genially.

"Ol' buddy," Dexter hugged Obi-Wan with his massive arms, lifting him up slightly from the ground. Obi-Wan laughed, playfully begging Dex to put him down. Siri marveled at how different Obi-Wan was around friends.

The two Jedi took a seat at a nearby booth.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Yes. Two ardees, please," Obi-Wan ordered for them.

"Give me a slider too," Siri piped up.

Obi-Wan looked sideways at her. "That stuff will kill you," he told her.

"Maybe," she traded a glance with Dex, "but what a way to go," she smiled.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes as Dex gave a toothy grin. He knew that Siri always appreciated his food, even if Ben's stomach disagreed with it.

"Flo," he called out to the waitress, "bring 'em two ardees. I'll be right back," he said to the Jedi, as he went into the kitchen to make the food. The droid waitress took the order and wheeled up to them with the two ardees on a tray.

After a few minutes, Dex returned with their food and slid across from them into the booth.

"So, what can I do for you?"

"You can tell us what this," Obi-Wan said, holding up the usual looking dart. Dex took it from him, holding it between his massive fingers.

"Hmm…now I haven't seen one of these in a long time," the Besalisk said.

"You know what it is?" Obi-Wan questioned, while Siri munched on her slider.

"Oh yes. Why, I haven't seen one of these in a long time. This is what is known as a Kaminoan saberdart," Dex explained.

"Kaminoan?"

"They're cloners on the planet Kamino, beyond the Outer Rim," Dex answered him.

"I've never even heard of Kamino, and I've been across this galaxy and back a few times," Siri stated.

"Them Kaminoans keep to themselves. Strange, they are. They're cloners and damn good ones too."

"Curious indeed. Tell me Dex, are they friendly?" Obi-Wan asked. Dex smirked.

"Depends," Dex responded. Obi-Wan and Siri traded glances.

"Depends on what, Dex?" Siri asked.

"On how good your manners are and how big your…pocketbook is," Dex chuckled. Siri smirked and Obi-Wan shook his head in amusement. Siri finished her food and tucked the dart away.

"We should get back to the Temple and look Kamino up in the archives," Siri said. Obi-Wan nodded.

Getting up from the booth they went to leave, but Dex indicated they should wait.

"If you don't mind, I want to talk to Obi-Wan alone," Dexter told them. The female Jedi gave him a curious look. Nonetheless, she nodded and went out the door. Obi-Wan restrained a groan, knowing he was in for a lecture. He knew what this was about.

Dex led him into a discrete corner of the kitchen.

"You and Siri still on the outs?"

"I'm afraid so," Obi-Wan responded, trying to sound indifferent. Dexter slowly shook his head in disapproval.

"I knew Qui-Gon, kid, and I know he wouldn't you two to be this way," Dex told him.

"I know. It's just…she irritates the hell out of me. Why did she have to train Anakin?" Obi-Wan said.

"I just don't know why one of the Council members couldn't take him. Why did it have to be her?"

"You were the one who gave her idea," Dex pointed out.

"I know. Don't remind me," Obi-Wan muttered. Dexter sighed in disapproval.

"You know I care 'bout you, Ben, but I think you're being a thick-headed Bantha rear about this," he stated.

"Thank you so much for your opinion, Dex," Obi-Wan said sardonically.

"Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan turned around.

"Don't let too much time go by. You never know what's going to happen tomorrow," Dex advised him.

Obi-Wan said nothing. He merely stared at his friend with those blue-gray eyes, then left without a word. Dexter Jettster sighed, wondering when Obi-Wan was going to admit he was wrong. He hated to see his friend so miserable, when it was obvious the answer was right in front of him.


	4. Siri's Puzzle and the Meadow

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 4! We apologize for the long wait on this one, but it's a very long chapter, so we hope you'll find it worth the wait. We hope you enjoy and please drop a review, letting us know what you think!

Under the Setting Sun

A Collaboration by Lilac Moon and PyramidHead 316

Chapter 4: Siri's Puzzle and the Meadow

The trip to Naboo only took about four hours and it was midday by the time they arrived. As they walked up the palace steps, Anakin breathed in Naboo's fresh air.

"You look happy," Padme mentioned, smiling at him.

"It's good to be home," he replied.

"I know what you mean, even though we've only been gone a few days," Padme said.

"Well, I'm not too fond of Coruscant. The Force feels strange there and here it's so clear," Anakin mentioned, as he felt the full, crystal clear connection. On Coruscant, the Force always felt cloudy or murky. They received entrance to the palace and went to meet with Queen Jamillia.

* * *

Two hours after their visit to Dex's, Obi-Wan and Siri were at their wits' end. They couldn't find Kamino in the archives. As it turned out, there was no mention of the planet in their vast databanks. Dexter had told them it was south of the Rishi Maze during a subsequent communication, but even then that hadn't helped them much. There was nothing in the archives to suggest the planet's position. Nothing.

Jocasta Nu hadn't been of much help. She had never really liked Obi-Wan, and neither did she like Siri much, for that matter. When Siri dared to suggest the archives were incomplete, Jocasta Nu chastised them sharply for insinuating that her system was less than perfect. The elder librarian did not take well to criticism, real or imagined.

In desperation, they went to see Master Yoda. Maybe he would have insight he could provide them.

They walked quietly into a training room where a group of younglings were training with practice sabers. Lightsabers lit, their auras the picture of concentration, they looked like miniature versions of the Masters. Master Yoda stood at the center, instructing the younglings. Siri smiled at the sight of the youngest Jedi training, completely focused on that the ancient Master was telling them.

She knew how disturbing this was to some people. There were cries among some citizens of the Republic that the Jedi's training of young beings amounted to them raising children into killing machines. However, the fact remained that children living in the Temple needed to learn how to defend themselves. There were many individuals in the galaxy that wanted nothing more than to murder, enslave, and destroy everything in their path, and would interfere with democracy at every turn. That was why the Jedi began instructing their students in the lightsaber at such a young age. It was necessary to begin their training in the saber skills as soon as possible, so that they would attain the necessary knowledge by a certain age. While Siri disagreed with taking children from their parents against their will, this was one facet of the Jedi she was in complete agreement with. The galaxy was a dangerous place. The Jedi needed to be prepared.

That didn't mean the Jedi advocated violence. It was a common enough misconception. The Jedi didn't raise child soldiers. Indeed, the Jedi would not even send students into the field until they were much older than this. Contrary to how it seemed, the Jedi were a peaceful organization that preferred to solve problems through diplomacy rather than violence. However, there were many in the galaxy that did not respect diplomacy, and took it upon themselves to inflict widespread suffering upon those weaker than them. The Jedi needed to be prepared to deal with them. If the Jedi were not trained to handle themselves adequately, it was the innocents who would suffer. Furthermore, the younglings were only instructed in Form I, the most basic of all combat forms, until they were finally chosen by a Master. The Jedi did not teach them to kill at six years old. What Form I did for students was give them the basics of combat with a lightsaber, so that they would be able to learn the complex forms when they grew older. Without that underlying basis of Form I, it would be impossible to learn a complex saber form.

Oblivious to her thoughts, Yoda monitored the younglings with the skill of one who was doing this for hundreds and hundreds of years before they were born. The diminutive Master noticed their entrance and alerted his class of the new presence.

"Younglings. Younglings! Visitors we have," Yoda announced. Eight training sabers shut off in response.

The children took off their helmets. Siri and Obi-Wan bowed lightly to the Jedi Master, before Yoda motioned for them to proceed.

"Master Tachi, Knight Kenobi. To what do we owe this visit?"

"We're having a little trouble with our investigation. We were hoping you would have some ideas."

"Hmm. Found something you have?"

"Our source informed us that the dart that killed the assassin is from a planet called Kamino. We trust him, but the system doesn't appear in the archives," Siri answered.

"Hmm. A curious puzzle this is. Consult the star map we should," Yoda declared. "Liam, the shades please."

A little boy with spiked brown hair pressed the button to lower the shades.

Instantly the room took on a darkened atmosphere. A complete map of the galaxy appeared in holographic form, floating above the center of the room. The children looked up in awe at the holograms. It was truly a magical sight for ones as innocent as them. Despite knowing how it worked, the knowledge took nothing away from the splendor. Yoda adjusted the controls to zoom in on a specific part of the galaxy.

"Where did you say your planet should be?"

"Here, Master. Just south of the Rishi Maze," Siri showed him the coordinates.

Yoda input the coordinates. Immediately the star map focused on another part of the galaxy. Sure enough, the sector where the planet was supposed to be was empty. But that wasn't all.

"Hmm. A strange dilemma this is. Detect a center of gravity, the databank does. Yet missing, the planet is!" Yoda remarked with widened eyes. Siri almost laughed at the exaggerated expression. "Any ideas what this could mean, hmm?" he asked the room in general. He looked at the younglings curiously observing them.

"Anyone?"

One of the younglings shyly raised his hand.

"Liam?"

"Because someone erased it from the archive?" the little boy said simply.

Yoda turned and smile at Siri and Obi-Wan's stunned faces. "Truly wonderful the mind of a child is," he said, amused by their reaction.

Siri looked at the boy who pointed out what was blindingly obvious now. He reminded her of Anakin when he was younger. She was struck by a memory she had of Anakin when he was younger.

_Outside their home on Naboo, nine year old Anakin Skywalker held a practice saber in a vertical stance. He swung it around experimentally, getting a feel for the weight of the weapon. A short distance away, the comforting presence of his Master was a steady aura in the Force. Siri Tachi stood nearby, watching her new apprentice. When Anakin made some mistakes in his handling of the weapon, Siri decided to give him a hand. She took hold of his much smaller forearms, sliding her arms around his shoulders. _

"_Not like this. Here," she said, gently guiding his arms in the proper motions. "Like this," she repeated, taking great care not to sound criticizing. _

_Anakin repeated the motions she showed him. When he realized he'd gotten it, the Jedi felt a great swell of pride in the boy. Anakin turned and smiled at his Master, unable to mask the joy on his face. Siri gave him an encouraging smile. _

"_Yes, exactly like that, Padawan."_

Another memory, this one of when Anakin was two years older…

_Siri sat in the grass, watching Anakin deflect laser bolts from the training probe with his saber. He evaded and blocked with the expert precision of a teenage Padawan. He was eleven now and already, he was advanced far beyond his years. Training on Naboo had done wonders for his training that not even she would have imagined. He evaded the final three blasts, parrying each of them and the probe deactivated. Anakin lifted the helmet off his head and Siri smiled. _

"_Did I do well?" Anakin asked. _

"_You did very well, young one. I am so proud," Siri said, as she patted the place next to her. He extinguished his saber and sat down next to her. _

"_Time for meditation, young one," she said. _

"_Aw…but that's boring. Why do we have to meditate?" he asked. _

"_Because it helps calm us and keep us open to the Force's call. If we are not open to the Force, we cannot sense danger and could not perform our duties. You want to protect your friends and the people you love, don't you?" Siri asked. Anakin's thoughts immediately focused on Padme and he nodded. _

"_Good. Now, close your eyes and relax. Meditation should be very soothing. Think of something soothing or relaxing," she instructed. That was easy for Anakin, as Padme's beautiful face appeared in his mind again. He was always at peace in her presence. He wasn't sure if it was normal to be in love at age eleven, but he was. And he hoped that someday, she could love him as well. _

"_She will, young one," Siri told him. Anakin's cheeks reddened, as he looked up at Siri. _

"_Quiet your mind, Ani," she said, laughter in her eyes. He was so different from any other child. That was the main reason that she had chosen to keep his training very un-traditional, as to better suit him. He had so much love to give and she knew the Jedi Code would suffocate him if she forced it upon him. She knew from personal experience that no amount of meditation or training could quell love. Instead, she would teach Anakin to deal with his feelings and control the great storm of emotions he had inside his heart. As she sunk into her own meditation, she found her thoughts drifting to Obi-Wan. Thoughts of him did not bring her peace these days. She sent him data letters regularly, but never received one response. Instead, she corresponded in great detail with Shaak Ti, who was very fond of Anakin. She had just found out that Obi-Wan's name had been denied for the trails for a second time. He had not adjusted well to his training under her old Master. She wished she could help him, but she couldn't, because he refused to let her. So instead, she focused her energy on Anakin. Obi-Wan no longer loved her, and possibly never had. She would have to accept that and move on. Anakin was her focus now and she would not let him down. She opened her eyes and smiled at her Padawan. _

"_Okay. That's enough for today, Ani. Let's go get ready. Padme is expecting us for dinner," Siri said. He perked up and started sprinting toward their country cottage near the Theed River, motioning for her to follow. _

Master Yoda's voice snapped her back to reality.

"Your answer you have, Master Tachi. Go to the center of gravity and find your missing planet you will."

* * *

"We are relieved to see that you are well. We understand that you are responsible for this, Jedi Skywalker," Jamillia said. Anakin bowed.

"I am glad to be able to perform my duties, your majesty," he responded.

"Where will you be staying?" Jamillia asked.

"Jedi Skywalker and I have agreed that the Lake Country is as secluded as any place. We will be going there after a visit with my parents," Padme answered.

"Well, then we will not keep you any longer. Be safe, Senator, Jedi Skywalker," Jamillia said, as she and Sio Bibble bowed to them. In the palace hanger, Anakin loaded their travel cases and Artoo into the speeder, before they proceeded to Valencia, the village where the Naberrie family resided.

* * *

Lunch with the Naberries was both very nice and very awkward, as always. Anakin and Padme were forever discussing when to tell them about their secret relationship. Anakin didn't feel right about keeping them in the dark. But Padme insisted that it was not the right time to tell them and that they had to be extremely careful. They had agreed, reluctantly on his part, that they would tell them when he was Knighted. Padme's family seemed to like him well enough, but that's because they thought he was just a friend.

"Are you hungry, Anakin?" Jobal asked, carrying a bowl of food.

"Kind of, Mrs. Naberrie," Anakin responded. Jobal served him a helping of the dish she had made with Sola's help. Padme and the others nearly laughed when he began digging in as soon as was politely possible.

"You're always hungry," Sola teased.

Anakin blushed under the comment, though he did not cease eating the food. Padme giggled, noting how cute her Jedi was when he was embarrassed.

"So Anakin, is this a social visit, or did you just want to see Padme?" Sola asked.

Padme rolled her eyes at the question. The implication in her voice was obvious.

"Anakin's not here as my friend, Sola. He's here to protect me," Padme said. She realized her mistake as soon as she'd said the words. But there was no taking it back. Her parents were alarmed.

"Protect you? Padme, from what?" Jobal asked.

"It's nothing serious. I just have to get away from the capital for a while. Once the problem's solved, I'll be able to go back and continue serving the Senate," Padme explained, hoping her parents bought it.

Ruwee wasn't convinced. The elder Naberrie turned toward Anakin.

"Anakin, is it serious?"

"It's kind of serious," Anakin said. Padme elbowed him under the table, causing him to wince. "I mean, it's not like her life is in danger, per se. The Jedi just want to make sure she remains safe." Noticing Padme's glare, the Jedi decided he better shut up before he made a fool of himself.

"It's not that serious. If it was, Master Siri would be here. Anakin is just here as a precaution," Padme remarked to them.

And that was that. The tone in her voice left no room for discussion. The issue was done with.

"Did Padme take you to the palace yet?" Sola asked.

"Yeah, we went before coming here," Anakin answered.

"That must have caused quite a stir," Sola smirked. Padme scowled at her.

"Your comments aren't much appreciated, big sister," she replied acidly.

Jobal watched the bickering with an amused, yet bittersweet expression. She stared at her youngest daughter and the young man to her left, focusing on the meal, trying hard to ignore the stares of Padme's sister. _If only they would get together_, she thought wistfully. Alas, it seemed that Anakin and Padme were only friends. What a pity.

They would make such a lovely couple.

* * *

"Ani, are you okay?" Padme asked, as the ferry slowly docked at the marina near Varykino. He smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine angel. I was just thinking about how your family will take the news when we do tell them we're together," he replied.

"They'll be happy," she insisted.

"Will they? I'm a Jedi and I'm not even supposed to be in a relationship. I'm probably not what they're expecting their baby girl to bring home as a boyfriend," he replied.

"I don't care Ani, because I love you and that's all that matters. If I'm happy, then my family will accept you. You make me happy and that's all they really want," she assured him.

"I hope so," he replied, as he hopped out onto the dock and helped her out, as they trekked toward the house.

As they stood at the railing over looking the lake, Anakin couldn't take his eyes off her. The dress she was wearing was borderline scandalous and mean to tempt him. It was a long, colorful, flowing dress, with absolutely no back. His fingers skated along the skin of her bare shoulders and down the arch of her back, leaving her body tingling in the wake of his touch. Knowing that they were finally alone, Padme leaned in eagerly. Anakin met her half way as their lips came together in a passionate kiss. Padme cuddled against his chest and breathed in his intoxicating, masculine scent. Her eyes danced with playfulness, as she took his hand and led him inside. It would be a romantic evening for both of them…

* * *

The next day, they trekked out to the meadow with a picnic basket and a blanket in hand. They had slept in late, after a long night of romance and love. They radiating happiness and glowed with giddiness, as they laughed together, and tickled each other on their way to the meadow. She was wearing a yellow floral, off the shoulders sun dress and had left her hair loose in flowing curls, just the way he liked it. Once they reached what Padme deemed the perfect spot, she laid the blanket out and began sorting through the contents of the basket. Later, after they had mostly finished eating, Padme lay resting against him, as they let the meadow sun warm them. They had discarded their shoes and Anakin had shed his leather jerkin, unbuttoning his tunic down the front, much to Padme's appeal. She giggled again for a second time, as his hand squeezed just above her hip, right in one of her ticklish spots.

"Stop," she protested playfully smacking his arm. She sighed and lay against him, tracing the lines on his bare chest.

"I must admit that this was a very good idea. I haven't felt this relaxed in a long time, except when I'm with you of course," she said. He smirked.

"And just think, if the Council hadn't decided I was ready for a solo mission, you'd be here with Obi-Wan right now," he teased.

"Hardly; don't even joke about that. I'd be bored out of my mind with that sourpuss. I don't think he likes me very much," Padme said.

"Well, he's a fool not to. Master Siri says he doesn't like any politicians. But we both know you're not like the others," he replied, kissing her hair.

"I hope not," she sighed.

"Why do they want a war, Ani? Why must they think war is the answer? If you have to go off to war…I don't know what I'll do," she said in distress. He shifted onto his side and sat up slightly.

"We can't dwell on that, angel. I hope it doesn't happen. But if it does…you have to know that I will always come back to you. Nothing will keep me away from the best thing that's ever happened to me," he said, as he caressed her cheek, brushing a tear away from the corner of her eye.

"Oh Ani…" she cried, as she hugged him tightly, before pressing her lips to his in a passionate, deep kiss. He shifted, pulling her onto her back. He gazed down at her beauty, as she lay nestled in his arms, before their lips met again.

"I love you so much. I don't know what I'd do without you," she said.

"You'll never have to find out. My love for you is forever," he replied. She smiled, remembering now he had told her those exact words on their first night of intimacy together, just a little over a year ago on Anakin's eighteenth life-day…

* * *

_Anakin breathed in the heavenly scent of the palace gardens. It was his eighteenth life-day, but he desired no big celebration. Instead, he had celebrated quietly and privately with dinner with Padme and Master Siri. Now, he waited patiently for Padme, as they were now going to celebrate together…alone. She was bringing red wine and a blanket for them to cuddle on under the stars. To Anakin, it was a perfect night, as long as he was with his beautiful angel. He heard footfalls behind him, but sensed it was not Padme. He turned to find one of Queen Jamillia's new handmaidens approaching. She was about the same age as him and called Corraine. He supposed she was beautiful, as she had long ash blonde hair and ice blue eyes, as well as soft, pretty features. But to him, she paled in comparison to Padme. For that matter, any woman did. Plus, Corraine unnerved him in a way nothing ever had. He didn't like the way she looked at him and he avoided her when possible. He gave her a curt nod. _

"_Milady," he said, as he turned to leave. He would have to find another private spot for him and Padme. Corraine grabbed his arm to stop him. _

"_You don't have to leave, Padawan Skywalker. I'd love for you to keep me company," Corraine cooed. _

"_Um…sorry, but I really have to go," Anakin replied, as he saw Padme coming. He waved to her, signaling they had company and Padme dashed behind a bush. _

"_It's such a beautiful night out here. Look at all the stars. I bet you've been to a lot of them, haven't you?" she asked. _

"_Um…I suppose," Anakin replied, as he tried to slip away. She turned and touched his arm again. _

"_I know you're a Jedi, Anakin, but don't you ever crave the affections of a beautiful woman?" Corraine asked seductively. _

'_Yes…but her name is Padme,' he thought to himself. _

"_I believe you are out of line, handmaiden Corraine," Anakin replied._

"_It could be our little secret," she prodded. As Padme looked on, she was bolstered by the fact that Anakin was completely rejecting the young woman's advances. But she also felt a spark of possessiveness inside her that she was unfamiliar with. Anakin was hers and she wanted this other woman to get away from him…now. Anakin shrugged her hand off his arm. _

"_Handmaiden Corraine, I don't appreciate nor do I accept your advances," Anakin replied. She didn't seem to hear him and started toward him again. _

"_Handmaiden Corraine, I believe you're supposed to be making your evening rounds," Padme said. Corraine suppressed a scowl and bowed to the Senator._

"_Yes milady," she answered, as she quickly scurried off. _

"_What was that all about?" Anakin wondered in confusion. _

"_I think she harbors a very strong attraction to you," Padme replied. He made sure no one was around and pulled her into his arms. _

"_You're the only woman for me," he promised. She smiled. _

"_Prove it," she demanded. He did, as he drew her lips into a passionate kiss. Padme deepened the kiss, thrusting her tongue into his mouth._

"_Wow," he said, in a daze, as she released his lips. _

"_Happy life-day, my love," she whispered, as she nuzzled his neck. _

"_Thanks, but I thought we were going to lie out under the stars," he said, noticing the absence of the wine and blanket. _

"_I sort of changed our date's location," she said. _

"_To where?" he asked. _

"_My bedroom," she replied, meeting his eyes, which widened in surprise. _

"_Padme…are you sure?" he asked. She smiled. _

"_I've never been more sure," she replied, as she kissed him again. _

"_I'm ready Ani. I want to be with you in every way possible," Padme said. _

"_I'm ready too. I've wanted you for so long," he confessed. _

"_I'm yours Ani, all yours," she promised. He smiled, but then frowned for a moment. _

"_But how will I get in your room? The cameras outside your door will record me going into your room," he said. _

"_Oh, Master Siri happened to turn the ones outside my balcony off for the evening. You'll have to use those impressive Jedi muscles to climb up to my balcony. The balcony door is open, my love. I'll see you soon," she said, as she sauntered inside. Anakin waited until she was out of sight, before sprinting through the garden's until he reached Padme's balcony. He climbed up and stepped inside, quietly closing the door behind him. He waited several minutes, before he heard the fresher door slide open. Padme emerged in a long, black silk robe. Anakin's eyes locked on her, as she poured two glasses of red wine, handing one to him. She smiled at him, as he put his free arm around her waist and they gazed at the starry sky from her balcony window. The sweet scent from her hair entranced him and he slowly nipped at her slender neck, driving her wild. _

"_You're so beautiful. I love you so much and my love for you is forever," he whispered to her. She turned in his strong embrace, her eyes locking with his. _

"_And I you, my sweet Jedi," she whispered in return, as he swept her into his arms and carried her to bed. It would be a long night of love and passion, as the new lovers would discover a new depth to their love and experience many wondrous pleasures that their love offered… _

* * *

_ Much later, after their impassioned lovemaking ended and surrendered into the afterglow period, Anakin managed to roll onto his side. She cuddled against him as she caressed his face, in awe of the way he had just made her feel. _

"_I…I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked. She smiled at him. _

"_Hurt me? You made me feel incredible. You were amazing. It must be those Jedi instincts," she said, cuddling against him. She was enjoying a little superiority right now. Not over Anakin, of course, but over her friends. To listen to Sabe and her friends, the female orgasm was almost non-existent, at least a real one. Anakin was oblivious to what he had done to her and somehow that just made him even sexier. She'd had an orgasm her first time with him and she knew it would only get better. As she rested atop his chest, part of her hoped someday she could brag about her amazing lover to Sabe and her friends to throw all their teasing right back in their faces. But for now, she was content with keeping their amazing love a secret. _

_She wished that she could show them all someday that she was not just the cold, shrewd politician that she let them see her as. She didn't like her Senator persona very much at times, even though she normally did not care what people thought of her. But with Anakin, she was able to be just Padme. A passionate woman who loved with her whole heart and desired to be loved back the same way, thus why her Ani was perfect for her. No man could love her the way he could, or even come close to making her feel the way she did when she was with him. He left her feeling alive, unhinged, desirable, beautiful, and even sexy. These were not things she felt when she was Senator Amidala, the cold, stoic politician. The men in the Senate regarded her as just a pretty face to look at. A little window dressing, until she rejected their advances. Then she was nothing but a cold witch, at least that's what they told everyone to make themselves feel better about her rejection. She heard the talk all the time, especially from the female Senators. Most were jealous of her beauty and outspoken voice in the Senate. She heard them suggest she should be put in her place several times or how she used her beauty to sway the male votes in the Senate. She had never quite fit in with any of them, though a few had always been kind to her, such as Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, and Bel Iblis. They fought for many of the same things that she did. But even then, she still didn't seem to quite fit in. _

_The only person she was comfortable being her true self with was Anakin, and it had been that way since the day she had met him. And that's why she didn't feel guilty about breaking some silly rule the Jedi had about no attachments, for Anakin was her soul mate. And no outdated mandate could keep them apart. She smiled, as she felt him kissing her neck again. She brushed her thoughts away and surrendered in his arms, as he pressed his lips to hers again. She felt the flames of passion lick at her nerves, as he held her tiny frame in his strong arms. She felt the heat building between them again and she panted, as his hands caressed her all over. _

"_Ani…" she cooed breathlessly, as he kissed all over her body. She felt his need against her and praised his amazing Jedi stamina, as their lips crashed together again. It would be a long night of passion and lovemaking, before they would finally fall asleep in each other's arms from exhaustion... _

* * *

Padme was brought back to reality by Anakin's voice.

"Angel…you okay? You spaced out there for a minute," he said. She smiled at him.

"I'm fine. Just reminiscing about our first night together," she said. He smiled.

"That was an amazing night," he replied, as he kissed her cheek.

"I can't help but notice that you seem a little troubled though," he mentioned.

"Not troubled really. I guess I was just thinking about how no one but you really knows me. And maybe Siri, of course. I don't usually let them get to me, but when people call you names so many times, it's hard not to start believing it," she said, a little sadly. Anakin took her in his arms and lifted her chin, making her eyes meet his.

"Listen to me, angel. They are fools. They don't know what an amazing woman you really are. But someday they will. Our love won't always be forbidden. Someday, we'll be able to be together without secrecy," he said. She smiled slightly.

"You think?" she asked. He nodded.

"I do. I'm going to make it happen for us. They are so wrong about you, Padme. Even your so-called friends aren't very nice to you and don't think it doesn't bother me," he said a little bitterly. She smiled and caressed his cheek.

"But I have you and you know me better than anyone, so that's all that matters to me. I don't believe what they say, because it's your opinion that truly matters to me," she promised. He smirked.

"Good. But I still want to Force choke them all sometimes," he said darkly. She smacked his arm.

"No Force choking, Ani. That's bad," she scolded lightly. He grumbled under his breath.

"…never lets me Force choke anyone." Padme giggled. Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so I would never Force choke anyone, but I sure feel like it sometimes. I don't like when people treat you badly. Good thing Master Siri has taught me an incredible amount of control, because it takes everything I have not to pound some of those people into oblivion," he replied. She smiled and kissed his cheek softly.

"My hero," she said, as she stood and began walking.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm taking a walk to the falls. Would you care to join me, handsome Jedi, or are you going to stay there and keep brooding?" she teased. He hopped up in response.

"You're in for it now," he said. She squealed and started running, as he began chasing her. He easily caught up with her and swept her into his arms.

"Cheater," she huffed.

"I don't cheat," he protested.

"You used the Force to run faster. I can't do that, so it's cheating," she replied playfully.

"You're just a sore loser," he said, with a smirk. She smacked his chest and he hauled her up, tossing her over his shoulder.

"Ani, you put me down now," Padme ordered. In response, he started tickling her. She squirmed and giggled uncontrollably, eventually causing them to go tumbling into the meadow. Padme tackled him and he laughed, as she started tickling him. He put his arms around her waist and they went rolling about like a couple of silly children. They soon stopped rolling, as their eyes locked, as she lay above him. Their lips met in a tender, passionate kiss, as their rolling began again, only this time, it was a much more adult romp, as their lips never parted. Padme smiled, as their lips eventually parted and he helped her up.

"Come on, let's take that walk," she said, as they joined hands and headed off in the direction of the mighty waterfalls in the near distance.

"Yeah, it's warm out here. Maybe we can take a nice cool swim," he replied.

"I don't have our bathing suits," she replied, noticing his smirk.

"We are not swimming naked," she stated firmly.

"Aw, why not? There's no one around," he replied.

"Ani! I can't…" she said, as she began looking around, making him grin even wider.

"Is there really no one around?" she asked. He grinned at her.

"You dismissed all the handmaidens and help staff. This place is very secluded, thus why we came here. I assure you there is no one around for miles," he said. She felt giddy at the thought of taking a swim with her beloved…with no clothes on.

"Well, come on then. What are we waiting for?" she giggled, as she began running toward the falls. He laughed and sprinted to catch up with her. So far, this was the most relaxed he'd seen her in a long time, and it made his heart swell with joy.


	5. Discoveries and Passion's Fire

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars.

AN: Thanks for the reviews everybody! We appreciate your input.

High Admiral Thorin, it's funny you should mention that. Obi-Wan will duel someone later on (no, it won't be Siri), and the effect of that will lead him to improve his saber skills eventually. But the circumstances under which he does so will be a complete surprise. :D

- PH316

Under the Setting Sun

Chapter 5: Discoveries and Passion's Fire

He chuckled at her as they walked back from their jaunt to the waterfalls. Their hair and clothes were wet, for they had forgotten to bring any towels. Padme's face held a dreamy stare, yet a blush stained her cheeks.

"You can stop laughing at me now," she chided. Anakin leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Sorry angel," he replied.

"I just can't believe we did that," she mentioned.

"What? That we went skinny dipping or that we made love by the falls?" he asked. She blushed again.

"Both! I mean, we're out in the open," she fretted.

"Don't worry Padme. No one was around. I made sure of it. I'd never do anything to compromise your safety," he promised. Her heart melted.

"I know and I definitely don't regret it. It was amazing…as always," she said tenderly. Anakin leaned in and met her lips halfway.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving," he said. She smiled.

"Me too. Let's go clean up for dinner," she replied, as they trekked to the house.

* * *

Two starfighters exited out of hyperspace into the blackness of space, each one painted in the red color scheme of the Jedi Order. Detaching from their hyperdrive rings, the fighters proceeded towards the nearby planet.

Siri Tachi frowned as she stared out the viewport. Ahead of her was a planet covered in blues and whites, signifying a large ocean mass with significant cloud coverage.

Kamino.

So that youngling was right, she thought sourly. Someone had erased the planet from the archives. She recalled the conversation she had had with Yoda back at the Temple.

_Siri grabbed the orb she'd "borrowed" from the archives of the missing Kamino system with a wave of her hand. She'd have to return it later on before Jocasta Nu gave her grief about it. _

_Yoda walked beside her, thinking on what they had just learned. Kenobi said nothing. Whether it was because he was deep in contemplation or back to his sullen self now that the excitement was over, Siri didn't know. _

"_Erased from the archives, the information has been," Yoda said._

"_But Master Yoda, who would have the authority to erase a set of files from the archives? Not to mention, the incentive? Who would want to tamper with those files? We only just learned about their significance just now," Siri remarked._

_Yoda nodded. "Dangerous and disturbing this puzzle is. Only a Jedi could have erased those files from the archives."_

_Siri frowned at the thought. The idea of a Jedi erasing information from the archives was disturbing on several levels. She hated to think there was a spy among them, or some other variation of a traitor. But why else would someone erase information from the archives unless there was a sinister purpose to it?_

"_Who do you think could have done it?" Siri questioned._

"_Know that, I do not. Meditate on this, I will," Yoda responded._

It seemed the old troll was right. Whoever did this, they clearly didn't want Kamino to be found.

"You see it, Obi-Wan?" she asked dryly.

"Yeah, I see it," the other responded just as sourly. He too understood the implications of this.

Together they descended into the atmosphere.

The close-up view of the planet wasn't much better. Torrential rains poured down onto the planet, adding generously to the already flooded geography. Everywhere they looked, darkness and lightning ruled the skies, causing them to be more than a little nervous about the situation. If one of those lightning bolts were to strike their fighter, they would be in very big trouble. Although there were no expectations on what the planet would be like, Siri was sure they would have been dashed pretty quickly if there were. This place was miserable. There was no way to capture how miserable in a databank file, though. You had to see it in person.

She had her R2 unit scan for surrounding cities and other settlements. A multitude of settlements came up, noticeably one that was located a few kilometers away. Soon enough, a lighted city built entirely on stilts came into view, its dark grey surface barely standing out against the clouded horizon.

"Let's land on that city. It looks like one of the larger ones," Siri said, reading the data on her view screen.

Obi-Wan mumbled an agreement and followed suit. The city was located along the Western hemisphere, right near their position. It looked like there were other cities nearby, or perhaps different parts of that same city. There was no way to tell for sure.

They found a landing pad and docked on the platform.

Siri climbed out of her fighter, as did Obi-Wan. They threw their hoods over their heads, grimacing at the downpour. The air was chilly with gale force winds. It was definitely not the place to be in with only a set of Jedi robes and a flimsy cloak.

Incredibly enough, a door opened at the end of the bridge connecting to the platform. A tall, spindly being came out to meet them.

Siri gaped at the being that approached them. She had never seen anything like this before. A look at Obi-Wan revealed he thought the same way. The being was taller than most of the people at the Temple, minus the Wookiee Jedi. Its arms and neck were delicately thin, the latter stretching up a foot and a half up to its skull. The light gray skin and white robes gave it an ephemeral look, one Siri had rarely seen before. It looked fragile, for lack of a better term. And yet, it carried itself with a surprising grace. Its movements were elegant, like every gesture was calculated before being carried out. Though she couldn't read the alien face, Siri was sure it was staring at them with a mixture of curiosity and…excitement?

The creature spoke in a kindly voice. "Master Jedi, welcome to Kamino. You've been a long time coming. We were beginning to think you weren't coming."

Siri and Obi-Wan looked at each other.

"We're…expected?" Siri asked.

"Oh yes," the creature responded. "Allow me to lead you to the conference room. The Prime Minister is expecting you."

"And you are?" Siri asked.

"My name is Taun We," the creature responded.

Siri gave a thoughtful glance at Obi-Wan. She turned back to their host. "By all means, then," she gestured. "Lead the way."

* * *

Padme sat at her vanity, wrapped in a fluffy white robe, after showering. Anakin was already done and dressed for dinner, waiting downstairs for her. She finished braiding her hair down her back and stepped to her massive closet to pick a dress. She tossed her towel away and put on a pair of black lace panties. She picked what had to be the most scandalous dress she owned and gazed at it. It was a black leather corset dress that Sabe insisted she couldn't pull off even if she wanted to. Padme sighed, thinking how sad it was that such a rift had grown between her and her once best friend. She and Sabe had grown up together and attended the legislative youth program together. Sabe was by her side as Queen and the rift slowly began. She suspected Sabe had always been a little jealous, since she was passed over for Princess of Theed and later Queen. Over the years it had grown and she couldn't imagine what she could still possibly be jealous of. Being a Senator was certainly not as glamorous as it looked.

She pushed those thoughts away and focused on getting dressed. She slipped into the tight dress and when she finished, she almost gasped at her appearance. The top half of the dress lifted her cleavage and left an enticing amount in view. The bodice hugged her body perfectly and she imagined Anakin's reaction to attire. She smiled in satisfaction. Sabe had no idea what she was talking about, Padme thought, remembering her earlier antics with her handsome Jedi. Padme smiled dreamily again.

She had absolutely no idea whatsoever. Maybe Senator Amidala knew nothing about pleasing a man…but Padme knew everything about pleasing _her_ man. Satisfied with renewed confidence, Padme exited her bedroom and slowly stepped down the stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Padme was dressing, Anakin was downstairs with a little dilemma of his own. He paced back and forth, talking to himself as he did. Artoo watched him, clicking in bewilderment, wondering if his Master had lost it. He opened the ring case and gazed at the ring inside.

"You can do this, Anakin. Just ask her…simple words," Anakin fretted. He immediately scoffed at those thoughts.

_Not simple words. You're asking the most beautiful woman in the galaxy to enter into a forbidden marriage with you._ "Sith…what am I doing?" he wondered aloud, remembering how he acquired the ring. Master Siri and he had busted a bunch of smugglers on the way to Ansion…

_Anakin and Siri cuffed the last of the smugglers and loaded them onto the prison transport. _

"_That's the last of them, Master. What do we do with all this stuff?" Anakin asked, indicating the merchandise before them. _

"_We turn it over to the Senate Officials. They'll make sure it all gets back to where it belongs. Let's stack these cases over here," Siri motioned. They began doing so and as Anakin lifted the last one, a small ring fell out. Anakin set the case down and picked the trinket up, gazing at the beautiful stone. Siri looked over his shoulder, as he examined the beautiful ring. _

"_An Iris stone," she said. _

"_A what?" Anakin asked. Siri smiled. _

"_An Iris stone. The word Iris in ancient Nabooan means rainbow. When this stone hits the light, all different colors reflect from it," Siri said, describing the stone that was clear in color at the moment. _

"_This is a Nabooan stone?" Anakin asked. She nodded. _

"_The Gungans used to mine them, but Iris minerals are depleted and have been for a very long time. They are very rare," Siri said. Anakin thought about how beautiful it would look on Padme's finger. But sadly, the ring probably was worth a fortune – he could never afford such a thing. Siri closed his hand, concealing the ring. Anakin looked up at her. _

"_Put it on her finger," Siri said. _

"_But Master, I can't keep this," Anakin protested. _

"_Ani…look at all this stuff. I don't think they'll notice that one tiny little ring is gone. I know how much you want to put it on her finger," Siri answered. _

"_But…what if she doesn't say yes? What if she doesn't want to marry me?" Anakin fretted. _

"_You worry too much, Padawan. Just trust me. Have I ever led you wrong?" Siri asked. Anakin shook his head. _

"_No," he answered. _

"_Good. But you had better invite me to the wedding," Siri ordered. Anakin smiled. _

"_Master, do you really think we'd get married without you being there?" Anakin asked. _

"_You better not, or I'll kick your butt," Siri promised, ruffling his hair. _

Anakin quickly concealed the ring, as he sensed Padme coming down the stairs. His eyes nearly popped out, as he saw her clad in the tightest, sexiest dress he'd ever seen her in. She smiled shyly, pleased with his reaction as she met his fixated gaze.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hi," he responded, still unable to tear his eyes away from her.

"Wow," Anakin said, out of lack of any other response. Seconds later they came together, and he pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"I take it you like my new dress," she replied.

"What's not to like?" he asked, taking her in his arms.

"You're so beautiful," Anakin said, pecking her on the lips.

"And sexy too," he added, kissing her again. Padme hummed as she felt his hands caress her back, around to her hips, and finally to her rear, cupping it playfully. She moaned into his kiss, letting his passion render her limp in his arms.

"Dinner's probably almost ready," Padme said, referring to the dewback fillet and Nabooan wild rice casserole she had made up that morning. He smiled.

"Okay. We can pick up where we left off…after dinner," he promised. She smiled and he watched her hips sway, as she sauntered to the kitchen. Force…she had to be an angel or goddess, he was sure. He took the ring from his pocket and gazed at it again. He was the luckiest man in the galaxy and he would spend the rest of his life making sure she knew how much he loved her. He quickly put the ring back in his pocket, as she heard her call him. He left to join his beautiful future bride for dinner.

* * *

As Padme sipped at her red wine, she looked across the table at her love.

"Something on your mind, beautiful?" he asked. His deep sexy voice sent chills up her spine.

"Just wondering why the man I love is all the way over there," she replied. He smirked and stood up, bringing his glass of wine with him.

"Well, now that dinner is finished, then perhaps, I should sit here for…desert," he said, lingering the last word, as he leaned in from his new seat and placed several kisses along her neck. He smirked and sliced open a piece of Shurra fruit. He speared a slice and brought it to her lips. Padme bit into her favorite fruit and watched, as he took a bite also. They soon finished and retired to the sitting room with their wine glasses and a half drank bottle. As Anakin started a fire in the fireplace, he knew this was it. He would ask her to marry him…right here. He looked back at her, watching as the fire cast a glow on her creamy skin. Her beauty intoxicated him more than even the strongest alcohol ever could. He watched her get up and turn on some soft music, her hips swaying softly with her steps.

"Will you dance with me, Ani?" she asked. He could never deny her anything. He stood and swept her into his arms.

"Always, Padme, always," he replied, as they swayed together. Padme sighed, feeling safer in his arms than she ever had. It did not matter that there were people out there trying to kill her, for she did not fear them, as long as he held her in his strong arms. She sighed and rested her head against his chest. They stayed like that for some time, before their lips came together in a series of passionate, loving kisses. Anakin looked into her mesmerizing brown eyes and let her soothing presence calm his nervousness.

"Padme…there's something I need to ask you," he said, as he took her hand and sat down on the sofa, before the crackling fire. She sat next to him, a puzzled look on her face.

"Ani, what is it?" she asked in concern.

"Nothing is wrong," he assured her.

"In fact, everything is so very right," he continued.

"Padme…being with you is like a dream come true for me. Your love gives me strength and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to hold you and love you...and I will always and forever. Our love is amazing and because of you, I strive to be the best man I can. For you Padme, everything I do is for you. It is the Will of the Force that we are together…and I never want to be apart. I want you to be mine in this life…and beyond. And that is why tonight, I ask you, Padme Amidala, my angel, my life, to marry me," Anakin said, as he opened his palm, revealing the ring. Padme gasped and put her hand to her mouth in awe.

"Oh Anakin…" she cried, happiness in her voice.

"If you are my wife, then I will be complete. I know…you can't wear thing ring in public, but for now, I can put it on your finger, for here, it is just us," Anakin said. A few tears slipped down her cheeks. She knew they shouldn't. But her heart had long ago overruled her head when it came to Anakin. Amidala warned her of the consequences, but when it came to this man before her, Padme ruled. Amidala be damned, she was going to be his wife. She wanted to be Padme Skywalker more than anything in the galaxy! Amidala's doubts and fears were silenced. Padme threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. She surprised him by capturing his lips with her own. He chuckled, as he pulled her into his lap and their lips parted.

"Is that a yes?" he asked.

"Definitely a yes. I want to be yours, always, Anakin," she said.

"You will be. And I'll always be yours, angel, for I could never love another," he said, as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Oh Anakin, it's beautiful. How did you get this?" she asked.

"Master Siri and I busted a band of smugglers a couple months ago. This ring fell out when we were moving the merchandise. Master told me that one little trinket wouldn't matter and that I should keep it for you. We have Master Siri's blessing," he said. She smiled.

"We are lucky to have her love and support. I love it, sweetheart. And I love you," she said, hugging him.

"When I am in public, I will put my ring on a chain and wear it around my neck, close to my heart, where it will always remind me that our love is forever," Padme said. He pressed his lips to hers. Their kisses grew feverish, as the passion between them was unleashed, burning as brightly and hotly as the fire before them. A pile of fluffy floor cushions and blankets lay by the fire where Padme had placed them. Padme was breathless and her heart pounded in her chest, as her lover lifted her into his strong arms and laid her on the mass of bedding next to the fire. He gazed down at her, the emotions swirling between them. And they came together, as they were swallowed by their passion, need, and desire for each other. The burning fire paled in comparison to the passion burning between the handsome Jedi protector and his beautiful Senator...


	6. Dreams and Portents

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 6! We hope you enjoy it. Please let us know what you think!

Under the Setting Sun

By Lilac Moon and PyramidHead316

Chapter 6: Dreams and Portents

The creature led them to a circular room further into the facility. With a sweep of its arm, the Kaminoan lowered three pod shaped chairs from the ceiling, two for Obi-Wan and Siri, and one for another person. The Jedi could not help being dazzled by the Kaminoans' architecture. The walls were a brilliant white around them. It was almost blinding in its intensity.

Moments later, a similar looking creature walked into the conference room. This one had a slightly different skin tone than the other. Siri only assumed it was the Prime Minister.

"Welcome, Master Jedi. I am Prime Minister Lama Su. It is a pleasure to see you after so many years," the Prime Minister said in a soft spoken voice, very much like Taun We's.

"How long have you been expecting us?" Siri questioned.

"Why, ever since you placed the order, of course," Lama Su answered.

"And when was that?"

"Around ten years ago," Lama Su responded, a hint of confusion on his delicate features. Siri nodded.

"Of course. I'm sorry, but the Council wasn't clear on certain details. It's not that often we are called to an assignment like this," Siri answered, hoping the Kaminoan bought it. To her relief, the Prime Minister suspected nothing.

"I understand. Nonetheless, you'll be happy to know that 350,000 units are complete, with one million more well on the way."

"The units? What units?"

"For the army. Did Sifo-Dyas not brief you on the order he requested?" Lama Su inquired, confused. "He is still a leading member of the Jedi Council, is he not?"

Siri bit her lip. How to answer that? "Master Sifo-Dyas was killed around ten years ago," she answered carefully.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," the Kaminoan said with some semblance of regret. Clearly he was taken aback. Still, he put on a positive front. "But I'm sure he would have been proud of the army we have created for the Jedi."

That instantly caught Siri's attention. "The army?"

"Yes, a clone army. And might I say, one of the finest we have ever created. But I'm sure you are anxious to inspect the units?"

"That's why we're here," Siri stated, semi-cheerfully. She didn't want to seem like she was confused about what was going on. She already sensed Obi-Wan had no idea what the hell was going on, and was having no qualms about masking that confusion. Standing up from their chairs, they followed the Prime Minister as he led them towards whatever was their destination. They remained a respectable distance behind, still disoriented by the surrealism of the situation.

"I really wish the Council would have told us about this," Siri muttered to Obi-Wan, just loud enough for Lama Su to hear. Picking up on her idea, Obi-Wan nodded in response. They needed to act casual about the situation if they were to fool their "host". They couldn't afford a slip-up at this point in time. Bad enough they already startled the Kaminoan by not knowing about the "army" right away. Nonetheless, Siri sent him a clear mental message: _Play along Kenobi. _

She received the mental equivalent of a grumble in response.

"I agree. I really wish the Council would have given more details about Syfo-Dias' project," Kenobi responded smoothly.

Clearly Obi-Wan thought he was playing along just fine. Siri wasn't so sure. It wouldn't be the first time Kenobi's mouth got him into trouble.

"I understand now why the Council was so secretive about it. This is an important step for the Jedi," Siri stated. She kept her senses attuned to Lama Su's emotions, to see if he suspected anything.

Thankfully, the aura of calmness around him remained unmoved. Although Siri couldn't read the Kaminoans that well, she was fairly confident he suspected nothing out of the ordinary.

Time to check out this "army" for themselves.

* * *

_He heard her cry out and he searched for her. _

"_Mom…" he cried. He could feel her pain. Something was hurting her…or someone. So much pain._

"_MOM!" he screamed. But he received no answer…only pain. _

"_Mom, where are you?!" he screamed. His eyes searched for her, but all he could see was sand. Nothing but sand for miles and miles. How he hated sand. The course grains whipped around him and he shut his eyes tightly, as a sandstorm raged around him, blocking him from finding his mother. _

_And then he saw what they were doing to her. He saw it in his mind, in all its crystal clarity. They were beating her, whipping her with leather lashes for their frustrations over the settlers' actions. He didn't know who they were, but they were savage in their treatment of her, their surface thoughts radiating nothing but anger and hatred._

_Anakin tried to help her. He tried to rush to the spot and strike down the animals doing this to her. Yet he found himself frozen to the spot, like in a dream. He could only watch as they struck her mercilessly with their lashes, tearing the skin from her back, until finally Shmi's eyes rolled upwards, and her head fell back. _

_A part of his spirit broke inside Anakin. He felt tears slide down his cheeks, moistening his face with their trails. He called out to his mom, to try to get her to awaken, but Shmi didn't respond._

_She was gone. _

"_Mom…Mom, NO!" he cried. _

_The Force itself screamed over his loss._

"Mom…Mom…no…" Anakin cried, shifting wildly in his sleep.

"Ani! Wake up, please," Padme said, shaking his shoulders. His eyes flew open with a start, as he gazed up into the concerned face of the woman he loved.

"You were having a nightmare, sweetheart," she said. Her voice soothed him and he laid back against the cushion beneath him. The fire had gone out and it was just the two of them together in the darkness.

"It was so real…" Anakin said.

"Your dream?" she asked. He nodded.

"I could feel her pain, Padme. My mother…I think something terrible has happened to her," Anakin said. Padme stroked his cheek and gently kissed his lips.

"Then we should go after her," she said. He shook his head.

"I can't leave you, not with those bounty hunters out there looking for you," he replied.

"Then I will go with you," she insisted. He looked at her incredulously.

"To Tatooine? That scum and villain infested sand hole? I don't think so. It's too dangerous," he responded.

"Ani, if your mother is in danger, then we cannot do nothing. I won't let you lose her. She's going to be my mother too," Padme replied.

"I couldn't handle it if anything happened to you, especially if it was my fault. You're everything to me," he said.

"I know, just as you are everything to me. That's why I cannot stand by and do nothing if your mother is really in danger. I think we should go check on her," Padme insisted.

"It could be just a dream," he replied.

He didn't believe it for a second. The dream was too real, too vivid. But he would never be able to live with himself if something happened to Padme while going back there.

"And it could be real," she retorted. Anakin contemplated their options for a few moments, not liking any of them.

"This is a bad idea. Tatooine is the last place I should be taking you," he relented.

"I will not leave your side for a second. We'll leave in the morning," she said, lying back down.

"I don't think I can go back to sleep," he replied. She cuddled against him and he felt his muscles relax, as she began combing her fingers through his hair.

"Try, my love. For me," she said. With her by his side, her soft touch, and her soothing presence, his eyelids soon became heavy. Slowly, they fell back to sleep together.

* * *

The hallway was the same blinding white as the rest of the building. But there was a difference. The hallway had massive windows on either side, allowing for the view of Tipoca City's latest endeavor. Grudgingly, the Jedi were forced to admit that the Kaminoans were every bit as brilliant as they claimed. The cloning center was a marvel of engineering and technology. No one could have suspected from the outside that the city harbored such an astounding project within its walls. Indeed, the cloning center rivaled the best technological facilities seen in the Republic.

And Siri was stunned by the sight of it all. Semi-adult specimens in stasis tubes, infants in growth capsules…everywhere she looked, there were hundreds or perhaps thousands of clones in varying levels of maturity, all genetically identical to each other. And there were multiple levels to this building, with each one housing a massive assortment of clones. Not only that, there were several other buildings near this one, each one also creating an impressive number of clones. And there were other cities carrying out cloning projects, though none as big as Tipoca. Droids attended to the beings in the growth tubes, feeding them and checking on their status through the network of connections the Kaminoans had set up. The precision of it astounded her. This was a well-fueled machine of an operation, with only one goal in mind: to grow an army capable of being the best the Republic had ever seen.

"Clones can think creatively and are capable of independent thought. You will find that they are far superior to droids," Lama Su stated.

"How do you get them to adulthood so quickly?" Siri asked.

"The clones are given accelerated growth periods to mature them into fighting shape," Lama Su explained.

"What is the extent of the growth process?"

"The clones are aged to approximately 20 years of age. Without growth acceleration, a mature clone would take a lifetime to grow. Now we do it in half the time," Lama Su said.

"This is an impressive operation. You are aware this is illegal, of course?" Kenobi remarked.

Siri gave a sharp glance at Obi-Wan, staring incredulously with widened eyes at the Jedi. The Kaminoan also looked confused. Siri immediately thought of an excuse to give their host. She knew she had to act quickly to save their butts.

"I'm sorry. Forgive my friend here. You must understand, the Jedi Council is usually not proactive with regards to the galactic stage. This is the first time they've really taken the initiative in taking control of the Republic. We can't allow anyone to know that we're doing this," Siri explained. To her relief, the Prime Minister

"Of course. I understand," the Kaminoan nodded.

Siri turned to Obi-Wan, who looked oblivious about the faux pas he'd just committed. Her jaw practically fell on the floor when she heard what came out of his mouth. She couldn't believe he was confused about what happened. Was he really that stupid? She thought to herself. Did he really not know what would happen if he told these people that what they were doing was against the Republic? They were on thin ice enough as it was. Sith, what was wrong with the man?! He looked like he was about to open his mouth again and she gave him a signal that warned against it. Privately, she sent him a furious message. _ARE YOU INSANE?!_ She wanted to slap him, but that would only cause more confusion in their Kaminoan host.

She turned her attention back to their host, mindful not to be rude given his patience with them. She gave Obi-Wan an evil stare out of the corner of her eye.

"We've also implemented some Force sensitivity into the units. You will find that they possess higher shielding and are more difficult to influence," Lama Su continued.

Siri gave him a sharp glance. "What?"

The Kaminoan gave her an odd look. "Did Sifo-Dyas not inform you of the request he made to us?" Lama Su asked.

"No, we just didn't expect it to work. Implanting Force sensitivity in a regular being is an incredibly daunting task," Siri bluffed her way through the inquiry, showing no trace of the anxiousness she was currently feeling.

"Neither did we. But we have made several advances in the past few years, in the art of engineering sensitivity," Lama Su elaborated.

She was finding herself more horrified by the moment.

They had come here to find a bounty hunter on a missing planet. Instead they found a world with unlike any they had ever seen, with the most advanced cloning technology in the galaxy. And now that cloning technology was being put to extensive use, creating an army unlike any the galaxy had witnessed.

It wasn't often Siri Tachi was afraid. She was often bold and proactive, serving as an example to Anakin of what it meant to be a true Jedi in the face of adversity, without detaching oneself from one's emotions entirely. But this, this was something to fear. Clones born and bred for the sole of fighting in a war. And not just any clones. Ones enhanced with the Force, to be more resistant to their manipulations. She wondered if the Kaminoans realized the irony of Jedi engineering an army to be resistant to the Force. Probably not. They seemed oblivious to the implications of what they were doing.

But Siri wasn't. This…this was frightening in its implications. Someone was getting ready to wage war. A thousand years of peace were about to be shattered, in the blink of an eye. They would have commissioned the clone army if they weren't. Siri could not help but wonder, what would happen when knowledge of the existence of this army became public?

And they still had a bounty hunter to find.

_One thing at a time, Siri_, she told herself.

"These are the facilities where the clones are fed," Lama Su stated, pointing out the settings below with a slender arm. "You will notice that everything is conducted in an orderly fashion, with optimal priority given to nutrition, to ensure they remain in top physical shape."

Obi-Wan and Siri looked down and saw hundreds of soldiers scattered around the tables in the mess hall, going about their daily meal. That wasn't even the most alarming part. Even at this unfocused range, they could see that all of the men were exact duplicates. A living monument to one man, whoever he may be. Their auras even felt similar, as though they were minute variations of a single pattern.

Which in fact they were. No doubt whoever commissioned the army was counting on that fact for some sinister purpose. There was no doubt about it in Siri's mind. This army was meant to be used against the Jedi. Painful though it was, there was no other explanation. The Kaminoans claimed the army was for the Jedi. But why? Why would Sifo-Dyas place an order for an army without telling the Council? Unless he foresaw some great disaster for the Republic. But why would he not tell the Council about it?

This didn't make any sense. Too many questions, and not a shred of answers to be found. She struggled to wrap her mind around the concept of an army being created behind their backs. The prominent question at the forefront was how. How could they not have seen this through the Force? Were they that blind? Truly they were blind if they were unable to foresee such a galaxy shattering event.

She chased the troubling thoughts away. What was done was done. The army was here. They would deal with the circumstances of its creation later.

Now there was only one question to answer.

"Who was the donor?" Siri asked.

"Oh, he is a magnificent specimen. He is a bounty hunter called Jango Fett."

That caught Siri's attention, for sure. "A bounty hunter?"

"Yes. He was chosen for the experiment after many rigorous tests.

"Do you know where he is now?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Of course. He resides here in our facility. Besides his pay, which is considerable, he only asked for one thing: an unaltered clone, with no age acceleration or manipulation to make it more docile. A curious request, don't you think?" Lama Su asked.

"Indeed," Obi-Wan answered.

"May we meet this Jango Fett?" Siri asked.

"Of course," the Prime Minister assured them.

"Here we are," Lama Su opening a door that led them to a balcony. "This is the facility where our clone warriors train."

Siri cautiously peered over the edge, along with her companion. And when they saw what lay below them, her stomach plummeted to the ground. The sight was more impressive than they ever could have imagined. _Sweet Force!_ She thought to herself, as she and Obi-Wan looked on in shock.

Thousands of white armor clad figures marched along the room in uniform formations. Others were engaged in drills, testing out weapons and combat maneuvers. Almost all of them were armed, the very picture of their dubious purpose: born and bred killers, designed to be the most effective soldiers possible. It looked like an image right out of a Corellian general's wildest dream. The Army of the Republic, ready to destroy anything in their path. Siri took a moment to collect herself, shaken by the display of awesome military power.

"Magnificent," Lama Su boasted, clearly proud of their creations.

Siri could only agree.

* * *

_Coruscant_

In the meditation room of the Jedi Council, a distinguished figure was deep in placid contemplation.

Mace Windu was meditating. He was situated on a cushioned pad, legs curled under him, the very picture of serenity. The flow of energy from the Force they served was all around him, immersing him in its beauty. His senses were sharper than ever, everything around him visible in crystal clarity. The purifying energy of the Force flowed throughout his veins, imbuing him with an unparalleled sense of inner peace. It was here that the Jedi gained their deepest wisdom, their most profound insight. There was simply not another thing like it. Many in the Order questioned the purpose of meditation when they were younger. It wasn't necessary to feel the Force, so why should they meditate when they could easily be doing other things like training and dueling? It wasn't until they were older that they grew to truly appreciate the insight meditation had to offer them.

Mace Windu opened his eyes. He looked across at Jedi Master Count Dooku. The other shared a similar expression of serenity. It was customary of Council members to meditate together. Although they could easily do it on their own, it was especially rewarding to be in the presence of another Force sensitive when meditating. The shared energy of peacefulness achieved through being one with the Force was indescribable in its effect. Although Dooku was not a Council member, one hardly noticed the difference. Despite his dark colored outfit and regal air about him, he looked every bit the Council member he should be.

"Siri and Obi-Wan have left to investigate Kamino," Mace told him.

"Yes, I heard so earlier," Dooku responded. Mace raised an eyebrow.

"You've been following this investigation unusually closely," Windu stated.

"I sense that something important will come out of this for the Jedi. I don't know what it is, but it will be significant for the Order," Dooku said.

Mace understood. He felt the same thing. The mysterious Separatist movement was growing in power, directed by an unseen hand. They had no idea who was truly behind it. The Neimoidians and other merchant guilds appeared to be at the head of it, but there were enough hints that that was merely a façade. He sensed there was something big in store for the Republic. But he had no idea what. Neither did the other members of the Council.

There was another issue plaguing him. One that was very much centered on this man in front of him. And now would be a fitting time to address it.

"You've taken an unusual interest in young Skywalker. May I ask why?" Mace asked Count Dooku.

"He is an exceptional Jedi. He is by far our most promising student," Dooku shrugged.

"Perhaps, but your interest in him goes far beyond that of a Master checking on a promising student. You go closely over his missions, you check on his progress in his studies, you glance at him from afar when he's not looking. Why? Why is he of so much interest to you?"

Dooku groaned to himself. He didn't like answering this type of question. He preferred to keep his speculations to himself until he possessed solid evidence, at which point he would confront the Council with his insights. But in this case, it looked like he would not escape without answering Mace's query.

"Anakin is the Chosen One. I feel it with every inch of my bones. Qui-Gon was right when he brought him here," Dooku answered.

"That's a powerful statement."

"But a true one. You know it too, my friend. Anakin is an exceptionally gifted Jedi. The future of the Order may rest in his hands." Dooku's expression soured. "But there are those who don't believe he is the Chosen One. Ones like Kenobi and Adi Gallia. They are still convinced you were a group of fools to train him. Even though Siri was only following the will of the Force."

Dooku said the last statements with an air of contempt. It was no secret what his feelings on the matter were.

"Tachi has trained him well. But there are still things she cannot teach him. I can, and I must be ready when the times come. There are the things the Sith know about the Force, things he must be ready to encounter, and if the rumors I've heard are true, the Sith Lord is very powerful. That is not arrogance, it is simply the way things are. You, I, and Master Yoda are the ones most experienced in the Force. If we are to prepare Anakin to face the Sith Lord, it must be done by us."

Briefly, Mace wondered how Dooku could be so certain that Anakin was the Chosen One. He quickly realized the reason. Dooku was one of those who had studied the Chosen One prophecy thoroughly over the years. He knew everything about the prophecy – what its characteristics for the candidate were, what the various interpretations of it were, everything. Add to that, Count Dooku was strong in the Force, second only to Yoda. Mace was a very close third, but he knew the Count knew things about the Force that Mace did not.

Perhaps he was feeling the same thing Mace felt that day, ten years ago.

It was a solemn day, that Naboo afternoon. They were in mourning for Qui-Gon Jinn, and that mourning went on into the evening. His actions seemed timid to many others, but they made sense to him at the time. He was not in the mood to be his usual stubborn self. And that was why when Siri approached them to train Anakin, he allowed it with little protest. Contrary to how it appeared, he was one of the ones who voted to train Anakin. He sensed strongly the boy's strength in the Force, and he felt Anakin had the potential to be one of the greatest Jedi in recent history.

Ten years later, he was glad he made that choice. The boy had grown into an exceptional man, and now Anakin was their most promising student. He dedicated himself to his duties with a passion they had never seen. And while that normally might be a problem (since passion was not allowed), somehow Anakin balanced it out. Siri had indeed taught him well. Whether he was the Chosen One or not was a different issue, but no one could deny he was one of the Order's best.

And that was something that wouldn't have happened if Adi Gallia had her way. That was why he allowed Yoda to shut down her objection, where normally he would have scolded the old Master. Sometimes Yoda was a little too blunt with his assertions, just as sometimes he was a little too cryptic. However, in this case he had a point. There was something different about Anakin, something that begged to be explored. Adi would not allow that. Adi Gallia was a traditionalist, and while that mostly served her well, sometimes it prevented her from seeing the big picture. Granted, Siri was out of line for going behind her Master like that, but he could understand her desperation. His own home world was a hellish waste of misery and suffering. He had no wish for Anakin to return to his hell.

He wondered if he would have done as well with Obi-Wan. Somehow he didn't think so. It wasn't that Obi-Wan wasn't capable. But his mood at the time left much to be desired, and given the way he had reacted in the years after Qui-Gon's death, how would he have reacted if they had put Anakin in his care? A Master needed to be matched with the personality of his Padawan. That was why Dooku turned out so well. Sometimes there were exceptions, like with Dooku and Qui-Gon. But for the most part, pairing a Master with a Padawan who wasn't closely tied to his personality was asking for a disaster. He didn't know how, but something told Mace they had done the right thing in not letting Obi-Wan train Anakin.

He was aware of why Adi didn't want to train the boy. Sure, he was a little old, and there was a lot of fear in him, but every student had his problems. He himself had spent most of his life battling the darkness inside him. The fact that he was a Master now didn't lessen the struggle he went through. Of all the Jedi on the Council, he had the most potential to turn to the dark side. But he fought against giving in to that anger and darkness, and as such, he resisted the dark side. It would take a lot of extra work, but Anakin could do the same. And indeed, Anakin had risen to the challenge. Of course, Adi didn't see that. She was still bitter over her Padawan going above her head, and believed Anakin was a potential threat. Never mind the fact that there were thousands of Jedi to handle Anakin if he got out of line. Force sensitivity only took you so far.

Mace understood. He just wasn't going to let that one _possibility_ stop him from believing in the boy. Not when he had done so much to prove himself under Siri's guidance. And that was why he was looking forward to the results of this mission. If Anakin proved himself here, Mace was going to personally recommend to the Council that Anakin be made a Knight.

In the mean time, he would deal with things as they came to him.

"I admire your confidence, Dooku. I only hope it's warranted," Mace told his friend.

Dooku merely smiled.

"I have no doubt, my friend. I have no doubt."

* * *

Taun We led them to a section where the scientists' apartments were, under Lama Su's order. To their surprise, a young boy answered the door as it chimed.

_This must be the clone he ordered_, Siri thought to herself.

"Hello Boba, is your father here?" Taun We asked. Boba eyed the two Jedi behind her suspiciously.

"Yeah, sure. Dad, Taun We is here," the boy called back, as he let them in.

The Jedi were on their guard as they stepped inside. Immediately a darker skinned man in casual clothing came out to greet them. As soon as Siri saw him, she knew this was their man. There were several scars on his face, and his eyes had a hardened look about them. The mark of an experienced hunter. But more than that, there was one feature that was startling despite their knowledge of the activities in this facility. He looked exactly like the clones they had seen. The only difference was his advanced age. The clones they had seen were in their twenties. This man looked to be about 40-something, possibly his late forties.

This could only be Jango Fett, template for the Clone Army.

"Jango, I trust your recent travel to the mid rim was profitable," Taun We said.

"Somewhat," Jango answered.

"May I introduce Jedi Master Siri Tachi and Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi," Taun We said.

"Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi," Jango said, with a fake smile.

"Your clones are very impressive. You must be very proud," Obi-Wan said.

"Yes. I hope they will be sufficient for your uses," Jango replied.

"Oh yes…they most certainly will. Tell me, Mr. Fett, have you ever been to Coruscant?" Siri asked. Jango tensed visibly.

"Once or twice," he replied.

"Recently?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"No," Jango lied. Out of the corner of her eye, Siri caught a glimpse of a curious looking armor in a nearby room. There was no doubt in her mind: it was the silver armor she had seen a flash of, that night Padme was nearly assassinated. Having noticed her gaze, Jango spoke to his son in another language and the boy quickly shut the door. Siri merely smiled – that act confirmed all her suspicions.

"Thank you Mr. Fett. Our visit here has been most…informative," Siri said.

"The clones will do their job well," Jango replied.

"Of that, we have no doubt," Siri replied, as they both bowed slightly and exited the room with Taun We. Once they were gone, Jango spoke to his son.

"Pack your things. We're leaving," Jango told him. It appeared their ruse was up. The Jedi wasn't fooled. Neither was that man she'd brought here with her. And he wasn't staying here to find out what happened next. It had been a fine stay, but unfortunately for the Kaminoans, he was going to have to leave without a goodbye. His purpose was finished anyway. They could deal with the clones themselves.

He wasn't going to be apprehended by that simpering Jedi wench and her sidekick.


	7. Chasing the Darkness

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 7! Sorry the delay. We hope you enjoy this latest chapter.

Under the Setting Sun

By Lilac Moon and PyramidHead 316

Chapter 7: Chasing the Darkness

The Jedi exited the cloning facility and bowed to the Prime Minister. Lama Su had seen them out, ensuring them that the first battalions of clones were ready for battle, and that they would be able to supply many more, provided they were given the time. Siri and Obi-Wan nodded, though really, the ongoing progress of the unfinished clones was the last thing on their minds.

"Thank you for your time. We look forward to future dealings with you," Obi-Wan said.

The Jedi threw on their hoods as they walked towards to their starfighters. They immediately set about sending a message

"Arfour, ready a transmission to Coruscant, care of the old folks' home," Siri told the astromech on her fighter.

The droid readied the transmission dish and gave the all-clear.

"Let me do all the talking," Siri stated. Obi-Wan frowned, but refrained from commenting, not wanting to get in an argument in the freezing rain.

The holographic projector came online. Obi-Wan stepped aside, allowing Siri to take the helm. Soon enough, she had contact with the Jedi Council.

In Master Yoda's private quarters on Coruscant, Jedi Master Mace Windu and Master Yan Dooku were meeting with the great Jedi Councilor when they received a transmission routed from the Council chamber. The three exchanged a sharp glance after checking the origin of the transmission – this could only be the message they were waiting for. The hologram of Siri Tachi appeared before them.

"Master Tachi, what have you to report?" Yoda questioned.

"Master Yoda, we have made contact with the Prime Minister of Kamino. They are using a bounty hunter called Jango Fett to create a clone army, supposedly for the Republic" Siri reported. "I believe that this is the same bounty hunter responsible for the assassination attempt on Senator Amidala."

Upon that declaration, Mace Windu's stomach plummeted to the ground. _What?_ He asked himself silently, not daring to believe what he'd heard.

"An army?" he blurted out, the surprise audible in his voice. Looking at his two comrades, he could see that they were equally shocked.

"And that's not all," Siri went on. "I have it on good authority that these clones are Force sensitive. They have been engineered to be unusually resilient to the Force and mental manipulation."

There was a wave of shock shared amongst the Jedi. Clones that were resistant to the Force? What kind of abomination was this?

"Hmm…disturbing, this is," Yoda said, his face reflecting a deep concern for the galaxy. "Much more going on on Kamino that meets the eye, there is…"

"And if that weren't enough, it appears that the late Sifo-Dyas was the one who ordered the clone troops in the first place," Siri added, oblivious to the looks of shock on the Council members.

"According to them, Sifo-Dyas placed the order around ten years ago. I was under the impression he was killed before that," Siri said to the Councilors. "Did the Council authorize the creation of a clone army?"

"No. Whoever placed that order did not have the authority of the Jedi Council," Mace responded immediately.

"I didn't think so. Masters, what should I do? We need to apprehend Jango Fett, but I'm not sure we should leave these beings unsupervised. They've already engineered Force sensitivity into the clones. Who knows what else they're planning?" Siri asked.

"Go after Jango Fett. He's the main priority at this point," Mace ordered.

"I agree. Interrogate this Fett, we must. Bring him before us, you will," Yoda concurred.

"Yes Master." With a bow, the hologram of Siri disappeared.

Turning away from the projector, the Jedi shared a look that spoke of a growing sense of dread. An army being created right under their very noses…it was almost impossible to believe. How could they not have seen this? Were they that blind to what was going on around them?

"Blind we are, if creation of this army we did not see," Yoda commented. His companion nodded.

"I think it's time to inform the Senate our ability to use the Force has diminished," Mace Windu said.

"No. The Order has many enemies in the Senate. If we reveal to them that the Jedi have been weakened, it will be a signal for them to pounce," Dooku disagreed vehemently. "Unless we determine the identity of the Sith Lord and eliminate him as a threat, we cannot allow anyone to know of our weakness."

"But we cannot keep them in the dark about this," Mace argued.

"On the contrary, that is what we must do. The risk is too great to reveal what we know," Dooku countered.

"I agree," Yoda said. "Too many enemies we have, to entice them with this knowledge. A secret it must remain."

No one said anything for a long moment. Mace looked annoyed by this, but there was no argument on his part. Deep down inside, the Korun Master knew that Yoda was right.

"What about Sifo-Dyas? Do you really believe he could have ordered the clone army?" Mace asked Yoda and Dooku.

"I don't know," Dooku said. Looking at Yoda, Windu saw he had no response either. He appeared to be meditating for an instant, looking into the Force for a possible answer.

"Wasn't Sifo-Dyas your friend?" Mace turned towards Dooku. The other Master looked visibly unsettled.

"I don't know," Dooku responded. He and Sifo had drifted apart several years ago, just before the Jedi Master's death. Sifo-Dyas wanted to take a more proactive role in opposing the corruption that plagued the Republic. Dooku refused to accept his offer, and that was pretty much the rest of it. They had had a falling out sometime afterward, and they rarely spoke with each other. "I would hope that he wouldn't be involved in something like this, but there was a lot he didn't share with me in those last few days."

Mace was not satisfied with the Master's reply, and it showed. Dooku wished he had an answer to give him, but he himself was confounded by the turn of events this investigation had taken.

The question was obvious: What to do next? As they contemplated that, Dooku wondered if this claim of Sifo-Dyas being the one behind the clone army could possibly be true. He thought he'd known his friend well before their falling out, but apparently there were secrets his friend was keeping from him that were not at all trite. Could Sifo-Dyas have ordered the clone army? Was he truly involved in a plot against the Republic?

Or was someone using his old friend's name to place the blame on the late Jedi Master? That seemed a plausible option. Or was it the other option that presented itself as an alternative? That this was an army for the Republic with no negative stigma attached to it? But then, why the enhanced sensitivity to the Force?

There was something off about this situation. Dooku wasn't sure what it was, but it was something he could most definitely feel. It was a feeling; something that told him there was more to this than met the eye. Something his senses struggled to perceive, but found almost entirely out of their grasp. It was an instinct, and Dooku had learned to trust his instincts early on. They had never led him astray. Right now, they were telling him that there was more to this than just a Jedi Master's possible manipulations. Nothing about this seemed to add up. And it led Dooku to conclude that he had only one recourse at his disposal.

"Masters, I request that I be allowed to launch an investigation into this matter," Dooku stated to the two Council members.

"Hmm. Suspicious of your old friend, are you Dooku?" Yoda questioned.

"Masters, something is going on here. And I intend to find out what." Dooku's face was determined as he declared his intentions. "I intend to get to the bottom of this."

Mace and Yoda traded a look. When the old Jedi got it in his head to do something, he would follow it through to the end. If they told him no, he would simply do it anyway.

"Permission granted," Yoda said. His eyes shone with curiosity as he regarded the man he had trained from youth as a Jedi.

"Find the truth behind this, you will."

* * *

It was one of his earliest memories. He remembered being in his mother's arms, not much older than four, when Gardulla the Hutt had lost their ownership to Watto. Jabba was outraged at losing them, stating that he was valuable, for reasons Anakin didn't want to think about. He hadn't understood what was going on at the time, but he remembered being scared of the giant slug. His mother had held him close, telling him everything would be all right. And he had felt safe again. Now…his mother was in danger, in pain somewhere, and it was Anakin's turn to come to her rescue. He was feeling a lot of things this morning, as he finished composing a message to his Master, telling her where he and Padme were going. The last thing he wanted was for her to worry. He was scared for his mother, scared that he would be too late. And Anakin hated being scared. It was only a few hours until they arrived on Tatooine, and he had no idea what they would find there.

"_It's okay to be scared, young one, as long as we do not let that fear control us," _he heard Siri's voice in his head.

Anakin was also nervous. He'd been to visit his mother once or twice, but not in the last three years, as his training had intensified. Shmi was very adamant about not disrupting his training, but they corresponded through data letters. It was Siri's belief that allowing him contact with his mother could only strengthen him, thus helping his training. Other Jedi would argue the opposite, sighting it as a weakness. But in Anakin's case, Siri was right. Anakin was grateful to have a Master that understood him so well.

Siri wanted to free his mother; had ever since she learned about Anakin's plight. But she didn't have the resources to do so. Neither did Padme. Although Naboo was a very wealthy planet, much of that money was going towards the reconstruction of the areas the Trade Federation left behind in ruins. To withdraw a very large amount to free Shmi, she would have to run it by the Parliament first. And that would not be approved. Neither could she rely on her own finances. As Queen, Padme's every need was taken care of, which meant that she could not withdraw large amounts of money from her own accounts without arousing great suspicion. If there was one failing with the Naboo cabinet, it was that they were not terribly concerned with other people outside their system.

Back to reason he was nervous, however, didn't really have anything to do with seeing his mother again. That only made him excited. No, he was nervous about seeing his new family, whom he had only met once. Two years ago, he and Siri had returned from a successful mission and Padme had presented him with his latest data letter. And his mother's news shocked him to the core. She had been freed! A moisture farmer had noticed her plight and made it a personal goal to get her out of there. And that wasn't all. She had fallen in love with him and married him! Anakin now had a step father and a step brother. Siri decided that they would travel to Tatooine and meet his new family. He remembered both of those days clearly.

_Fifteen-year-old Anakin hopped out of his Jedi starfighter in the Theed palace hanger. It was late in the evening and the palace was fairly quiet. He looked around for the only person he was anxious to see. _

"_She'll be here, young one," Siri whispered. Anakin's cheeks reddened, making Siri laugh. At fifteen, his hormones were raging…especially around the beautiful Queen he was in love with. _

"_I don't know why she bothers. It's not like she'd ever be interested in me," Anakin mumbled. _

"_You're such a pessimist, Ani. I happen to know that she adores you. And when you get a little older, I think she may surprise you with the way she feels. I'm just glad I gave you the sex talk sooner rather than later," Siri teased, watching Anakin's cheeks flush crimson. _

"_Don't remind me. That was the most embarrassing moment of my life," he griped. _

"_It's all for your own good, young one," she said, patting her shoulder, as they heard soft footsteps. Padme rounded the corner, dressed in a handmaiden's dress, with her hair down in loose curls. Anakin's breath caught in his throat. She was beautiful as Queen, but he much preferred her like this: with no face paint or elaborate hairstyles. He much preferred Padme over Amidala and fortunately, it was the same way for her. She shed the garb of the Queen every chance she got and especially when she was with Anakin. _

"_You're back. I trust the mission went well," she said. _

"_Very well. I leave you two to talk. I have to report to the Council over the comm. station," Siri said, winking at Anakin. The twenty-year-old Queen smiled at her as she left. _

"_I received a data letter for you while you were gone. It's from your mom," Padme said, with an excited smile. His face lit up._

"_Really?" he asked, as he accepted the datapad from her. _

"_Thanks. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go read it," he said. Padme smiled, feeling excited that he wished to share it with her. _

"_Okay. I'll understand if you wish to read it alone, though," she assured him, though she hoped beyond hope that he wanted her with him. He smiled._

"_Are you kidding? Come on, let's go out into the gardens," he said, taking her hand. The gardens, by the fountain, were one of their favorite places to just sit and talk sometimes. They arrived and sat down, as Anakin switched on the datapad. He smiled at Padme as she sat close to his side. Force, he loved her. He just wished he could get up the courage to tell her. He broke his gaze from her mesmerizing brown eyes and turned to the letter, reading aloud. _

"My Dearest Ani,

I apologize for the delay in my letter this time. So much has happened in the last two months and there is much to tell you. Ani, I have been freed! I no longer belong to Watto. A man bought me and freed me, bringing me to his moisture farm. He is a wonderful man and I fell in love with him. He loves me very much too and we have been married, just a few weeks ago."

_Anakin stopped reading at that section. "Married?!" He burst out in astonishment, sounding complete flabbergasted. He couldn't believe what he was reading. Never in the nine years he had lived with her had his mother gone on a date. And now she was _married

"_Keep reading," Padme told him, wanting to hear the rest of the letter._

_Against his better judgment, Anakin went on with the letter._

"I have enclosed the coordinates of my new home in this letter for the next time you are able to visit. When your Master sees fit and it does not interfere with your training, I would very much like to introduce you to your new family. They are wonderful people, my son, and I know they will love you as much as I do. Your new step-father is named Cliegg Lars and he has a son too, around your age. His name is Owen and I think you two will get along famously. Padme and Siri are welcome to come as well. I love you so much Ani and I hope you know how proud I am of you. You have become such a wonderful young man and even though we are apart, I know that you are doing what you were born to do. Master Siri has been a wonderful role model for you and has taught you to follow your heart, just as I always have as well. Be safe, my sweet boy and I know I will see you as soon as you are able. Goodbye for now, my son.

Love, Mom"

_Anakin was stunned to speechlessness. His mother was married. He couldn't believe it. It was only a few years ago that he had left her behind on Tatooine. He'd thought he would be leaving her alone on an unkind planet, which was why he worried about her so much. His mother had never been with a man in the all time he'd lived with her, that he could tell. He couldn't be sure, of course. He preferred not to think about such things now that he understood the mechanics of a relationship. But from what he understood, his mother's life had always been focused around him from his birth. And now she was married! And not only was she married, but he had a brand new family to get accustomed to! _

"_Oh Ani…that's wonderful that she's been freed!" Padme exclaimed. _

"_Yeah…I can't believe it. I have…a family now," he said in disbelief. _

"_I'm so happy for you, Ani. And for your mother. I think we should find out when we can clear some time to go see her…that is if you wish for me to come as well," Padme said. He smiled at her. _

"_Of course I want you to come. You're a part of my life, as much as my mother and Siri are. And…I always want you to be," he replied. She blushed and looked down, very aware of the feelings that had been swelling between them. Oh, why did love have to be forbidden for him? She wondered this in anguish. _

"_I…always want to be too," she replied, swallowing her tears._

"_I should go find Master Siri," he said, breaking the awkward silence between them. _

"_Yes…and I suppose I should retire for the evening," Padme said, hiding her sadness. She looked up at him, as he took her hand. _

"_At least let me escort you inside then," he said. She smiled at the simple joy of holding hands. She nodded, as they went inside and slowly made their way to her quarters. _

"_Thank you, Ani," she said. _

"_You're welcome. I'll let you know when Master Siri and I decide to go," he said. She nodded. _

"_That will be wonderful. Goodnight," she said. In a moment of sheer boldness, very uncharacteristic of her, she leaned in and pecked him on the cheek, before quickly hurrying inside her room. Anakin held his cheek in amazement, as he retreated from her door, with what he was sure was the dumbest grin ever on his face. _

_After discussing the letter with his Master, a visit was arranged three weeks later._

He had wondered often during their voyage – what would they think of him? He had worried that they wouldn't like him, even though Padme and Siri had assured him that no such thing was possible. His step-father, Cliegg, seemed to like him well enough. He was even interested in hearing about Anakin's adventures as a Jedi Padawan. He seemed genuine too and not just attempting to learn about him for his mother's sake. Owen had been a different story, however. The stocky boy didn't take to him as well. Anakin sensed he was a little jealous of the attention Anakin was afforded by his mother. He guessed that Owen believed he was not a very good son, since he had left his mother to be a slave and gone off to be a Jedi. He too had felt like that at times. But his mother assured him that he had done exactly what she had wanted and assured him that Owen would warm up to him over time. Anakin wasn't so sure, however. He always felt like he was being judged in Owen's presence. And if something terrible had happened to his mother, he knew Owen was going to blame him. What if Cliegg blamed him too?

"If they blame you, Ani, then they will be wrong to do so. You're a wonderful young man and if anyone can save your mother, from whatever possible danger she is in, then it's you," Padme said, coming beside his chair in the cockpit. He looked at her with questioning eyes.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" he asked.

"I guessed," she replied, as she let him pull her across his lap. She wore an airy selection, perfect for Tatooine's climate. It consisted of a light blue cropped top, leaving her midriff bare, and a shin length matching skirt, with slits up the sides.

"Are you sure you're not a Jedi?" he asked, with a tone that was teasing.

"No, I'm not a Jedi. But I am deeply in love with you," she said scooting closer and combing her fingers through his hair.

"A woman as deeply in love as I knows when the man she loves is scared. She knows when he's nervous. She knows when he's feeling less than certain of himself. And then it becomes her duty to make sure he knows how much she loves him and how she's here for him, ready to face whatever they have to together," she replied. He stared up at her in awe, as their hearts touched and their souls entwined. The connection between them was so very magical and intoxicating that sometimes, he still couldn't believe that she was his.

"Force…whatever did I do to deserve you?" he wondered.

"I think I should be asking that question, for your love has turned a cold, stoic politician into a woman so deeply in love that she feels like two completely different people at times. I don't like Amidala very much sometimes. But I love Padme Skywalker. The person she is, when she's with her beloved, who is the very best thing that ever happened to her," she said. She was content to drown in him, as he captured her lips in his own, moving them over hers in a passionate rhythm. Oh, how she loved him. Never had she felt so alive…so loved. She pressed her forehead to his, as he pecked her lips softly a few times.

Force…when had he become like air to her, so vital to her existence? Not that she minded of course, Amidala and the Jedi be damned, they belonged together. Anakin lifted her hand and kissed it, as her engagement ring glittered on her finger.

"I thought it would be okay to wear it and show your mother," Padme said. He smiled.

"She'll be thrilled. She loves you and thinks you're good for me. Mom's are always right, you know," he replied, with a smile. She beamed back, before planting another kiss on his swollen lips.

"Now, the question is, when are we going to tell your family?" he asked.

"Hmmm…" she pretended to think for a moment.

"How about never?" she replied.

"Angel…they'll be happy for us. You'll regret it if we exclude them and they'll feel hurt," he reasoned.

"Ani, my sister has a big mouth. People actually say that if you don't want people to know something, don't tell Sola Naberrie-Janren," Padme replied. Anakin laughed.

"But Padme, if she understands how imperative it is to keep our relationship a secret, then she will," he replied.

"Ha…knowing her, she'd fly to Coruscant and tell the Jedi Council the many reasons why they should let us be together instead of following their silly, outdated code," Padme half joked.

"Now _that_ I'd love to see. But in all seriousness, we should tell them. Think of how hurt they will be if we don't," he reasoned. She sighed and looked into his big blue pleading eyes.

"Okay…" she relented. "You will get a chance to tell them, Jedi. But be prepared, for we might have to lock my sister up to keep it a secret," Padme joked. He chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry angel. I'll make sure they all know how important it is to keep it secret," he said, as he gazed at her with the satisfaction of winning, mixed with a hungry stare.

"Don't look at me like that," she playfully scolded, even though his gaze made her weak all over.

"Like what?" he asked innocently.

"Like you want to eat me alive," she replied. He smirked devilishly.

"Oh, but I do," he replied, in a husky tone that sent chills down her spine. She felt herself melting in his arms, as he kissed her wantonly. Their ship sped through hyperspace toward its destination, with neither occupant knowing what awaited them, but trusting enough in their love to know they could handle whatever it was together…

* * *

The Jedi walked the halls of the Kaminoan cloning center. They were on their way to arrest Jango Fett, the bounty hunter responsible for the pattern of the clone army. Jango Fett still hadn't left, from what they detected on their ships' sensors, which meant there was still time to apprehend him. They moved quickly, but not enough to alert the Kaminoans. The last thing they needed was for their hosts to get suspicious.

Still, there were no illusions that he was not readying to leave the planet at this very moment. They hoped he would come with them peacefully, but both Siri and Obi-Wan were well aware that he might resist their arrest. If push came to shove, they were ready to take him by force.

Feeling the need to say something, Obi-Wan made an off-hand remark. "Well, I think we did a good job of fooling him earlier, don't you?" he said casually, quite proud of himself that he had not tipped his hand during that confrontation.

Siri stopped short. She stared at him with an incredulous look, making Kenobi wonder what he had done now.

"What the HELL is wrong with you?!" she burst out. Obi-Wan was puzzled at her outburst.

"Hm?"

"Why would you tell the Kaminoans what they were doing is illegal? We are trying to convince them that we know what's going on around here, and you almost blew our cover. Is your brain permanently switched on off or something?" she accused, amazed at the man's stupidity. Obi-Wan frowned darkly.

"Calm down, they'll hear us," Obi-Wan advised, looking around cautiously.

"Oh, now you care about us getting discovered?" she asked in disbelief, folding her arms across her chest. Obi-Wan sighed in frustration.

"Look, I made one mistake, all right? You don't have to bludgeon me over the head with it," he exclaimed.

"Do you realize why the Council doesn't like you?" she questioned pointedly. She knew she was taking a risk, stopping in their mission like this, but it wasn't a large one. She could sense Jango's presence nearby, so there was no danger of him getting away.

"It's because you don't use your head. You don't think before you act. Hell, you're still holding onto that stupid grudge from years ago," Siri told him harshly.

"Hey, that 'grudge' is a perfectly valid grievance against the Council," Obi-Wan retaliated. Siri was about to retort with a particularly nasty response, when suddenly, she sensed something amiss. Looking back, she saw something that immediately set her into action.

"Get down!" she told Kenobi, hauling him down by the tunic.

Where they had just been standing, a barrage of blaster fire sailed over their heads. Siri winced at the sparks from the explosion that rocked the corridor. She thought of how to get around it, when the blaster fire stopped, the machine unable to target them at the low level they were at.

She heard a grunt from below her.

"Comfortable?" Kenobi asked dryly, eyebrow raised. Suddenly she realized she was laying over Kenobi, their bodies in a rather compromising position.

"Get off me!" she pushed off Obi-Wan, even though she was the one on top of him. Kenobi smiled to himself briefly, though he quickly turned serious. Standing up, Siri ignited her saber and saw a rounded module with a blaster perched right above the door where Jango Fett's room was. The blaster started to fire. Siri blocked the incoming shots and deflected them towards the machine, getting three of them to strike it. The weapon exploded in a shower of sparks, causing Siri and Obi-Wan to shield their eyes.

And when the sparks cleared, sure enough, there was Jango Fett on the other side, running towards the exit that led to the landing dock.

The helmeted bounty hunter was in full battle armor, obviously having anticipated their arrest attempt. Siri immediately went after him, with Obi-Wan following closely behind.

Moments later, they emerged onto the landing platform. The torrential rains were still pouring, but Siri charged full swing into the battle. Twin blasters at the ready, the bounty hunter took aim. Siri blocked the shots Jango Fett was directing at her, and Obi-Wan ignited his own saber in response. The odd ship Jango Fett commanded was starting to lift into the air. No doubt Jango's 'son' was at the helm, ready to extricate his father from their grasp. Jango began to rise with it, using his jet pack to try to gain a possible advantage. Siri nonetheless blocked the shots from above. Siri noticed the laser on the hunter's ship start to aim and immediately adjusted her tactics.

"Kenobi, cover me!" she ordered, while she attempted to take down Jango Fett.

Kenobi heeded the order, setting to work on protecting his comrade from the weapon targeting her. He blocked the shots unleashed by the spacecraft easily, despite the force that nearly sent him back reeling. Both the ship's cannons were aiming at Siri now, but Kenobi deflected all the shots, determined not to let one through.

Siri charged at Jango Fett, who continued to fire desperately at his target. Firing this up-close was a risk – he ran the risk of one of the shots deflecting into his leg or arm, but if he did not shake off this Jedi, he was not going to be going anywhere except as a prisoner to Coruscant.

Up in the cockpit, Boba ceased his firing, afraid of hitting his father now that Siri was up close. Sensing his hesitation, Kenobi started to close in on their target.

Siri advanced on Jango, who by now had sheathed his twin blasters. Siri attempted to swipe at his limbs, but Jango avoided the swipes. They traded blows, Siri aiming for the parts that were not covered in armor, until Jango delivered a kick to her chest, sending her flying back. Jango attempted to use a weapon on his gauntlet to disable the Jedi, but a swipe from Obi-Wan immediately sent him back. He traded blows with Jango Fett, hoping to get him in a position where he could pin him on the ground. Jango unleashed a low sweep of his leg, sending Obi-Wan toppling to the ground, but Obi-Wan quickly leapt back to his feet and performed a sweep of his own, sending Jango toppling this time.

While the combatants wrestled with the upper hand, Siri struggled to regain her footing amidst the slippery terrain. Noticing the laser on the ship beginning to aim, Siri threw her saber at the laser cannon. The effect was more overwhelming than she hoped for. The weapon exploded in a slight burst of sparks as the lightsaber cleaved entirely through it, effectively disable the laser cannon. Jango cursed audibly at the explosion, but Siri grinned quietly to herself – the ship now had only one laser cannon to rely on. And if it dared to attack them, it would lose that one just as easily. Siri retrieved her lightsaber with the Force and engaged Jango Fett. They had him now.

They went in from both sides. Her on the left, Obi-Wan in the right. Desperate to hold off the Jedi, Jango recovered his blasters from their holsters. Siri and Obi-Wan held their sabers at the ready, holding the tenuous stalemate. He was proving to be a formidable enemy, but there was not much more he could do if he wanted to evade them.

Out of the corner of her eye, Siri noticed the missiles on the ship arming. Sensing danger, they jumped back just in time to avoid a missile exploding on the surface between them and Jango. The explosion barely singed them, but the shower of sparks temporarily blinded them from their target. Jango Fett had jumped back too, landing with ease from the small flight with his jet pack.

Again, Siri and Obi-Wan came at Jango. This time they were determined to capture him, even if they had to use their lightsabers to subdue him.

And then Jango unleashed his flamethrower.

The weapon shorted out under the downpour, but the initial burst was enough to send Siri and Obi-Wan backwards from the flame. They landed hard on their backs thanks to the slippery terrain of the landing pad. By the time they looked up, Jango Fett had already flown up to the entrance ramp. He went into the ship, safely away from harm.

The ship slowly ascended towards the sky. Siri cursed the exasperating situation, but she was already thinking ahead. She reached for an item in her utility belt. Obi-Wan's voice stopped her, knowing what she was concerned about.

"I threw a tracking device at his ship," Obi-Wan responded.

Siri looked at him in surprise, the astonishment evident. Perhaps Obi-Wan had his uses after all.

But before they could ponder that thought, the roar of Jango Fett's ship blazed through the area as it lifted off for the atmosphere.

They made their way back to their fighters, determined to catch Jango Fett before he made the jump to light speed.

The chase was on.


	8. Confrontations and a Ray of Hope

Disclaimer: Star Wars is the property of George Lucas and his employees. We're just borrowing it for the time being.

Under the Setting Sun

By Lilac Moon and PyramidHead316

Chapter 8: Confrontations and A Ray of Hope

The ship dropped out of hyperspace with a flicker, flying upright in the empty blackness of space. A few moments later, two Jedi starfighters dropped out of hyperspace in pursuit.

They were surrounded by thousands of rocky structures floating dead in space. They were in an asteroid field, and it seemed like it was a massive one, from what it looked like. They had to be careful. The slightest collision with a piece of space debris could be enough to send them careening into a fiery end. She switched on the comlink with the other fighter.

"Are you with me, Obi-Wan?"

"Right here."

Outside her view port, she saw the other fighter weaving skillfully between the asteroids. Despite his complaints about flying, Obi-Wan was actually a pretty good pilot.

Farther ahead, the odd-shaped craft piloted just as easy through the debris field. They had to disable that ship so they could apprehend its occupant. Unfortunately, that would require some precise shooting, which was not something Siri trusted Obi-Wan to do. She hadn't even seen him operate a fighter before. If they could catch up to him, that was. The way Jango was flying, it would be easier to follow him until he landed somewhere, then apprehend him.

"Okay, Kenobi, be careful. We go in together," Siri advised.

"No, I'm going in now," Obi-Wan replied.

"Obi-Wan, wait!" Siri yelled. But Obi-Wan was already heading off.

_Uh-oh_, Siri thought to herself, as she saw Obi-Wan take off after Jango Fett. She had a bad feeling about this. If Obi-Wan wanted to push at Jango Fett, Jango was certainly going to push back.

* * *

In the cockpit of the _Slave I_, Jango Fett looked astonished that the Jedi were still coming after him.

"These guys don't give up, do they?" he questioned his son, rhetorically. Boba was feeling annoyed too. Nobody messed with his dad and got away with it.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to give them a taste of our arsenal," Jango replied.

"Can I help?" Boba asked.

Jango smiled at his son. He loved his enthusiasm for battle.

"Yes. Go man the turbolaser."

* * *

Obi-Wan was getting closer to the ship when something suddenly exploded in the asteroid field, sending hundreds of fragments on a collision course with him. He had to swerve upwards to avoid getting caught in the maelstrom of space debris. The rocks trailed harmlessly underneath, but Obi-Wan now knew that Jango was playing hardball.

There was a moment of calm before another explosion rocked the asteroid field, sending waves of space debris hurtling towards him. Again, Obi-Wan dodged the shower of debris, skillfully maneuvering his fighter away from the crushing rocks. This time Obi-Wan saw a glimpse of something in the asteroid field before it exploded, sending hundreds of asteroids scattering.

"Blast it! He's got seismic charges," Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"Calm down, Kenobi. Just concentrate on your flying," Siri advised.

Another blast exploded, showering the Jedi with asteroid fragments. This time Siri had to guide her fighter in order to avoid getting swept up in the shower of debris. Obi-Wan looked to see her maneuvering over the asteroids. This was bad, and he knew it. Jango was clearly in his element here, while they were struggling to keep up.

And when he thought things couldn't get worse, a barrage of turbolaser fire greeted him from across space. Obi-Wan dodged the laser bolts, but the gunner was too good and the bolts came perilously close.

"Damn," Obi-Wan cursed, struggling with the controls.

"Obi-Wan, are you all right?" Siri asked.

"What do you think? I'm getting pounded here," Obi-Wan replied, acerbic bile in his tone. Siri tensed up in her cockpit.

"Obi-Wan, calm down," she said quietly with an edge.

As she maneuvered her fighter, she found herself thinking of how calm things had been between them only a few hours ago. Ironic, now that they needed each other the most, they found themselves reverting to their real selves.

The wonder of Kamino had dulled their rivalry in favor of uncovering the conspiracy against the Republic. She had acted like any Jedi Master would have; like Obi-Wan himself would have, had he continued on the path he was on in his younger years. But now the shock was over and they were reverting to their core personalities. Obi-Wan – immature, childish, and impatient. Siri – an experienced, patient Jedi Master with an edge.

"Calm down? You're not the one he's trying to blast into oblivion!" Obi-Wan protested.

"Would you shut up?" Siri ground out. She knew it was unbecoming, but nobody had the ability to draw out her rage like Obi-Wan.

And when they weren't expecting it, a missile heading their way caught both their attentions. Siri quickly shot it down. Soon enough, another missile had come into play, and this one took all her skill to intercept. By now the gunner had noticed her presence, and the laser fire began to target Siri as well. Siri noticed the missiles were guided, almost following their targets like persistent. Combined with the laser fire, it made for an almost impenetrable defense standing between them and their quarry.

Another blast rocked the cockpit, but the majority of the fire was still focused on Obi-Wan. Siri knew she had to do something soon or she was going to find herself short one wingman…and facing one very pissed off Jedi Council.

"Do you have a plan for this?" Obi-Wan asked desperately.

Siri paused while she rolled out of the way of the oncoming laser fire.

"Hold on. I have a plan. Eject all the unnecessary parts from your fighter. Wait until he fires more of those missiles before doing it," Siri advised him.

"And what will that accomplish?"

She smiled. "You'll see," Siri stated.

The two continued to dodge the laser fire headed their way. Siri knew that Jango would soon launch another missile their way, when he was unable to take them out using laser fire.

"Get ready. When he launches the missiles, let them chase you for a while before you jettison the spare parts," Siri said.

"Understood." He knew what Siri was trying to do now.

Just as he finished, they sensed danger looming. As predicted, another missile soon took up pursuit against them. But this time they were ready. They dodged the homing missile as best they could, weaving in between the floating mass of asteroids, until the missile was directly behind them. It mattered not who the target once. They lined up single file, staying closely next to each other – this was part of the gamble if their strategy was to work. The missile closed in on their position, until it was mere meters away. And at that precise moments, the fighters release their spare parts. A massive explosion occurred, quickly silenced by the vacuum of space. Where there were once two Jedi starfighters, there now lay a floating array of fragments.

Jango looked down at the screen in satisfaction.

"Well, we won't be seeing them again," he remarked glibly. Boba laughed quietly at his father's victory.

Away from the departing ship, two Jedi starfighters hid behind a pair of massive asteroids, clinging to their rocky surfaces. They waited until Jango was away from their location before emerging from behind the cloud of sensor shields. Inside the pilots were both very satisfied and a little relieved. Their gamble had worked.

They paused while they recovered themselves, giving Jango enough time to get away before they resumed their course. They couldn't afford to show up on his sensor sweep again after he thought he had destroyed them.

"Brilliant idea," Obi-Wan said in response, for once without any hint of sarcasm.

"Thanks," Siri shrugged, though she knew he couldn't see it. "It was the type of thing you would have done," she said, with a slight smile.

Obi-Wan smiled the faintest of smiles inside the cockpit, though that quickly faded. They had work to do.

Ahead was a planet which was no doubt Jango Fett's destination. Engaging their fighters, they headed straight for the orange world with the rings of asteroids around it.

The surface of the world was a desert of reds and brownish shades. The sky was a subdued shade of amber with clouds that did little to stand out against the haze. This was a desert planet thick and through. Rock and dirt were the terrain everywhere they looked, forming a wasteland of barren, lifeless ground broken up by hills and tower-like structures. It wasn't one of the worst planets they had been to, but it was probably one of the most lifeless they had been on.

Obi-Wan and Siri walked along the arid landscape, looking for any signs of guards or any type of military force. So far they had yet to see any sign of life, though they were on their guard, knowing that appearances could be deceiving. The most placid landscape could be a gundark's nest waiting to burst open and devour them.

"Have you sensed anything?" Siri asked Obi-Wan.

"Nothing so far. You?" he asked.

"No. But he has to be here," Siri answered, gazing around at the rocky terrain. "He wouldn't have stopped here for a rest break and then taken off again."

Obi-Wan bit back a nasty retort, once again feeling talked down to. "Where do you think he went?"

"I don't know. But from what little we know from the ship's database, the Geonosians live primarily underground. It's got to be around here somewhere," she said. She knew the "it" was a city or some dwelling the Geonosians have built, with the entrance visible on the surface.

"What are you searching for?" Obi-Wan questioned.

Siri shrugged. "A fissure. A crack in the ground too big to be natural. Or any odd-looking structure that seems out of place."

They looked for several minutes, before Siri

"We should contact the Council. Tell them we've tracked Fett to this place and are in the process of searching for him. I'll do it," Siri remarked, going off toward their fighters.

"Why you?" Obi-Wan looked annoyed.

"Because I'm the Master here and you aren't," Siri responded. Obi-Wan looked ready to burst from indignation, but Siri left before she gave him the chance. That was part of the job as a Jedi. He had to learn to deal with people who annoyed him.

Just as he annoyed her.

"Arfour, scramble the transmission with the usual encryption," Siri told the droid. The droid beeped in acknowledgment as it went ahead with its task. A few moments later, the holographic image of Master Windu appeared in the projector.

"Master, we have tracked Jango Fett to the planet called Geonosis and are attempting to apprehend him."

"Have you found anything so far?" Master Windu asked.

"No, nothing yet, Master. Nothing unusual or suspicious, except for a distinct lack of life," Siri answered.

"Very well. Keep us informed of the situation." Mace hesitated. "What about your other assignment? How is Obi-Wan's progress going?"

"He was doing very well for a while, actually," Siri said. She frowned. "But now he's back to his old self."

Windu nodded grimly. "I see. Has he done anything to jeopardize the mission?"

"Thankfully no. Nothing but complaining and badgering. Though he did almost break our cover with the Kaminoans. I took care of that quickly, however," Siri said, before Master Windu could get concerned.

Siri looked back at where Obi-Wan was scoping the terrain with a pair of binoculars. She turned back to the hologram. "Master, can I ask you a favor? The next time you want me to babysit Obi-Wan as a training session for him, find some other Master to do it," she pleaded with them.

There was a hint of humor in Master Windu before he turned serious. "A Jedi must be prepared for any situation, Master Tachi. Part of that includes training other Jedi when necessary. If we have 'stuck you' with Obi-Wan, as you might consider it, it is because we believe you're the best choice to lead him by example," Master Windu said sternly.

"Of course, Master," Siri bowed, humbled.

"Keep us well aware of the situation," Mace reiterated. The transmission then shut off.

Siri sighed and took a weary breath, before going back to her assignment. Well, so much for getting rid of Obi-Wan in that fashion. Mace always had a way of making her feel like a little child. She liked it when he praised her efforts, but when he criticized her or corrected her in some form, it always took her back to her Padawan years. Which was ironic, since she was now an adult who was training a Padawan of her own.

Soon she was back at Obi-Wan's side. "What were you talking about?" Obi-Wan asked her.

"Just discussing what we've found so far," Siri told him.

He nodded. "Were you talking about me?" Obi-Wan asked pointedly.

Siri wondered how to answer that. She didn't want to make things any more complicated than they already were. On the other hand, she didn't want to lie to him.

"No, of course not," she answered. There was already enough he didn't like about the situation. Obi-Wan would feel absolutely indignant if he realized he was being babysat by her like some kind of first year initiate. Siri wondered what the Council hoped to accomplish by this. Did they really believe he would learn from her by example? Or were they just hoping to make the best of his novice abilities so that he wasn't a total failure? She didn't think he would be flattered if the latter was the case, and even the former would probably rile his temper.

Sometimes a lie was necessary.

She thought back to her Padawan and his girlfriend. She was sure Anakin and Padmé would agree.

She wondered what he was doing now. How he was doing with his first assignment on his own? She was sure there was nothing to worry about. Anakin was well trained. There was no doubt he would be doing an excellent job of protecting the Senator, especially given his emotional investment in her. Of course, the Council didn't know about the latter, but whatever helped their case was a plus in Siri's eyes.

"The Council merely wanted to know what we've found so far," Siri said. Obi-Wan looked skeptical, but decided to let it go. Perhaps he was as tired of arguing as she was.

They were several minutes into their search when Siri sensed something in the Force. It was a strange, surreal feeling, teeming with something almost akin to danger. And it was concentrated around Anakin. Something was wrong.

Obi-Wan noticed her pause and regarded her with concerned eyes. He didn't appear to sense anything out of the ordinary.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked.

Siri nearly clutched her chest in discomfort, but somehow managed to refrain. Still, she was barely able to keep herself straight. That disturbance had hit her like a blow to the chest. And yet Obi-Wan seemed fine. Whatever this was, it wasn't strong enough to be felt by anyone else. And yet she had felt something, very clearly.

"It's Anakin. I think he needs my help," Siri said. As she might have expected, the other Knight was incredulous at her assertion.

"What? Golden boy can't handle the assignment?" Obi-Wan scoffed, staring in disbelief.

"This is serious! I think he's in danger," Siri stated, startling Obi-Wan with her urgency.

Obi-Wan looked into her eyes, and realized that this was serious. She was truly and utterly concerned about Anakin at this moment.

He stretched out with his feelings, but he could sense nothing out of the ordinary. It seemed whatever was going on, it was confined to Siri alone. Perhaps she was picking up something along their training bond.

"Is he hurt?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"I'm not sure," Siri replied. She reached out with her senses, trying to pick up more of this disturbance, but the clarity she sought remained elusive. There was nothing along their training bond to indicate as such. Anakin himself seemed fine, but there was something around him she didn't like at all. Some aura of danger and darkness that frightened her more than anything she had sensed. Siri knew there was only one choice.

"I have to go to him."

If there was any hope of Obi-Wan being calm about this, it was dashed the minute he opened his mouth.

"What do you mean? You're abandoning an assignment?" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "Siri, you can't do that! The Council ordered us to apprehend this bounty hunter."

"Since when do you care what the Council thinks?" Siri retorted. "You've spent the last ten years fighting them with at every turn."

Obi-Wan switched gears, not wanting to get into an argument.

"Look, whatever it is, Skywalker can handle it. You trained him, after all. And it's not as if that senator he's with is helpless," Obi-Wan retaliated. The truth was he was more concerned for himself than for Siri. If she was determined to follow through with this, that would leave him all alone to deal with this situation here on Geonosis.

As much as being with Siri annoyed him, he felt somewhat secure that they would succeed in their assignment due to her overachieving tendencies. But if she was suddenly gone, then that would leave him alone to face whatever was lurking on this planet, waiting for him. One failure on a major assignment was enough. The Council would not tolerate another.

"Damn it, Obi-Wan! I have to go to him!" Siri practically screamed. It wasn't very Jedi-like, but she was at her end when it came to patience.

For what seemed like the longest time, they said nothing. They stared at each other, each one trying to gauge the other's determination. Siri wondered if this was a lost cause, trying to reason with him to allow this blatant transgression of Jedi conduct. There was no reason for Obi-Wan to believe something was wrong. She had no proof to provide him with. She had only a sense of something off in the Force, a feeling that she really needed to be where Anakin was right now. Finally, he seemed to make up his mind. And when he spoke, Obi-Wan said something that stopped her in her mental tracks.

"Go," Obi-Wan said, a simple word that carried a world of undercurrent.

Siri's mouth fell open just the slightest bit. She gave him a very questioning look.

"I won't tell the Council of this," Obi-Wan said quietly, giving a slight shake of his head. "If they ask, I'll just pretend you're still with me."

"Obi-Wan…"

"Go," he prompted her again.

Siri nodded, silently thanking him with gratitude. The words escaped her at the moment. She had thought she would have to browbeat him into submission before he gave, but here he was willing to cover for her, knowing the risk he was taking. It wasn't something she expected from him – that was for sure. And in that moment, Siri gained just a tiny bit more respect for Obi-Wan. Perhaps there was hope for him yet.

Siri raced back to her starfighter. She had to try to contact Anakin, even though she knew whatever was going on wouldn't have reached him yet. But to her surprise, the signal picked up no response. That could only mean that Anakin wasn't on Naboo. And she had no idea where he was. Siri cursed her Padawan's impulsiveness. Of all the things to inherit from her, it had to be the tendency to run off without informing anyone. Siri thought hard. What was the one thing in the universe that would cause Anakin to leave Naboo with Padmé without contacting anyone else? The answer came to her almost instantly: Shmi.

"He's on Tatooine," Siri mumbled. Or if he wasn't, he was going to be there soon. She could only hope she was able to catch up with him before he did something rash.

She read the information on the computer in the cockpit. Tatooine was only a parsec away; it shouldn't be a long trip at all. As she prepped her ship for takeoff, thoughts of Anakin's mother crossed her mind. If Anakin had gone to Tatooine, then Shmi had to be in danger. Siri hoped that danger wasn't too great. She had grown to like the kind and gentle woman who was her student's mother.

With a roar of the engine, the fighter lifted off into space, on an uncertain journey.

* * *

Anakin gently set the ship down in the desert, several feet away from the Lars Homestead. He saw his droid, Threepio, look up and wave his arms, recognizing that his Master was here for a visit. He also saw Owen, whose face showed no jubilation at his arrival. He sighed deeply and felt Padmé's hand on his shoulder.

"Everything will be all right, Ani. No matter what, I'm here," she assured him. He gave her a half-smile.

"And that means everything to me, I hope you know. I don't think I could do this without you," he said. She smiled back.

"And you don't have to," she replied, as she exited the cockpit, as Artoo lowered the ramp onto the sand below the ship. He jogged down the ramp and then turned back to help her down, as Artoo rolled behind them. They weren't leery of showing their affection for each other in front of the Lars or his mother, for they all knew of their relationship and that it was forbidden, therefore it had to be kept secret. Being that they lived out on a moisture farm, it carried less risk than it did with her parents, being that they lived in a populated village. His mother had been ecstatic when she'd found out about them and Anakin was more than anxious to tell her of their engagement. But the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach had only increased as they touched down. His mother was not here at the homestead. He remembered their last visit, just a little over a year ago, just a few months after his eighteenth Life Day.

_The ship touched down near the moisture farm. This was only Anakin's second visit since his mother had married and moved to the farm. He saw his mother wave to him, as he helped Padmé down the ramp. Siri followed them, as they approached the quaint farm. _

"_Ani…" Shmi said, as she hugged him tightly. _

"_Hi Mom…I've missed you," he said, as he hugged her tightly too. She pulled back and gave him a look over. _

"_Oh, you've grown so tall and handsome," Shmi gushed, making Anakin's cheeks flush. _

"_Mom…" he complained. Padmé smiled and squeezed his hand, something Shmi took notice of._

"_It's wonderful to see you too, Padmé. It looks like you're keeping him in line," Shmi said, as she hugged the young woman. _

"_It's good to see you too, Mrs. Lars," Padmé replied. _

"_Now sweetie…please, call me Shmi," Anakin's mother insisted, as she moved to Siri. _

"_It's good to see you as well, Master Tachi. I trust Anakin's training is going well," Shmi smiled. _

"_Very well, and please, call me Siri," the Jedi replied. _

"_Good. Let's go in and have a cool drink. Then we can talk. Cliegg and Owen should be back soon. Beru is inside. She's Owen's new girlfriend and she'll be delighted to meet you all," Shmi said, as they went inside the hovel… _

When Shmi's suspicions about her son and Padmé had been confirmed, she was ecstatic. Anakin remembered his morbid embarrassment when his mother had started chattering about grandchildren. Now, when she found out that he and Padmé were engaged, the grandchildren talk would return in full force. But first, he had to find out what was going on.

"Oh, Master Ani…how wonderful to see you. And you too, Miss Padmé," Threepio chatted.

"Hi Threepio, do you know where my mom is?" Anakin asked.

"Oh dear…let me go tell Master Cliegg of your arrival," Threepio answered. Anakin and Padmé gave each other a worrisome glance at his response.

"Well, well, the prodigal son returns," Owen said flatly.

"Owen…it's nice to see you. Padmé and I came for a visit," Anakin replied.

"So glad you could find time in between all your fancy training and whatnot to come grace us with your presence. And you even brought the princess…or whatever she is too. Where's that Master of yours? Did she finally let you off your leash?" Owen said bitterly. Padmé was taken aback at Owen's harshness. He had always been a bit cranky and never liked either of them much. But he had never been so blatantly mean before. Anakin pushed his emotions back as hard as he could. He knew blowing up at Owen would get them nowhere and just prove Owen's opinion of him right.

"We came to see Mom. Is she here?" Anakin asked.

"No…she's not," Cliegg said, as he wheeled up to them in hover chair. Padmé gasped as she saw his severed legs, bandaged up with white gauze. The last time they had come, Cliegg Lars had been walking on two legs, healthy as a Bantha. This Cliegg was crippled and haggard, the grief in his eyes encompassing his entire person.

"Cliegg…what happened?" Anakin asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Like you care, Jedi. Why don't you take the princess and get out of here. Go back to your fancy lives where you belong," Owen spat.

"That is enough Owen!" Cliegg barked, then lowered his voice.

"He's Shmi's son and he needs to know what happened," Cliegg stated.

"She is in danger, isn't she? I saw it…in my dreams. That's why we came. Tell me what happened. Please. I have to find her," Anakin pleaded.

"Come inside out of the sun and I'll explain everything," Cliegg said. Inside, Padmé nodded to Beru as they entered. She and the other young woman had hit it off very well in their last visit and become friends. Padmé could tell something truly horrific had happened by the sad look in Beru's eyes. She poured them all some juice and sat down, as Cliegg began his story.

"It's been two weeks now. Your mother had gone out early to pick the mushrooms that grow on the vaporators. She was on her way home when they took her," Cliegg began.

"Who? Who took her?" Anakin asked.

"They're monsters. They walk like men…but they're savage beasts," Cliegg spat in anguish. Anakin felt his heart clench in terror. Savage monsters that walked like men…no, it couldn't be what he thought. It just couldn't be.

"When we found the Tusken tracks, we feared the worst. Twenty of us went out after her…only four of us came back," Cliegg said. Padmé squeezed Anakin's hands in her own, as he stared blankly.

"I…I have to go find her," he said, choking back a sob.

"Too little, too late. You weren't here when it counted. You were too busy being the galaxy's hero. If you loved your mother as much as you say you do, then you would have never left her!" Owen cried.

"Stop it," Padmé said sharply. The harshness in the young woman's voice caught Owen's attention.

"I know you're hurting too, Owen, but I will not let you question his love for his mother. He has the capacity to love that is unfathomable and he loves his mother deeply. He had to leave to learn how to control his powers and Shmi wished for his freedom, as any parent would. You have no idea how hard it was for him to leave her!" Padmé said, almost continuing her rant. But Anakin put his hand on her arm.

"It's okay Padmé," he assured her. Padmé turned towards the Lars.

"I apologize for my outburst…but we are family and we should be pulling together," she said.

"Padmé is right. Son…I know how much you love your mother. Believe me, I have never questioned it for a minute. I wanted to join the search again, but until I heal, it's just not possible," Cliegg said, scrubbing a hand over his weathered face.

"She's been gone two weeks. I don't know how long she would have been able to hold out. We…we may have to accept the reality…that's she gone," Cliegg said.

Anakin felt the unspeakable grief that his stepfather was feeling. But there was something Cliegg did not know, and that was that he could feel Shmi's presence in the Force. It was faint, but there. And that led him to one powerful declaration.

"She's still alive…I feel it. And I'm going to find her," he said, as he stood and started for the exit.

"I'll find her…and I'll bring her home," he promised. The Lars stared at him with worried expressions, though one could almost miss the hopeful look on their faces that he was indeed right.

"Ani…" Padmé called, as she ran up the stairs after him. Outside, the binary suns were slowly setting over the horizon. Nightfall on Tatooine made for cooler temperatures, but the danger in the desert increased ten fold.

"Padmé, you'll need to stay here. It's not safe where I'm going," Anakin told her.

"I want to come with you," Padmé said, but she knew that wasn't possible. She would only distract Anakin from doing what he needed to do. And if she got injured, he would have twice as many problems to deal with.

"You know you can't do that," Anakin chided her gently. But he appreciated the fact that she was willing to go to the ends of the desert with him, to rescue their loved one.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe here," Anakin assured her. She threw her arms around him and hugged his tightly.

"Please be careful…" she whispered. He hugged her tightly and pulled back.

"I will angel, I promise. And I promise I'll bring Mom back too…alive," he said. Padmé saw the unshed tears in his eyes and leaned into his embrace, as their lips came together in a passionate, searing kiss. They were soon broken out of their kiss as they saw a ship fly overhead. Questioning glances were exchanged as the ship descended from the sky.

"Wait, who is that? Cliegg didn't say he was expecting company, did he?" Anakin asked.

"No," Padmé replied, as she shook her head. They exchanged puzzled glances.

Curious as to whom it could be, they ran over to where the ship had landed some distance away from the homestead. To her surprise, and Anakin's utmost astonishment, Siri Tachi stepped out of the cockpit and smiled at them.

"Master! What are you doing here?" Anakin asked, very much in shock.

"I sensed a disturbance in the Force," Siri explained. To Anakin's disbelief, she didn't seem the least bit surprised to see them there.

"Somehow I knew you needed me. It's your mother, isn't it?" Siri asked.

"How did you know?" Padmé asked, still finding it hard to believe.

"Because this is the only place you would go to in the middle of a mission. And Shmi is the only reason why," Siri stated, looking directly at Anakin. "Am I right?"

"Yes," Anakin murmured, feeling somewhat ashamed of himself. He hadn't even thought to contact her to inform him where he was going. But she didn't seem to be angry at him.

"What happened?" Siri asked.

"It's my mother," Anakin answered. "I…I was having nightmares on Naboo about her. So we came here, and we just found out from Cliegg. She…" Anakin breathed in. "She was taken by the Sand People about two weeks ago."

Siri's face fell as she heard that. The Sand People. They were brutal animals who killed humans and tortured them for the widest range of reasons. The thought of Shmi being in their hands was frightening.

"And now you're going after her," Siri concluded.

"I have to find her, Master! I can't lose her," Anakin pleaded.

Padmé got an idea. "Can you go with him, Master Tachi. Please?"

Siri smiled at the younger girl. "Of course. I would do nothing less for my Padawan."

Anakin shook his head. "Master, what about your mission?" he inquired.

"Obi-Wan can handle it. Besides, it was only a matter of time until he needed to learn how to handle missions on his own," Siri answered.

Anakin didn't look so sure, but he wasn't about to question her. An extra pair of hands was a welcome asset, and there was really no one he trusted more than Siri. Still, he felt compelled to speak up.

"Master, I don't want you to get in trouble," Anakin said. Bad enough that he was disobeying the Council's orders. He didn't want his Master to suffer the consequences as well.

"Anakin, there are certain things that are more important than the Jedi Code, and family is one of them. You can't compromise that, even for the Jedi Code," Siri said to him. She appreciated his concern, but there was really no choice to be made here.

"I'm coming with you."

Anakin smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Master."

They retrieved another swoop bike from the garage. Siri mounted it and fired up the engine.

"We have to get a move on. It'll be dark soon," Siri said. Anakin agreed, revving up his bike in response. The longer they waited, the more dangerous the desert would become.

"Please be careful, both of you," Padmé called. With the roar of twin engines they were off, leaving Padmé behind as she watched them take off into the sunset. Her hair wafted in the twilight breeze, as she watched until they were out of sight.

"Come inside, honey. It's not safe out here," she heard Cliegg say from his hoverchair.

Padme held her arms close to her, feeling more helpless than she had in a long time. She gave one last glance at the setting suns, before she headed inside.


	9. Emotions and Darkness

Disclaimer: Star Wars is the property of George Lucas and his employees. We're just borrowing it for the time being.

AN: Here's chapter 9! We apologize for the long wait, but we've decided we're going to try to get more frequent updates to you sooner. This will mean slightly shorter chapters, but should prevent longer gaps between updating.

Under the Setting Sun

By Lilac Moon and PyramidHead316

Chapter 9: Emotions and Darkness

Obi-Wan hated climbing, but it was a necessary evil if he wanted to get inside the vast compound before him. He didn't have much time before dawn either. If light found him before he reached the top, he would be in a lot of trouble.

"Blast you and your troublesome Padawan, Siri," he mumbled, as he continued to scale the grandest tower, until he finally reached a small window. He slipped in silently and moved from shadow to shadow, then ducked behind a curtain as he heard the approach of a pair of strange looking creatures.

"_Geonosians,"_ he deduced silently. They wore little clothing and their skin was reddish, much like the air around them, with flaps hanging in rolls in many places on their slender frames. Leathery wings showed behind their bony shoulders and they had very large, elongated heads. Both creatures were scowling.

"Too many sentients," he heard one of them say.

"It is not your place to question Archduke Poggle the Lesser," the other scolded, grumbling as the pair moved on. Obi-Wan moved out behind them and went the opposite direction. He slipped from shadow to shadow along the narrow corridor, which was lined with pillars. And then Obi-Wan caught a lucky break. He came to an open vent, sharp noises and banging come from it. He dropped to the ground and looked around, before crawling in and peering over the edge. A factory, a huge alignment of conveyor belts and pounding machines lay below, in a wide open area. Obi-Wan watched in amazement as many, many Geonosians worked at various stations, assembling droids. At the far end of the conveyor, completed droids stepped off under their own power, walking away down a distant corridor.

"Droids for the Trade Federation," he realized. Obi-Wan moved on and then sensed something. Following his instincts along the labyrinth of corridors, he came to a vast underground chamber, with huge vaulted ceilings and rough style arches. He started across, moving pillar to pillar, sensing that something or someone was near. He heard their voices before he saw them and fell flat to the ground. A group of six figures walked past him. Two were Geonosians, along with a Neimodian viceroy whom Obi-Wan knew all too well. It was then that his heart stopped, as he saw the next figure.

The red and black Tatoos on the Zabrak were unmistakable. And his eyes...Obi-Wan would never forget his bleeding yellow eyes. It was Darth Maul...his Master's murderer. White hot pain and an intense anger flashed through Obi-Wan. It was so strong that he quickly had to mask his presence in the Force. He knew hate and anger were wrong...but this beast had taken a wise, powerful Jedi from them. He had taken a man who was practically a father to Obi-Wan from him and left him lost, with only a silly promise to train a little slave boy from Tatooine. A promise that he had not been able to fulfill. Maul had killed Qui-Gon and made a failure out of him. He was practically a laughing stock in the Temple, because of this tattooed Sith freak! Obi-Wan carefully quelled his anger though, as to listen to what they were saying. He was positive that this conversation would contain vital information.

"Now, we must persuade the Commerce Guild and the Corporate Alliance to sign the treaty," the Sith apprentice said.

"What about the Senator from Naboo?" Nute Gunray asked demandingly.

"Is she dead yet? I'm not signing your treaty until I have her head on my desk," he said angrily. Obi-Wan nodded to himself. Huge pieces of the puzzle were starting to fall into place. It made sense that Gunray would want Amidala dead. She had embarrassed the viceroy badly in the Battle of Naboo, after all.

"I am a man of my word, Viceroy," one of the separatists answered.

"With these new battle droids we've built for you, you'll have the finest army in the galaxy," Poggle the Lesser promised. They continued their conversation, but were soon out of earshot. But Obi-Wan didn't dare follow. He had what he needed for now and needed to report his findings to Siri and the Council.

* * *

Padme sat by the window in the small hovel. All she could see was an endless sea of sand, barely lit by the almost completely set binary suns. But she couldn't help it, nor could she do anything else. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so worried.

"You really should try to get some rest, sweetheart," Cliegg said, as he came into the living area in his hover chair.

"It could be hours before they return," he added.

"I know...but I could never sleep while they're out there, facing those monsters," she said.

"Hey...now those two will do just fine. They're far more capable than most," Cliegg replied.

"I know. Ani is physically strong, but if Shmi is hurt...or," she stopped, refusing to say it.

"If she's hurt, Ani is going to need me. And I'm here, doing nothing," she replied.

"Now, you know that you are right where he needs you to be right now. He would never risk your safety by dragging you into a place like that. He wants you here where you're safe. He's a good man," Cliegg said. She smiled.

"Thank you. I like to hear people say that, because I fear that it is not what people would say if they knew he has broken the Code for me," she replied.

"Bah...if you ask me, that Jedi Code is a load of Bantha poodoo. To deny a man of the love of a woman or vice versa, is to live an empty life. I wouldn't want to live a life where I couldn't express my love for anyone close to me," Cliegg said wisely.

"People think he's perfect, except for that," Padme said quietly. "They think he and Siri are the perfect Jedi unit. They even excuse Siri's motherly attitude toward him, because they think she backs it up with hard Jedi discipline like everyone else. If they found out he had done this, they would ruin him. And if they found out she allowed him to have an attachment, she would be expelled from the Order."

"I almost wish I didn't love him sometimes," Padme admitted, "so that I could spare him having to go through all that. He doesn't deserve to lose everything. And she doesn't deserve to have her Padawan disgraced like that after all her hard work through the years."

"But I can't stop loving him, Cliegg," Padme looked up with tears in her eyes. "He's the only person who understands me. The only one who bothers to see me as someone besides a senator and a former queen."

"Believe me, I know what you mean. I love Owen and I loved Owen's mother, Force rest her soul, but before Shmi, we were living a pretty lonely existence. The last few years were truly wonderful and I'm grateful for the time we had together," Cliegg said sadly.

"She's alive...we have to believe that," Padme assured him.

"I want to, honey, I really do. But she's been gone for two weeks now. I just don't know if she could have held out that long," he replied.

"She's alive...I can feel it through Anakin. He can still feel her and if anyone can save her, it's Anakin and Siri," Padme said.

"I hope you're right," he replied.

"Don't get his hopes up. You're just setting him up for more pain and I won't have it!" Owen spat, as he glared at her.

"Owen Lars, you lower your voice this instant. No son of mine is gonna speak to a lady like that," Cleigg said sternly. But Owen ignored him.

"You and your Jedi are nothing but trouble. I wish you both would just leave and never come back!" Owen screamed.

"Owen...you apologize right now," Beru scolded.

"It's okay, Beru. Owen is grieving too and I understand," Padme replied.

"No, you don't understand! We don't need you and hero boy coming down here to mingle with the commoners. So why don't you take lover boy and go back to wherever it is you came from, _your highness_," he spat.

"Owen Lars...you're on shaky ground," Cliegg warned sternly.

"Owen, Ani and Siri will fine her. They'll bring her home," Padme tried to assure him.

"He's the reason she's in this mess! He abandoned her for the Jedi!" Owen screamed.

"That's not true! Shmi wanted a better life for her son! They were slaves and she feared that Anakin could have been sold to a much crueler life than the one he lived in the junk shop! Gardulla had been pressuring Watto to sell Anakin back to her! Shmi told me so herself. Gardulla wanted him in one of her brothels and Shmi did what any mother would do! She saw a path to a better life for him; one where his talents could be truly utilized! She saved her son's life by letting him go! And I will not sit here and let you smear her selfless act by blaming Anakin!" Padme yelled back.

As one might have anticipated, Owen was left in stunned silence. He hadn't ever known that about Anakin. He assumed that Anakin chose to leave without any significant doubt, not that Shmi gave him up to save him from an even more terrible life than they one they led. And now that he did, he wondered if he had been a little too hard on the Jedi.

"I didn't know that," Owen said quietly.

"Of course you didn't. You never gave Anakin a chance. He wanted to be friends with you the moment he discovered he had a brother, but you were too busy being jealous, instead of trying to get to know him," Padme replied.

"Look Princess, I said I was sorry. And I'm sorry that poor little golden boy just wanted to be friends. But I don't see that happening. Shmi is dead and when he gets back, all three of you can just leave," Owen said, as he stormed out.

"Don't listen to Owen. He's just angry. You, Anakin, and Siri are all welcome to stay as long as you like. And you can visit anytime," Cliegg assured her.

"Thank you Cliegg," Padme replied, as she returned to gazing out at the sea of sand. It was twilight now and darkness had fallen on the desert.

* * *

The village was dark and covered in shadows under the growing nightfall of Tatooine. It was an almost eerie atmosphere for the village, and the quietness of the camp only added to it. It was too quiet for a Tusken gathering, considering what took place down there.

The two Jedi observed from the cliff, looking down on the darkened village.

"How do we do this?" Anakin asked.

"We have to be careful. We can't alert any of the guards, or else we'll have a real fight on our hands," Siri said. Left unsaid was the obvious statement: _"And that'll compromise Shmi._"

There was no hint of emotion. This was all Jedi business. They had to keep their emotions in check if they were to save Shmi.

"Can you sense her?" Siri asked.

Anakin closed his eyes and concentrated.

"I think she's in the center. It's faint, but there." A worried expression marred his face. "We have to hurry, Master."

The two Jedi jumped carefully from the cliff. Using the Force, they landed silently on their feet. They made their way quietly through the darkness. Thanks to Anakin, it took only moments as they sought out the correct tent. There were two Tuskens standing guard outside the tent. With a wave of the hand, Siri arranged for a group of rocks to create a distracting noise. The Tuskens were alerted to the noise and quickly took off in the opposing direction. The Jedi were all clear to proceed. Using her light saber, Siri quickly burned an entryway into the suspected tent. Anakin kicked away the heavy tarp and made his way inside.

And what Siri saw inside made her heart sink as it went cold. This was worse than she ever could have expected.

"Mom..." Anakin stammered brokenly.

Shmi was tied up in some kind of rack. It was obvious she'd been whipped, as her clothes were in tatters, and there were bruises and scrapes all over her body. The leather straps bound her body in an upright position, not even allowing her the comfort of rest. It was like one of the worst scenes they had found in the dungeons and interrogation rooms of some of the criminals they had arrested, and the fact that these monsters had done this to Shmi without a flicker of remorse sparked a touch of rage in Siri. But she knew she had to keep herself calm for Anakin's sake.

Anakin immediately untied his mother and carefully laid Shmi on the ground. Siri kept a watch out for any trouble, just in case those Tusken Raiders returned sooner than she expected.

"Mom?" Anakin carefully shook his mother. "Mom, it's me."

Shmi's unfocused eyes seemed to narrow. "Ani? Is that you?" There was a touch of disbelief in her voice.

"Yes! Mom, it's me," Anakin repeated, and he could see that she was shocked. No doubt she hadn't expected him to rescue her, with his duties to the Republic.

He could only hope it counted for something.

"Ani..." she reached up to cup his cheek. Anakin felt tears come to his eyes at seeing his mother in this state. How could they do this to her? They had brutalized her, that much was clear. But she was still alive, and she was still clinging onto him. If only he could keep her from slipping away.

"Ani..."

"We've come to take you home, Mom," Anakin said, struggling to contain his tears.

It spoke of Shmi's battered state that she did not even question whom "we" referred to.

"Ani, I'm so proud of you," Shmi said, struggling with every breath. She was tired, and Anakin could sense the weariness in her body. But it was alright.

Everything was alright, now that she had seen Anakin one last time.

Anakin sensed the train of her thoughts and began to panic. "Stay with me, Mom, please," he begged her. She couldn't leave him now! "We just have to get you out of here, and you'll be all right," he promised. She couldn't leave him now, she just couldn't!

From where she stood, Siri felt a raw sadness welling inside her. It almost sounded like Shmi was saying goodbye. She wanted badly to kneel down and help him get Shmi out of there, and tell them they could do this later, but this was a moment for mother and son. She didn't belong in this intimate setting.

"Anakin, take care of Padme," Shmi said, her voice barely above a whisper. "And tell Siri I...always respected her." She cupped his cheek with her left palm. "I...I love..."

And then there were no words, as Shmi's eyes rolled back and she lost consciousness.

Anakin was frozen and stunned, as his mother collapsed. "No, Mom!" he reached frantically for her wrist. Her pulse was there, but was very faint, and it was fading fast. She was dying, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Siri immediately knelt beside him, taking Shmi's hand in an attempt to get a reading of her condition through the Force.

Anakin sat stunned in the small hovel. He had failed her. All these years he had waited to visit her on a regular occasion; all these years he had trained and waited for the day when he could take her back to Naboo, along with their new family, so that she could see him marry Padme. It was all for nothing. He had failed her. Owen was right. He had abandoned her for his own selfish reasons and he hadn't been there when it mattered the most.

And then he felt something different.

Anakin Skywalker was considered the Chosen One. To many Jedi he was the perfect student, a perfect pupil with an excellent degree of control over his emotions. But his anger was something that he had always struggled to control. It was with Siri's training that he was able to get a great semblance of control over it. But now the anger was coming in waves, gradually taking over every muscle in his body, as he stared numbly at his mother's form. He knew that he had lost the ability to control it as the fact that these monsters had killed her, and that he had allowed this to happen to her, became abundantly clear. And before he even knew what he was doing, he had drawn his light saber, suddenly alarming his Master.

Siri instantly knew what he intended.

"Anakin, no!" she grabbed his arm in an iron grip, preventing him from igniting his saber.

"They have to pay," Anakin said almost mechanically. "They have to pay for what they've done." It was obvious there was only one thing on his mind, and the cold, hard glare in his eyes was frightening to Siri. She had never seen Anakin like this before.

Were she not his Master, she would not have recognized him as Anakin Skywalker. Gone who the agreeable Padawan she trained who was worried about his mother and had a fine control over his anger. In his place was a force of roiling anger whose only goal was to go out there and murder everyone who had harmed his mother.

"Anakin, I know that you're angry, but you can't believe she would want you to do this!" Siri told him harshly, trying to keep him from inflicting his anger on the surroundings.

She couldn't risk disturbing the hut too much or they were going to be swarmed with Tusken Raiders. Now she knew why she had to be here in this moment. The Force itself has been giving her a warning.

She needed to be here, if she was to stop the atrocity her Padawan was going to commit.

"Anakin, she needs you. You have to focus here and help me. Reign in the anger, just like I taught you," Siri commanded. She had to snap Anakin out of this, or else, the consequences for all of them would be serious.

And Shmi would have no chance at surviving this.

Anakin looked incredulously at Siri. Shmi needed him? He had failed his mother. There was only one thing left to do now and that was to avenge her. There was no way going they were going to save her, no matter how fast they got her back to the Lars homestead. The only thing left to was to kill those who were responsible for this.

"Anakin, she still alive! It's not too late. We can still get her out of here," Siri reiterated. She knelt over the unconscious Shmi, checking her condition. She was fading fast, but she was still clinging to life. If only he would snap out of this. She would try to heal her if he didn't, but she knew she couldn't do it alone. Anakin needed to be with her.

Anakin looked at his light saber with indecisiveness. Didn't she understand? He had to make them pay for what they'd done. He wasn't going to kill to the women and the children, but the men had to pay for what they'd inflicted on his mother.

"Anakin, I can heal her. But you have to help me!" Siri insisted. She knew time was growing short and Shmi was getting weaker. If they waited any longer, it would be too late.

Suddenly he felt the trance he was in snap like a broken cable. Shmi was alive. His mother was alive. She hadn't died yet. She was still with them in the tent, clinging to what little life she had. And he could help her.

Anakin deflated as the anger drained out of him. He had to pull himself together for his mother's sake. He immediately rushed down to help his mother. Siri was visibly relieved, but the tension on her face had now shifted to worry over Shmi's condition. He set his light saber aside. Now he truly understood how dangerous it was in the wrong hands. But he would deal with that later.

"Tell me what to do," he commanded Siri. The elder Jedi let it slip given the circumstances.

"We have to put her in a healing trance. It's the only say she'll survive," Siri explained. If only they had medical supplies to stabilize her. But they had taken off in a rush to save her, and had barely gotten there in time. They would have to rely on the Force. She didn't have the power to put someone in such serious condition in a healing trance alone. But Anakin could help her.

"I can't do it alone. You're going to have to help me," Siri told him.

"But that's not possible, Master. We can't put someone in a healing trance who's in such serious condition," Anakin protested. He wanted badly to believe it was possible, but he knew the specifics. It was bad enough for a Jedi Master to try to put himself in healing trance at times, never mind putting someone else in a healing trance who was on the brink of death, as his mother was.

They would need a miracle to pull this off.

"I can't. But you can. You can channel your strength through me into her," Siri explained. "That way it'll ensure that she gets strong enough for us to move her."

"I'm not that powerful, Master," Anakin protested.

Siri's next words surprised him.

"Yes you are. You have more power in you than you believe. Please, Anakin, believe in yourself," Siri pleaded. Time was running out. She knew he could do this, if he only believed in himself and placed his trust in the Force.

Anakin was skeptical, but he wasn't about to pass up the only chance to save his mom. Taking Siri's hand, he joined the older Jedi in focused concentration. He poured as much light side energy as he could into his mother, using its purity to soothe the wounds that had ravaged her body. He called on more energy than he ever had before, allowing it to use his body as a conduit as it flowed through the more experienced Jedi into his mother's form. And sure enough, he felt it begin to work. Shmi's condition began to stabilize as she grew stronger. Her heartbeat stabilized, and she soon fell into a deep sleep, as she pulled away permanently from the edge of death.

Anakin opened his eyes to find Shmi was partially healed, as he looked in wonder at her resting form. And while looking exhausted, Siri was smiling despite the earlier tension of the circumstances.

They had done it.

He couldn't believe this had worked. Siri was smiling at him, obviously proud of him despite the earlier rash action he was about to take. Working together as a team, they had succeeded in what they'd come here to do and rescued his mother from her undeserved fate.

And Anakin had avoided a major catastrophe.

He knew there were going to be words exchanged. Siri wasn't going to let this mistake slide as she did others, and he didn't want to contemplate the consequences of what he almost did, though he knew he'd have to. But for now they stood basking in the triumph of their incredible accomplishment, united in the feeling of having saved someone they both truly cared about.

Anakin stood up with a renewed sense of purpose.

It was time to get his mother out of here.

* * *

_In the next chapter, Anakin reflects on his almost catastrophic actions in the Tusken camp. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan contemplates his own feelings of anger at the sighting of his Master's Murder. But just how does he know the name of the Sith Apprentice when he has been shrouded in secrecy for so long?_


	10. The Light Prevails

Disclaimer: We don't Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 10 at last. We apologize for the long wait.

Under the Setting Sun

Chapter 10: The Light Prevails

Anakin stood up from the ground. "Time to get her out of here," he said. Siri agreed, and continued keeping a lookout. They sensed the Tuskens were nearby, but still unaware of their presence.

He scooped up Shmi in his arms. He was already regaining the focus he had had on coming here, and now his only priority was getting his mother out of here safely. Siri was already taking the lead and he followed her through the hole they had made. He was going to have to follow her lead from now on. He had almost snapped back here, and if it weren't for Siri, he would be slaughtering the men of the tribe indiscriminately, ignorant of his mother's desperate needs. He had no right to take the lead anymore, regardless that it wasn't his place as Padawan to his Master.

They exited the tent carefully. Nightfall was on their side, masking their presence more effectively. The two Jedi crept seamlessly through the shadows, senses on high alert in case they were spotted. It didn't take long until something went wrong, unfortunately.

There was a sound nearby, and they knew their cover was in danger of being blown. They tried to hurry up while remaining as quiet as possible, in case the Tuskens had noticed the damage to the hut where Shmi was. They needed to make their way back to the speeders. Unfortunately, a side-effect of having jumped down to the village was that they needed to take the path on the side leading to the cliff uphill. Anakin knew they were going to have to hurry once they were away from the village. But the Force wasn't on their side this time.

There was a loud shrieking that was almost a roar, and they immediately knew they had been discovered. Anakin in particular felt his blood freeze at the sound. Siri cursed at the foul luck that had befallen them, and ignited her saber in anticipation of what was coming.

"Get her out of here, Anakin," Siri commanded tensely.

"Master, I'm not leaving without you," Anakin protested.

"Do what I say!"

Now wasn't the time for him to question her authority.

Anakin wanted to obey his Master, but he knew better. The camp was on wide alert, and the Tuskens were gathering in mass. He wasn't going to be able to get his mother out of here while these Tuskens were pursuing him. Whether Siri liked it or not, he was going to have to fight. He gently set Shmi down on the ground, and ignited his lightsaber, prepared to defend her from the Tuskens circling them. It didn't take long for the first for the first attack to take place. The Tuskens came at them with their gaffi sticks, swiping at them with the sharp edges on both sides. Anakin sliced through the handles and pushed them back with the Force, hoping to dissuade them with a show of force before things got too dangerous. The Tuskens were skilled with their weapons, but they were no match for a Jedi. Anakin kicked aside some, while pushing some away with the Force. Alongside him, he saw Siri doing the same, trying to create an opening large enough for them to escape. The anger was still there, simmering in the background, but he pushed it aside with all the strength he could muster to focus on disarming his opponents, not destroying them.

Siri looked at Anakin and was surprised at what she saw. Only mere minutes ago, he had been ready to tear through the camp on a rampage to satisfy his desire for vengeance. Now he was restraining himself while fighting, defending Shmi instead of pressing the attack. He had reason to be furious at what they had done to his mother, but instead of giving in to the anger, he was refraining from going after them with everything he had, which he could very easily do. Siri felt a sudden burst of pride at her apprentice – he had come close to the dark side, and yet was pulling back as they fought. Siri herself wasn't doing so well. When she had walked in and seen the physical and mental state Shmi was in, she was appalled beyond words. It had been a long time since she'd seen someone in that condition, though she had the feeling she would have seen a lot more had she undertaken that mission the Council wanted to, with the slavers, all those years ago. But even though she was trying to maintain her cool Jedi exterior, she was finding it increasingly difficult not to feel a great deal of anger at these barbaric creatures passing themselves off as sentient beings.

She imagined what would have happened if it were her own mother she had found in that position, or Obi-Wan, back when they got along, or even her former Master Adi Gallia, despite the differences between them. She wasn't sure she would have been able to maintain her composure like Anakin was doing.

Anakin held them off expertly, but the Tuskens kept looking for openings in his defense, trying to slip past his maneuvers. And suddenly she saw something that alarmed her. They were going after Shmi. Despite how much they'd hurt her, and the fact that she wasn't even 'theirs' to begin with, they were trying to recover her, as if they owned her. They couldn't care less that this was the mother of a child, they just wanted their captive back. Like she was an animal they had picked up or scrounged in the desert, not a living, sentient being.

Something snapped inside Siri in that moment. And before she was aware of what she was doing, she was consumed with a desire to see vengeance granted. She struck out with brutal force, giving them a Force push far stronger than necessary. Some of the Tuskens tried to counter her moves, but she sliced viciously through their forearms, and then cut them down with a slash. Another one she decapitated with her lightsaber, without a hint of remorse. The more she fought, the more she found herself losing herself in the adrenaline of the battle, intent on driving away these monsters with a lesson they would always remember.

Anakin was alarmed to see Siri striking out at the Tuskens with ferocious and very lethal blows. What was his Master doing? But he didn't have time to ponder that question, because more Tuskens tried to confront him, intent on stealing away their "captive" from him. Like hell he was going to let them. He struck at their gaffi sticks and limbs, albeit with much less ferocity than Siri. Others he Force pushed whenever the occasion presented itself. And eventually it seemed to work. Perhaps from Siri's display of ferocious power and tenacity, or Anakin's persistence, the Tuskens retreated from their attacks. The Tuskens evacuated the immediate areas, leaving Anakin and Siri standing alone with Shmi.

Anakin was breathing hard, though not from exertion, but from the tension of the battle. Siri was breathing harder, however, and he noticed her eyes were shifting uneasily. What was going on? Something was wrong with her.

"Are they gone?" he asked Siri tensely.

"I don't sense them around," she informed him, with a slight shake of her head. She still seemed slightly disoriented, though at least she was still aware of her surroundings.

But Anakin knew they had no time to waste. The Tuskens were gone from now, but they would return soon, and with greater numbers to act as backup. They had to get Shmi out of here.

Siri seemed to agree.

"Come on, let's get her out of here," she said to him.

Anakin picked up Shmi in his arms, while Siri kept her saber at the ready. Climbing the narrow path around the side of the cliff, they made their way back to the speeder bikes.

Obi-Wan finally made it back to his ship, after a long, grueling trek.

* * *

"Arfour, ready a transmission to Coruscant, care of the old folks' home," Obi-Wan ordered. Arfour got to work immediately. Thankfully the communication passed through, the holographic scanner recorded the image of Obi-Wan into the comm array. Obi-Wan knew the scanning senses on the planet would almost definitely capture it. He had to act quickly.

Moments later, the voice of Master Windu came up, assuring him he had a connection with the Council

"Obi-Wan? What have you report?" Mace asked seriously.

"Master Tachi and I have tracked the bounty hunter Jango Fett to a planet called Geonosis, in the Outer Rim," Obi-Wan began, leaving out any hints that Siri was not still with him. "We've discovered that the Trade Federation is responsible for the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala. But that is only the beginning. I've spotted Darth Maul here on Geonosis. It appears that he is the Separatist leader we have been trying to ascertain the identity of. He was conversing with the leaders of the Commerce Guild and the Trade Federation earlier in a conference room, including the Viceroy Nute Gunray," he reported, letting that linger for a moment.

"It seems that the Commerce Guild and the Trade Federation are in league with him and they have built a droid army," Obi-Wan continued.

"Darth Maul?" Master Windu questioned. He and the other Council members looked at each other in surprise.

"What about the other Separatists?" Mace questioned.

"The representatives also include San Hill and Wat Tambor, as Maul's guests," Obi-Wan informed them. Mace nodded to himself on the other end. The Banking Clan and the Techno Union. That meant the Separatists had a great deal of money and technology behind them. That meant they would be able to counter almost anything the Republic could throw at them.

"This is graver than we thought," Mace muttered.

If the Republic was suddenly attacked by a massive fleet, they would have no way to defend themselves. The nearest flagships were days away, and with the Military Creation Act still on the floor waiting for a vote, there would be nothing to counter the millions of droids that would surely descend on them all around the city districts.

They would have to rely on the planetary defenses, and he knew that wouldn't be enough – not with the enormous assortment of droids the Trade Federation would surely throw at them.

"Yes, Master. It appears that he and the Trade Federation are in league with the other commerce guilds, and are planning to launch an attack against the capital," Obi-Wan explained. Mace nodded again. It was his worst suspicion confirmed. They were going for the Capital. No warning here.

"Obi-Wan, where's Siri?" Mace asked him.

Obi-Wan made a motion to his left, as if staring at some far-away point in the distance. "She's indisposed right now. She's still observing Maul and the Separatist leaders, in case they unveil anything more of interest," Obi-Wan explained, hoping they bought it. He frowned for added effect.

"And I fear I may be as well, soon. The Separatists will surely have traced my location, now that I have made a communication," Obi-Wan said, with a note of worry. "I have to check on Siri. Are there any orders for us, Master?"

Mace hesitated, wondering if he should relay orders to an unreliable Knight. It was tempting to have them spy on them, but he couldn't risk their safety. Being in the same area as the Sith was bad enough, without having them be exposed to any searching Force probes on his part. The longer they lingered there, the greater the chance they would be discovered.

"No," Mace decided at last. "You've done enough leading us to them. Link up with Siri and get out of there."

"Understood, Master."

"All right, find some place to hide until we can take action," Mace advised him. To retreat now would be disastrous. With the communications silence broken, the Separatist would surely shoot down any ship attempting to leave the atmosphere. "We'll take this before the Chancellor and the Loyalist Committee, and we'll contact you if we require your assistance with the operation."

Mace gave the Jedi a stern glance, showing him that he was deadly serious.

"Obi-Wan, do not engage Darth Maul in battle, you or Siri," Master Windu told him.

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan, after a moment's hesitation.

Obi-Wan shut down the communication. He had informed them of the situation, and he had even kept Siri's secret. Now he was going to pursue his own directive.

Obi-Wan took off into the distance. He and Maul had a score to settle.

* * *

It was almost dawn and Padme hadn't slept a wink all night. She had tried, but she was too worried about Anakin and Siri. They had been gone a long time, but her optimism remained high. Since sleep evaded her, she had made sure she had all the things they would need to treat any wounds standing by. She had made the bed in one of the guest rooms up and had all the first aid equipment waiting. As she sipped at her caf, she heard Cliegg come into the kitchen.

"You're up awfully early, sweetie," he mentioned.

"I couldn't sleep," she replied.

"Me neither. Not a single wink," Cliegg concurred. Padme poured him a cup of caf and set it down on the table for him.

"Thanks," he said. Suddenly, Padme heard the sound of an engine, followed by another, break through the peaceful silence outside together. She instantly felt her beloved's tremor and rushed outside the hovel. Cliegg was not far behind her. The speeder bikes slowed, with Siri grinding to a halt after Anakin. Anakin got off the bike, carefully lifting his mother into his arms. Padme was horrified when she saw how battered Shmi was with bruises covering her face and arms, assuring her that there was more in places she couldn't see. For a moment, she feared the worst. Thankfully, Shmi still appeared to be breathing, when Padme looked closer after a moment.

Padme saw the serious expression on Anakin's face, though, and the one on Siri's, and suddenly she became concerned again. Was Shmi dying? Was that why they couldn't look at her with even a hint of joy? She hoped, she preyed fervently, that wasn't the case, but they were so solemn, even as they stood there with the seemingly resting Shmi.

"Anakin," Padme began, "is everything all right?" she asked, only realizing after she'd asked how stupid it sounded. "I mean, is she all right?"

"She's alive. She's in a healing trance and just needs plenty of rest," Siri said, answering for Anakin.

Padme breathed a sigh of relief.

"My Shmi…my darling," Cliegg cried, as tears of relief flooded him.

"I prepared a room for her," Padme said.

"Thanks, angel," Anakin said thankfully. She had never given up hope that Shmi was alive for a single second. She saw the blood on his tunic and gave Anakin a questioning look. "It's not mine," he responded, brief and to the point. She nodded quietly, though she should have expected they would have a confrontation with the Tuskens. She had heard nothing but awful things about them, during her time here.

She saw the solemn expressions on Anakin and his Master, however, and she couldn't help but remained concerned. They were hiding something from her. Something was wrong. Had something happened out there besides rescuing Shmi?

"Anakin?" she asked. "Is there something you want to tell me?" she asked, knowing they needed to get Shmi inside, but desperately wanting to know if something was seriously wrong.

For a moment, Anakin looked like he might say something. But then he shook his head and pushed whatever the thought was to the back of his mind.

"No. It's not important. Come on, let's get her inside," Anakin said, carrying his mother into the small hovel. The others followed suit. Beru and Owen were up by then and more than a little surprised to learn that Shmi was alive. The expression on Owen's face was one of dumbfounded shock…and perhaps a hint of shame. Anakin traded a look with him before he carried his mother to the room Padme had prepared for her.

* * *

Dooku's fighter came out of hyperspace in the area above Felucia, where Sifo-Dyas had last been reported before his death.

It had been years since he had last heard anything about his old friend. The circumstances of Sifo's death were mysterious, and very few details available. He did not believe the official explanation that Sifo-Dyas had been ambushed by pirates on a transport. Sifo was too skilled for that. Whatever had ambushed him, it was no ordinary transport. He still recalled the day Sifo-Dyas had pleaded with him to leave behind the Order.

It was not something he would readily admit, but Sifo's plea had had a major effect on him. Dooku regretted not joining him at times when the Republic showed its uglier side, but ultimately, he felt he had made the right decision. It was a tempting offer, but Dooku felt something told him it would be a big mistake to join Sifo in his quest. Indeed, he had plans to leave the Jedi Order for several years before, again, something told him it would be a drastic error in judgment. No one, not even Yoda, knew how close he had come to departing from the Order. It was a secret of the highest order, and he would keep it for as long as he lived.

Sifo-Dyas had been disappointed in his decision, and the two rarely spoke after that. Sifo had gone on his own path, while Dooku remained in the Order as one of the most esteemed Masters. Sifo was angry in his decision to stay behind and support a corrupt and failing Republic, but Dooku felt certain that there was a greater purpose to his remaining in the Jedi Order. And so the friends had gone their separate ways, torn apart by their philosophical and political differences. Sifo hadn't resigned, but he might as well have – he rarely touched based with Coruscant and pleaded with the Council to allow him to follow his own path, a request the Council granted with some uneasiness. The Council wanted to check on its Jedi as much as possible, but they couldn't stop him if he wanted to work as a Jedi out in the remote regions of the galaxy.

And now it seemed that Sifo had gotten into some trouble of his own.

The information they had received from Kamino was shocking. Dooku couldn't imagine Sifo-Dyas ordering a clone army from a group of scientists. And the fact that the Council had been unaware of their creation was astounding. How blind were they, if they couldn't discover the creation of a massive army in the galaxy? Dooku had to admit he was horrified, no doubts about it. And where did he get the funds for it? Sifo-Dyas was not a wealthy man. Too many questions, and not the least amount of answers for any of them.

Moving closer to the planet, the Jedi starfighter descended down into the atmosphere. Perhaps the answers would be found down there, on the surface of the planet. It was there at the spaceport that his investigation would begin.

* * *

Anakin was in the kitchen, sitting at the counter. His mother had been taken into the room Padme prepared for her, and she was currently resting. He was feeling glum, though, so he needed some time to himself. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened in the Tusken camp. What he had almost done…it was overwhelming, to think he was almost a mass murderer, had it not been for Siri. And that wasn't even dealing with what Siri had done; that unexpected burst of rage-like intensity that had left him taken back. That was still a question he wasn't willing to ask, yet.

"Anakin," Padme questioned, as she came into the kitchen. "What's wrong?"

"Just thinking about what happened," Anakin sighed, laying back his head. "I can't believe this happened to her, when she did nothing to deserve it." Padmé's face darkened.

"Those monsters," she said, as she thought of what they did to Shmi and tried to do to her Anakin.

"They're more like mindless animals. Savagery is just a way of life for them," Anakin replied, with a sigh. Padme frowned. This wasn't like him, and she once again got the feeling that something was very wrong.

"What's bothering you? Your mom is alive and safe, yet I sense that something is still wrong," Padme said.

Anakin sighed. How to admit it?

"I just wasn't a very good Jedi out there, that's for sure," he replied. "I'd rather not talk about it right now, though."

Padme looked at him sternly. "Anakin, how many times have I asked that you not shut me out? And just because you think I'm not going to like what I hear…" she said.

"You're probably not," he replied.

"That doesn't matter. I love you and nothing you say is ever going to change that. You're not perfect and I certainly would never expect you to be," Padme replied.

"I'm a Jedi. Perfection is expected, especially for me. I'm the Chosen One. I'm not supposed to lose control or show weakness," Anakin said.

"You're human, Anakin. No one is perfect, not even you. Your mother went through hell. I'd say you've handled yourself considerably well," Padme argued. She squeezed his hands.

"Tell me what happened out there that has shaken you so. I can help you, I know I can, but only if you tell me what's going on," Padme pleaded.

Anakin sighed, drowning in helpless frustration. He didn't want to burden her with this knowledge, but he knew it was going to come out eventually. Padme was too good. And maybe, if he was lucky, she wouldn't find herself completely disgusted with him. He knew he sure was.

"Padme, I have to be honest. I almost lost control out there. Mom was dying and I got so angry. I wanted to kill them all! Every single one of them!" Anakin cried, his voice taking on an angry tone laced with fury. Tears came to his eyes, not out of sadness, but out of rage. "I wanted them to die for what they had done to her. And I almost did. I almost committed mass murder. Master Siri pulled me back, but I would have killed them all if she hadn't been there. I would have killed them and my mother would have died! You deserve better than me," Anakin spat, disgusted with himself.

Padme was incredulous. "You…were going to kill them all?" she asked, trying to understand. She knew he was probably going to kill some of them when he left, in search of Shmi, but what he was telling her was a whole different scenario.

"That's right. Oh, I had some small thought to spare the children, and the females, but I was still going to butcher the men like they were animals," Anakin said darkly. "And this, after all Master Siri taught me."

Padme was wondering what she could say. What he was telling her was disturbing, and certainly very horrible to contemplate. She knew some people would have probably called the Council right now, the hell with his Master, and told them they had a situation on their hands. Or else, they would have told his Master that he was a psychopath, who deserved to be locked up. But this was the Jedi's fault for keeping Anakin away from his mother for so long, and the Tuskens for kidnapping Shmi, not his. And she was not going to have him blaming himself for something he didn't do. Maybe the fact that he hadn't actually done that thing helped a lot. One thing she did know was that she loved him, and he needed her support right now.

"Ani, you can't dwell on something that didn't happen, nor can you punish yourself for something you didn't even do," Padme argued.

"But what if Master Siri hadn't been there?" Anakin asked.

"We could both drive ourselves crazy with the 'what ifs', Ani. I kept asking myself: what if I hadn't motioned for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum? Would we be on the verge of war if I hadn't? We don't know. In your case, you recognize that you could have made a horrible mistake. But you didn't and now you can learn from that," Padme said. Anakin gave her a half-smile.

"You're so good at putting things in perspective. I wonder sometimes what I did to deserve you," he replied. Padme wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's like I said before; I love you and nothing will ever change that," she said, as she gave him a long, tender kiss.

"Come on. Let's go check on your mother," she said, as she helped him put his tunic back on, making sure to be gentle around the fresh bandage on his shoulder. He stood up to his full height and now gazed down at her. Her chocolate gaze met his, as she now stared up at her love. She reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand. He leaned into her touch and kissed her palm.

"You're a good man, Ani. Don't let something that you didn't do haunt us. We don't need to think about what might have happened if Master Siri hadn't been there, because the reality is that it didn't happen that way. Your mother is alive and safe. And we're together. That's all that matters," she said. Tears slipped down his cheeks and she took him in her arms, as his tall frame collapsed against her petite frame.

"Shh…it's all right my love…it's all right," she soothed him. Sobs racked his strong shoulders and she combed her fingers soothingly through his hair.

Anakin hated himself for feeling like this. He didn't want to cry, because that was just another sign of weakness from the Jedi's point of view, but it was all just so overwhelming. First was mother was kidnapped and almost tortured to death, then he had almost become a mass murderer, and now something was wrong with his Master. He knew he couldn't tell Padme about Siri's secret, but the other two reasons were plenty enough to be upset at.

"I…I don't deserve you," he said, as he started scrubbing the tears from his face. Padme rose up on her toes and pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. When their lips parted moments later, she pressed her forehead against his.

"Anakin Skywalker…you just better get it through your head that I'm yours forever. You're my soul mate and I'm always here for you, especially when we're going through a difficult situation. Please don't waste too much time beating yourself up, especially when things turned out as they should. Everyone makes mistakes, my love and they learn from them. You may have wanted to kill the Sand People, but Master Siri helped you see reason and you didn't act on those dark feelings. In the future, this experience will serve you well, because you will know exactly what you must not do," Padme reasoned. Anakin nodded, not trusting himself to answer verbally. They kissed again, before they finally joined hands and made their way to the guest bedroom where Shmi was resting.

Anakin slipped into his mother's room where she was resting. Cliegg sat by her side with his hand clutching hers as she slept. He motioned for Anakin to come in. He sat down on his mother's other side and took her hand in his own.

"I can never thank you enough for bringing her back alive, son," Cliegg said quietly.

"Master Siri deserves the credit. I don't think I could have saved her without her help," Anakin replied, still feeling the shame of what he would have done. Besides killing the Tuskens, Shmi would have died if he had done what he intended. He owed Siri in more ways than he could imagine.

"She's safe and alive. That's what matters most, and it's all thanks to you and your Master," Cliegg said.

"You don't ever have to thank me. I'm just glad she's going to be okay. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost her. I don't think I would have ever forgiven myself," he replied. Shmi suddenly stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"My darling," Cliegg whispered, as her eyes focused on him. She smiled weakly.

"Cliegg…" she whispered.

"Yes my darling. I'm here and you're safe," he replied.

"Mom…" Anakin choked. Shmi turned her head and laid eyes on her grown son.

"Ani?" she asked, as she raised her hand and placed it on his face.

"I'm here, Mom. You're going to be okay," Anakin said, as a few tears slipped down his cheeks.

"My handsome boy…I knew you'd come. I knew," Shmi said, as exhaustion set in quickly.

"I…love you both," Shmi said, as her eyes became very heavy.

"Sleep darling and save your strength," Cliegg said, as he kissed her hand.

* * *

Sometime later, Anakin stepped into the kitchen, only to find Padme and Beru chopping vegetables at the counter, as they talked. She looked back and smiled, as she saw him. She wiped her hands and put her knife down, before going to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked. He nodded.

"She woke up for a minute…and she's fine. She's going to be okay, Padme," he said, as they hugged.

"I'm so glad," Padme said, as they shared a tender kiss.

"What are you cooking?" he asked, as his nostrils inhaled the heavenly scent of home cooking.

"Beru is teaching me to how to make your mother's Bantha stew. I thought it would be good for me to learn, since it's your favorite meal," Padme replied. Anakin grinned.

"I love my mother's Bantha stew. You really are an angel," he said. She kissed him softly.

Moments later Siri entered the kitchen, looking sternly at Anakin. She was clearly very bothered by something.

"Anakin, we have to talk," she said seriously. Padme stared between the two of them, knowing they had to deal with this alone.

"Anakin, go ahead. I'll call you when the meal is ready," Padme said, going back to her cooking.

Anakin nodded and accompanied his Master into the garage. Siri seemed to be struggling with what to say. Anakin knew what this was about.

"Master…I'm so sorry about what happened out there. I…I lost control," Anakin said. Siri still didn't respond. Anakin became concerned; it was like his mentor to hold back her thoughts.

"Master?" he asked questioningly.

"Anakin…you're not the only one who lost control," Siri pinched the area between her eyebrows. It wasn't something she did often, having to admit she was wrong. "Fighting out there, I gave in to my anger. I fought with un-Jedi like aggression, and I would have killed all of those bastards if they hadn't retreated."

Anakin was in shock. It was one thing to suspect something was wrong with his Master, but it was another for her to confirm it so bluntly.

"Why…would you do that?" Anakin asked, unable to keep the confusion out of his voice.

"Anakin," Siri sighed in exhaustion, "I used to have a bit of a quick temper, before I started training you. You just don't see it because I've had to repress it," she told him, smirking wryly to herself. "Not in the same way the Council wants us to repress attachment and love, but in a similar way I've had to set it aside in the background nonetheless. I've had to learn patience and how to be open minded in order to teach you." She smirked. "Believe it or not, I used to be a pretty staunch supporter of the Code before I started training you," she told him, knowing his disbelief at that little factoid of hers. "But of all of that is still inside me," she gestured at her heart. "And when I saw Shmi lying there, helpless and beaten, I, ah…I lost control. It's as simple as that. I was outraged that they would do that to her, knowing Shmi and the type of woman she is. It shouldn't have happened and I'm sorry I set that example for you. I should know better as a Master," Siri apologized, looking down from her pupil's inquisitive gaze.

Anakin took in everything Siri was saying. "So you once had problems controlling your temper, too? I'm not alone in that?" he asked, looking at her with hopeful eyes. "I have to say I'm surprised. I knew you were irritated easily sometimes, and you've certainly given some adversaries a tongue lashing sometimes, but I didn't think you felt that kind of genuine anger, that…" he trailed off, not comfortable that it wouldn't sound like an accusation.

Siri raised an eyebrow. "What, hatred? Irrational rage? Everyone feels hatred, Anakin. Everyone feels anger at things, sometimes beyond our control. But to repress it entirely, and never deal with it at all…perhaps that's not the best way to approach things." Siri furrowed her brow. "Hmm. Perhaps I should take some of that advice. I wouldn't have exploded like that if I had full control over my emotions. I didn't have to use my anger to save Shmi, and I could have figured out a way to help her without relying on that destructive emotion."

Anakin felt it necessary to call his Master on what was seemingly a contradiction. "But Master, you said you'd repressed your anger. How can you not have complete control over it, then?"

Siri gazed at her thoughtful student. "Because repressing it is not the same thing as learning how to deal with it. That's why I decided not to teach you to control attachments and friendships rigidly, the way other Jedi do. I knew that wouldn't work well for you." She mused. "One thing I'm learning is that perhaps that applies to anger as well. Maybe repressing it isn't the best way to deal with things," she said carefully, figuring it out as she talked. "Releasing it into the Force doesn't address the source of that anger…" she stated.

The question was one with some validity. Had her repression of her anger all these years been the reason for her sudden explosion? Was it just her outrage at the Tuskens' actions and Shmi being in danger? Or was there another reason for her outburst, one that she wasn't explaining to him?

Anakin had to ask one thing, something that had gotten him curious. "Have you ever gotten angry with another Master? Some of the Council members, perhaps?" He knew some of the Masters didn't really like him, and they weren't enthusiastic about Siri.

Siri was completely honest about it. "Oh, of course. You don't go through life in the Jedi Order without angry at the Council once, at the very least, my Padawan," she smiled widely. "And in my case, I really had a temper to be afraid of. Master Gallia used to be very frustrated with me sometimes, because I could lose control at any moment, and snapped at people many times over the tiniest of things," she said in remembrance, smiling at how forceful and single-minded she was in her youth.

Anakin contemplated everything Siri had just told him. "So you were a real hothead in your younger days, were you Master?" he smirked, in a teasing way. "I don't really know how to picture that. You've always been so patient with me, while you were instructing me," he said.

Siri smirked. "Oh, you'd be surprised at how forceful I was in those days, Padawan. I was known far throughout the Temple as the one girl you didn't want to mess with and the Padawan who was an absolute little terror for her Master sometimes." She smirked. "You should have seen some of the scuffles I got into with Obi-Wan. But anyway, the point is that I know anger, and I know right from wrong when it comes to being a Jedi. It was wrong and it shouldn't have occurred that way. I'm sorry," Siri apologized, feeling a bit of embarrassment about the situation. She wasn't supposed to make mistakes like this, and admitting it to your Padawan was definitely one of the toughest things a Master could experience.

Anakin was quiet, allowing her to continue; he had a feeling this was important to her. Siri sighed and continued with her apology.

"So you see Anakin, you're not the only one who has to apologize," Siri admitted, feeling her fair share of shame. She was supposed to set an example for her Padawan, and instead she had disappointed him worse than any Master recently with their Padawan. Naturally, Anakin disagreed. She shouldn't have been surprised.

"But it's not the same!" he protested. "What you were doing, it…was to protect my mom. I would have done something horrible against all Jedi standards of decency," Anakin insisted, a bit passionately.

Siri shook her head. She couldn't allow her Padawan to have such misconceptions. "It was still wrong. I shouldn't have acted on my anger like that, and I shouldn't have killed anyone from it. I don't want you to repeat my mistake, no matter what happens in the future," she told him seriously.

"No, Master, you're not like me." Anakin couldn't accept that. He couldn't believe that Siri was anywhere near that low in morality. "You have restraint. You're not a…" near-murderer, he finished silently, once again feeling that shame at what he had nearly done.

"Ani…all Jedi at one time or another face brushes with the dark side, some just closer than others," Siri stated, determined to teach him that understanding. "In my case, I lost control momentarily, but you held back with restraint. Focus on that, and learn from it."

"But Master, if you hadn't been there, I…could have killed them all!" Anakin said, with anguish in his voice.

"Ani, every Jedi faces trials and tribulations. What last night proved was that, while you're grown up now, you still need my guidance and there is nothing wrong with that," Siri said. "As I learned too, that perhaps I…need someone else's just as much." Anakin was humbled by that admission. Still, he felt a little guilt.

"I just hate disappointing you," he said in exasperation.

"You haven't disappointed me, young one. If anything, I disappointed you. I let you down when you needed me to be at my calmest, and I nearly lost myself in fury," Siri said, feeling all manner of emotions – irritation and anger at herself, for letting him down; shame at failing as an example of a Jedi Master; fear that perhaps this could happen again, under worse circumstances, and too many others to count. She felt like a hypocrite, advising him to focus on overcoming his anger while she had been unable to do the same, despite her "motherly" image which she had cultivated at the Temple, both willingly and unwillingly.

"You didn't disappoint me, Master," Anakin shook his head. No matter if she had killed someone, she hadn't hurt anyone innocent, and neither had he, even if he still felt the guilt of what he would have done.

Siri smiled wearily. "I'm very proud of you. And we will learn from this misstep. I will make sure of it. But you are focusing on the negative and we must focus on the present," she said. Anakin nodded. They stood up and Siri hugged him firmly, a hug which Anakin eagerly gave back.

"Anakin, we have to tell the Council members what happened here," Siri told him. "Not all the details, just the basic ones. They're going to find out I took a side trip here, unless I wipe the database of my starfighter clean. In which case, they'll question why I erased the database. No, I won't do it. We'll tell them we had some information your mother was in danger, and we had an obligation to protect her and her family, so we came here to check on her. And in the process, we prevented a war between the settlers and the Tusken clans. After all, that is what would have happened if we hadn't rescued Shmi, am I right?"

Anakin marveled at Siri's brilliance. He wouldn't have thought to present such a simple, half-honest, and entirely rational explanation to the Council. He would have just avoided the issue altogether; or worse, lied straight to their faces. It was the type of half-truth the Jedi were famous for offering, only now it would be used against the Council, to keep the details of their little excursion a secret. He felt a little uncomfortable knowing he would be involved with his Master in what was a decidedly sneaky affair, but he couldn't worry about it too much. If he hadn't come here, his mother would be dead right now. He didn't regret his decision to come here, only the actions he would have taken had his Master not been here to rescue him from his temporary madness.

"I understand," Anakin nodded. He paused. "You don't believe Kenobi will keep your secret?"

"Please," Siri scoffed, making a disdainful face. "Obi-Wan's a slave to the Council. I appreciate what he's done for me, but I have no doubt he'll be rushing to tell the Council I left my mission the first chance he gets," she said disdainfully.

"I'm sorry, Padawan, your Master's not a perfect Jedi," Siri grinned wryly, making light of the situation with some humor. It wasn't often she joked around, but this situation necessitated it.

"I don't want a perfect Master, Siri," Anakin said, as he shook his head in denial. "I want you. You're the only one who understands me, inside the Temple. I wouldn't want to be with a Master who's going to think I'm a terrible Jedi Padawan because I don't follow the Code," he remarked, absolutely certain of the conviction he felt in that. Anakin was not a fool: he knew what Siri had sacrificed to train him, and he was eternally grateful that she had taken it upon herself to do so as such.

The older woman's eyes widened in response and her mouth was just a bit open. She had never heard Anakin speak in this manner! He sounded serious, mature; the manner in which Anakin spoke held more conviction than most Jedi Masters Siri had seen, and that was saying something.

"Thank you, Anakin," Siri said, a bit taken aback at the emotion Anakin held towards her. She had cared for him tremendously over the last several years, but she didn't know he felt that strongly toward her. It was humbling, to know her Padawan valued her that strongly.

"Don't worry about that, though. I don't think any other Master'd have you," Siri smiled, chuckling a bit in response to defuse the tension a bit. Anakin smiled, knowing that it wasn't being said out of spite, as an assessment of his flaws; Siri was just joking with him, showing the affection she held for him without stating it in a blatantly obvious way.

"Things could have turned out badly, but they didn't and we won't focus on what could have been. We will learn from this experience and we'll move on," Siri said.

"Thank you Master…for everything," Anakin replied. Siri touched his arm affectionately.

"Come on, let's go find a quiet, cool place to do a little meditating," she said. They left the garage, both with a new understanding of each other, and yet with some uncertainties over what the future held for them.


	11. Battle Against the Dark

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars. 'Nuff said.

AN: After a long time waiting, we finally announce the triumphant return of this fic! :D I understand many of you have been waiting for this update, and I thank you for being patient. This is mostly my fault, PyramidHead316's, and not Andrea's. I really lost motivation with this fic for a while, and as a result, it was really difficult to work on it. But now I'm back and I'm going to contribute on it a lot more frequently, so don't worry! ;) We hope you enjoy this nice, long chapter of the story, to compensate for a very long wait! ;)

There is one thing that I want to make clear. Here, Obi-Wan is not going to become the perfect Jedi that he is in the movies overnight, for those who may view him as one. His is a long, grueling journey that will last throughout the entire story, and only in the end will he become the perfect Jedi that he is in the movies: i.e. patient and methodical, with great competence at diplomacy. If you don't want to see that, then read another story. There are many stories like that on here. I have one myself like that, which I will be updating soon. :P I'm not saying this to be cruel, I'm saying it because that is the path that Obi-Wan's journey will take. You can't expect him to immediately be the same Jedi he is in the films, and it's ridiculous to expect that within the confines of this story, considering he has been bereft of good leadership for a while (that includes Adi Gallia), doesn't have the maturity gained from training Anakin for 10 years, and has been too proud to ask for help. I appreciate constructive criticism, as does my partner Andrea, but any further comments on Obi-Wan will be ignored, assuming they relate to the matter I just discussed above. That is all I have to say on the subject, end of story. And as for Anakin being the pride of the Jedi Council, don't worry, we will eventually throw some things in there to shake things up, and have some of the tension that exists in the movies. With that in mind, I thank you again for being patient, and we hope you enjoy this latest addition in the story. Happy reading and we thank you again for your support! ;D – PH316

Under the Setting Sun

Chapter 11: Battle against the Dark

Darth Maul contemplated everything that had happened in the darkened quarters of his chamber. That was an easy task to accomplish, he thought to himself. Things had gone every bit as well as they expected. They had expected a bit of resistance from some of the more conservative members of the council, but none had been so much as brought up.

The commerce leaders were all too easy to convince to go to war. Show them a little ambition, some financial incentives to go to war, and they were all ready to desert the Republic and form their glorious new government.

It was ironic. The Separatists thought they were creating a new era in the galaxy, where they would be able to practice their business enterprises free from the troubling rules and taxes of the Republic. Instead they were signing on for the death of everything they held dear.

He was surprised at how easy they were to manipulate, but Sidious had them figured out right down to the very letter.

The Commerce Guild leaders fancied themselves revolutionaries; instead they

were pawns, to be manipulated around the galaxy as if they were pieces on a Dejarik board. They thought themselves superior to the corrupt, stuffy official of the Republic who imposed their taxes on them, but in truth they were cut from the same cloth as those in the Senate – motivated by selfishness, greed, and interested only in whatever benefitted them personally and not the people they were representing. Those were of no concern, whatsoever. Only lining their pockets mattered. And that was a weakness they could easily exploit.

It was difficult for him to negotiate with politicians through words, but thankfully Sidious' assistance made it. He wasn't a natural negotiator, but all he simply had to do was follow Sidious' directions. Sidious had already prepared the statements that would sway the potential Separatists to their cause, and all Maul had to do was recite the brilliant political statements his Master had written. Maul was not really comfortable in the role, but he knew it was a necessary step in their plans, and Maul's fearsome appearance also 'discouraged' the Separatists from asking too many unnecessary questions – questions that the politically inexperienced Maul would find difficult to worm his way out of. Besides, this was only temporary. Once they gained control of the Separatist resources and realized their goal of taking control of the galaxy, he would no longer have to play this negotiating game. He would simply kill all the infuriating politicians and do whatever they wanted; he and Lord Sidious would be in complete control. And once Sidious took over and there was no longer any need for diplomacy, Maul would kill him in turn.

It was something Maul knew would worry regular beings, but he had no qualms about it. Once his Master had outlived his usefulness, Maul would simply eliminate him. It was the standard way of all Sith. The Master trained the Apprentice, and the Apprentice would eventually rise up and destroy him. But in the mean time, Maul knew his Master still had a lot of things to teach him, and he couldn't afford to eliminate his strongest ally at the moment and handle this alone. So he held his ambitions in check.

Presently, he working furiously to ensure the growing separatist movement would become a force to be reckoned with. The work he was performing here was the start of what would become a galaxy-spanning conflict if his Master had his way. It had begun ten years ago with the invasion of Naboo, and it would end with the Republic in ruins, its crumbled branches giving birth to a powerful and glorious new empire, ruled by those who had the strength and power to keep true order in the galaxy.

The commerce leaders were much too easily manipulated. It was ironic, Maul realized. The councils of the Trade Federation, the banking clan, and the Techno Union thought they were they were bringing about the ruin of the Republic, and their free trade dreams would soon become a reality. Instead they were signing on for the death of everything they held dear, including themselves. There would be no need for corrupt politicians of their kind in their new order – everyone would obey the Sith, and those who disagreed would die.

Only those who embraced the change the Sith brought about would survive in the new order. The galaxy needed a strong leadership, in order to reach its true potential as a truly great empire. There was no room for foolish entities like the Jedi, who lived pandering to the whims of selfish beings who only cared about themselves; Force blind sentients who lacked the wisdom of the Force. No, a new order was needed to replace the useless Republic, one that would truly be able to bring peace and order to the galaxy. They would have their revenge on the Jedi.

Maul would ensure that personally. And the most ironic thing? The people would beg for their control, after the turmoil of the war that was about to rack the galaxy for the next few years. They had been aware of the corruption in the Republic for a long time now, but it wasn't enough to convert them against the aged institution yet; not en masse. The war would be a huge change towards their perceptions of the failing institute.

Their plan necessitated an extreme amount of patience, and each step had to be carefully planned out. There was no room for reckless maneuvers here. Maul was not a patient man, but he had learned to be patient through this assignment, regardless of whether he wanted to massacre the participants sometimes. There was no room for failure here.

And so he worked to bring about those plans, bringing together the Trade Federation and other Commerce Guild members, negotiating and bargaining to consolidate their resources into one glorious war machine; one that would wreck havoc on the Republic.

Maul proceeded out into the corridor, returning once again to the negotiating chamber for another round. As distasteful as it was, his job awaited him. He could continue to deceive the Separatist leaders, buying them with credits and telling them they were assuring a glorious revolution against the Republic, which would reward people like them handsomely. The details were mostly ironed out; now all they had to decide was where and when they would attack.

He was looking forward to striking the first blow, and soon.

* * *

Obi-Wan ran into the corridors of the Separatist base, armed with the Force to stay aware of the surroundings around him. The hallways were deserted thankfully, which meant he hadn't run into any enemies yet. It seemed strange for the cavernous hallways to be deserted, although Obi-Wan had no idea what that was about. Either the Geonosians were hibernating, or else, and more likely, they were preparing for the attack. Either way, it left a clear open window of time for the attack on Darth Maul, which was his highest priority right now.

All he had to do was make it to the Sith Lord undetected, and he would be able to face the demon that had haunted him for so long.

The nightmare that was Qui-Gon's murder had haunted him all this time. And the worst thing was that Obi-Wan had not been able to do a single thing to stop it. Nor had he been able to avenge his Master's death, afterwards. That had cost Obi-Wan the opportunity to train Anakin, and redeem himself in the Order's all-knowing eyes. If he had defeated Maul right there, if he had avenged his Master, the Council would have given him permission to train Anakin, because he would have proven worthy of their respect. Instead, he was treated as a pariah, and Siri was allowed the privilege of training Anakin, despite the fact that it was Obi-Wan who agreed to Siri's suggestion in the first place! The unfairness of that rankled at him: that this never would have happened had he not agreed to it. He was the one who held Anakin's future in his hand, and had not allowed Anakin to be shipped back to Tatooine to become a slave again. Yet did he get any credit for it? He was treated as garbage, and Anakin and Siri were held up as the shining duo of the Order, despite the unwholesome fact that the Council would have shipped Anakin back to slavery again sooner rather than go to the trouble of training him at his age. Hypocrites, they were all of them. And it was all because of Maul – what this man, this monster, did to his Master.

The Council denied it, but that had to be the reason. What other reason was there for them not allowing him to train Anakin?

Obi-Wan didn't hate Anakin as much as most Jedi thought. He was a Jedi; he wasn't supposed to 'hate' anyone, even if resentment did sneak into his viewpoint. He would have gladly trained him, in order to fulfill Qui-Gon's last request. Anakin was supposed to be the way by which he redeemed himself for failing his old Master. But he had failed in that regard…and now Anakin was the prized pupil in the Order, with Obi-Wan all but forgotten by many others.

Maul was responsible for everything. He had ruined Obi-Wan's life, and taken from the galaxy a truly great man. Everything that had happened was because of him.

Well, that was about to come to an end. Because Obi-Wan was going to settle this here and now.

If he wanted to move forward, he could only do that by confronting the past. And that could only be achieved by confronting Maul, unsettling as the prospect might have been to others.

He waited until Maul was alone round the corner. He could sense the Sith Lord ahead, a dark and torturous void in the Force that left him chilled to the bone. He could feel the presences of the Separatists leaders nearby, but they were in a lower level of the structure, removed from the action that was going to take place shortly. Perfect. They would not interfere in this. He could block his Force presence and quickly kill Maul before he could defend himself, but Obi-Wan wanted him to see who it was that killed him. He leapt into the corridor, saber drawn at the ready.

And there, waiting for him in the corridor, was Darth Maul.

The Sith Lord was exactly as Obi-Wan remembered him. Red hue, tattooed skin, horns on the sides and front of his head: all wrapped in dark garments that allowed him to blend easily into the shadows. A rush of anger built up inside Obi-Wan, as he looked at the man who had murdered his Master in cold blood.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," Darth Maul growled, staring at the Jedi Knight with piercing yellow eyes. "The Jedi Council's resident failure. I'm surprised they would send such a pathetic Jedi to investigate the dealings here," the Sith Lord stated. He had sensed the Jedi's presence up ahead and come ready for a confrontation. He had been waiting for years for this moment, when they would settle the rivalry between them. He knew Obi-Wan hated him for killing his Master, and he was utterly thrilled to have a chance to confront that hatred.

Damn, Obi-Wan cursed to himself. Maul was prepared for a fight. He had thought he'd blocked his Force presence well enough to remain concealed, up until the moment when he finally revealed himself. Apparently not. No matter, he would kill this man one way or another.

"Your attempts to distract me will not succeed," Obi-Wan bit out, gritting his teeth in response. Maul was trying to bait him, insulting him until he got distracted and made a mistake. Obi-Wan would not allow himself to get distracted by this ploy; he had waited too long for this moment. "My standing with the Council is irrelevant at this point. You know why I'm here. And now, you will pay for murdering Qui-Gon Jinn," he said, gripping his saber tightly in preparation. Maul looked amused as the Jedi prepared for a physical confrontation, not even bothering to draw his sabers yet.

"Ah. I see you're still sore about that pathetic Jedi Master," Maul sneered, showing yellowed rotting teeth as he grinned malevolently. "I would have thought you would have gotten past that by now. Is that the source of your incompetence within the Jedi Order? You can't get over your poor, dear Jedi Master and so you waste your training, unwilling to go on without any motivation to do better?" Maul inquired. "Pathetic. You would have made a pathetic Sith, and you're an even more pathetic Jedi, Kenobi. The Council should have just shipped you off to Bandomeer when you were twelve. Then you would have been useful, raking the soil of the potato fields with the rejects. That's the type of work you're best suited for, isn't it?" Maul inquired rhetorically. "A pathetic farmer, with aspirations of being a Jedi, but without the mettle to see it through. You're a disgrace to the Jedi Order, Kenobi," Maul sneered at the knight.

"Qui-Gon Jinn was a great man, and you murdered him," Obi-Wan bit out. He couldn't let Maul know that he had been here with Siri initially. He had to pretend he was alone. It was the one advantage he had against him. "I have fulfilled the Council's requests as far as my mission here, and they now know all about your delusional little insurrection. And now, let's finish this. I'll be quick," Obi-Wan said, holding his saber alongside him in a challenging stance. Maul bared his teeth a little in amusement.

He needed him to underestimate him. He needed Maul to believe he was a foolish enough little Jedi to uncover the information he had been sent here to retrieve, and then decide to face Maul head on rashly, instead of going for cover until the inevitable Jedi attack. It would make him underestimate him in battle, if he believed Obi-Wan had completely lost a hold of his senses. Obi-Wan had completely prepared for this battle throughout the past several years, but he didn't dare let Maul know that. He needed him to think that this was a rashly thought out action, and that Maul had an easy chance at victory. These psychological games were not something he usually engaged in, but they were needed to ensure Obi-Wan had a chance against Maul in this battle. It would lead to Maul not fighting as strongly as he normally would, and give Obi-Wan the advantage he needed in this confrontation. Now all he needed was for Maul to fall into this faulty line of thinking.

"Then lets settle this," Maul said as he removed his lightsaber from his belt and held the metal cylinder horizontally, igniting the two blades on the ends: a double-bladed lightstaff. Maul still hadn't changed from the old way he fought in combat. Good. Obi-Wan had anticipated that. It would be a challenge, but one he was familiar with.

"You will pay for murdering my Master," Obi-Wan said, readying himself for the fight of his life.

And with a burst of enthusiasm rooted in fury, he launched himself at his opponent.

Darth Maul brought up his double-bladed lightsaber to a defensive position, and the two met in a collision of wills. Kenobi struck hard and quick at his opponent, forcing Maul to maneuver his lightstaff quickly to avoid being sliced into pieces. Maul tried to push his lightsabers past the open spots in Kenobi's defense, in order to sneakily cut into him from below, but Kenobi held him at bay.

The Sith Lord switched positions, going on the offensive. He struck hard with furious strikes at Kenobi, attempting to overwhelm him with a barrage of slashes. The strength behind them was formidable, as years of hard, brutal training worked his body to effect. Maul flipped over the Jedi in an attempt to stab him from behind, but Kenobi met his blade and quickly countered with one of his own, jumping to the side as he dodged a swipe aimed at his legs. The Sith Lord struck furiously with the rage of a thousand Jedi, but somehow Obi-Wan managed to hold on and counteract his blades.

It was true Obi-Wan had slacked off on some of the more important parts of Jedi training. He had no motivation to train after Qui-Gon's death, and Adi Gallia was hardly a master who inspired confidence. She was stubborn and strict to a degree that surpassed Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan found it very difficult to get along with her. He could understand why Siri turned out the way she did, if she had to deal with that day in and day out. But there was one area where Obi-Wan had not slacked off: lightsaber combat. He had studied everything he could about lightsaber forms, trained hard and practiced every day by himself, away from everybody else, so that he could hone his skills to the maximum point of knowledge. All in preparation for the day when he would once again face his rival, the man who had stolen his master and his dignity away from him.

He poured every ounce of frustration he had into the battle, every emotion, every slice of determination he had into defeating this loathsome enemy, the frightening specter he hated so. And so he yielded to the control of the Force, hoping it would guide him to victory. He fought the most beautiful duel in his life, becoming a whirlwind of calculated slashes and parries that sought to topple the enemy. But inevitably, the battle turned in the other's favor. Kenobi had only been sent on a few missions, and he trained alone without anyone's guidance. Maul was the superior swordsman, and it began to show as he forced Kenobi back. Within a few minutes he disarmed his enemy and pushed Obi-Wan back to the floor. Maul shut his saber off in triumph, wiping an insignificant bit of sweat from his forehead.

Obi-Wan growled, but he knew he was beaten and trapped in a bad position, looking at his broken saber. It was over. Years of preparation and longing, sacrifice and bitterness, put to slumber in a single battle. He had lost. And now Maul would take him prisoner, or else kill him right here. He had no way out of here, short of a brief run that would quickly result in his being pursued by dozens of battle droids. No choice, no hope. He had no way to strike at Maul with anything other than his hands and the Force. But he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

He lifted his hands and sent a strong Force push at Maul, somehow managing to knock the saber out of his hands. Maul grunted in surprise, and he threw himself at his enemy. If he couldn't take him down with a lightsaber, maybe he could take him down using hand-to-hand. Their limbs became a flurry of arms and legs as they traded blows; Obi-Wan knew the only way was to get Maul in a headlock and snap his neck. It was a barbaric maneuver, but one he would live with if it brought this man down permanently. But Maul delivered a vicious kick to his rib cage, and Kenobi grasped his side in pain. He struck low once again, catching him in the side of his abdomen. But Kenobi grasped his arm as he went to deliver a sweep to the face, and jerked it to the side hard, getting behind his opponent. He went to grasp Maul's neck, getting ready to perform the life ending maneuver, but Maul kicked back hard with his right leg, catching the Jedi below the waist. Obi-Wan doubled over in pain, and then he unleashed a vicious uppercut that sent the Jedi flying back. Obi-Wan kneeled on the ground, holding the injured area, and that was all the opportunity Maul needed. He wasted little opportunity in going for Kenobi's arm, seizing the opportunity to subdue him. Maul got Kenobi in a joint lock, making it clear he would rip the Jedi's arm from its socket.

"Surrender, Jedi?" Maul asked snidely, putting pressure on the Jedi's shoulder.

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth, but there was nothing he could do to escape. He called upon the Force to aid him with his injuries, and slacked in Maul's iron grasp.

Maul released him and stood up to his full height. Maul stared at the Jedi, but there was now an element of curiosity on his face. He had underestimated the Jedi. Slightly. He would have to keep a watch on him from now on. He held his lightsabers firmly with his hands, just in case it was necessary to use them. Gesturing with his gloved hand, he ordered Kenobi to follow him.

Obi-Wan grumbled, but did as asked, not wanting to try his luck further. The one most important rule of being captured was to never make your captor angry. Not unless you had a plan for escape, he added silently.

He followed Maul suitably into the cavernous corridors, wondering where Siri was at this moment.

* * *

Siri stood outside the door to Shmi's room. She didn't want to disturb the elder Skywalker, but she felt compelled to check on the woman and see if she was all right. The woman had been through a tremendously trying ordeal, and Siri had known some Jedi who had been through less and had absolutely cracked in terms of their mental well being. Siri had grown close to Shmi over the years of training Anakin, although she wasn't as close to her as she was with some of her friends at the Temple. Because of that, she felt compelled to make sure that Shmi was recovering, and wasn't suffering from any aftereffects. Siri peeked into Shmi's room and saw that she was awake and reading a book. She spotted Siri and smiled.

"Come in Siri," Shmi said, as she put her book down.

"Much better and it's all thanks to you and my wonderful son," Shmi replied. Siri smiled, a bit humbly.

"When Ani told me he was having nightmares that you were in danger, I knew better than to ignore them. The Force is so strong with him," Siri replied. He had indeed sensed his mother's pain and come to help her, appropriately in Siri's part. Another Jedi might have ignored him, but the disinterest the Jedi and the Senate had shown in helping the people in this region of the galaxy was one of the great shames of the Republic, in Siri's opinion. Tribal warfare against the settlers was instigated by the Tuskens, and the Republic did nothing to quell it. Along with the business of slavery on Ryloth, it was one of the ways in which the Republic had failed the worst, at helping people. Siri owed it to Anakin to try to help his mother – and she wasn't going to feel regretful about it.

And…Anakin was a different kind of Jedi. Anakin needed his mother, and Siri would have done anything to help her, regardless of whether there was precedence. Siri cared too much about Shmi to let her down, but she was proud of the fact that she had prevented yet another atrocity in a long line of them from coming to pass. Unlike Mace or Obi-Wan, Siri cared about the common person, and wasn't above helping them.

"How is his training coming?" Shmi asked.

"Very well. So well that the Council thinks he may be ready for the trials soon," Siri said with a hint of uncertainty. Shmi frowned.

"You don't agree?" she asked.

"No, he's definitely ready. He'll make an amazing Jedi Knight. I…I'm just not sure I'm ready to let go. How did you let him go when he was only nine?" Siri asked. Shmi smiled.

"It was the hardest thing I ever had to do, yet the easiest also, because I was giving him his freedom, even though I couldn't go with him. But I'm so very grateful that he's had you taking care of him all these years. He loves you very much and I doubt he wants you to let go too much. Even as a Jedi Knight, he'll still need you," Shmi said.

Siri had to smile, but sighed and her shoulders slumped as she experienced a bit of emotion. "Qui-Gon should have trained him," she said regretfully. "He was a far more experienced master than I am, and he should have been the one to guide Anakin on the path of a Jedi Knight. I've done what I can, but there is so much more Anakin could have learned from him that I am not able to teach him," Siri lamented, closing her eyes in a moment of grief for the lost Jedi Master. Qui-Gon was a great man, and Siri knew she paled before his experience and knowledge of all kinds. He was a bit positioned against attachments, but Siri knew he would have adapted to a changing view of that over time.

Shmi closed her eyes for a moment, as she felt a pang of sadness at that old pain. She had been in love with Qui-Gon once, and while she loved Cliegg completely, she still couldn't help but wonder what might have been once in a while. Raising Anakin together, getting a house just for the three of them, away from the Jedi…was that what their lives would have been like? It didn't matter now, since Qui-Gon was dead and everyone had moved on. Any plans he might have made to secure her safety, and Anakin's, or any plans he would have made, had died with him. Still, Shmi couldn't help but wonder just what kind of life Qui-Gon would have provided for them.

Shmi opened her eyes.

"Siri, you are a wonderful Master to Anakin. You've taken care of my boy, and trained him to achieve his full potential, beyond anything I could have ever imagined. You're too hard on yourself. A mother couldn't ask for anything more. You've been a wonderful mother to him in my stead, Siri, and I'm thankful for that. Anakin loves you, Siri, and he respects you. That's all that matters," Shmi said wisely, smiling encouragingly at the other woman. She could see into Master Tachi's spirit better than she thought; the doubts there, the uncertainties: that she was a bad Master, that she wasn't good enough for Anakin, that she was holding him back in some way…but the truth was that she shouldn't have been concerned about any of that. Shmi couldn't have asked for a better Jedi to take care of her son, if Qui-Gon couldn't have him. And thank the Gods Siri had been there to take him in, and prevent him from being shipped back to slavery again here on Tatooine. Shmi had managed to get herself out of it, but it wasn't something she would have chosen for her son – waiting for someone to free you, if it could even happen. Shmi had been lucky.

Siri smiled at the other woman's confidence in her, bolstered for a moment. It helped a lot to have someone else have such faith in you. Shmi's words mattered much more to her than the other woman thought, and Siri had grown to have a tremendous respect for her over the years. She may not have been a good person in the Jedi's way of viewing things, but the strength she had shown in giving up Anakin and the courage she showed every day in the face of slavery showed a strength few Jedi Masters could hope to match. Siri had come to think of this woman as a friend over the past few years, and she felt a great relief that she was able to help her in her time of need. It wasn't just for Anakin, and his sake – Siri herself had wanted to save Shmi, and she wouldn't have let anyone else get in her way.

"He loves you, too," Siri told her.

"I know. But I'm glad you finally got him to stop hovering over me. He worries far too much for his young years," Shmi said. Siri smiled.

"I told him there were all kinds of things to fix out in the garage, so that perked his interest. Though, I just saw Padme going out there, so I'm sure his interest will shift to her," Siri mused. Shmi chuckled.

"Young love is a wonderful thing," Shmi said. Siri nodded, thinking back to a time when she had been in love and how magical it could be.

"I agree," Siri said, nodding to herself. "Once, I would have disagreed. I would have said attachment was dangerous, and that we shouldn't even be contemplating such thoughts if we were in the Order. But not anymore. I've seen the power that is to be gained through attachment. It gives you a strength and a happiness nothing else I know of can match, and as Jedi we need every edge we can get. Anakin is the most motivated Jedi in the Order, and not because he fights for some vague ideal of perfection, but because he fights for people. I'm just sorry it took me this long to see it," Siri said. Truly she was blind, in the days before Anakin came to stay with her. She was just as stubborn and narrow-minded as the rest of the Jedi, and it was only because of Anakin that she was able to open her eyes and see the light clearly, in a manner of speaking. She owed him everything.

"Do you have someone special in your life, Siri?" Shmi asked. She was curious about the Jedi Master's personal life. She had never talked much about her personal life, and the few conversations they had had whenever she came to visit mostly revolved around Anakin, and their mutual desire to see what was best for him happen. They were friends, true, but they were mostly friends united by their shared love of someone very special.

"No," Siri admitted, a bit painfully to her surprise. "I had someone, once. When I was a Padawan. But then I let them tear me away from him. By the time I changed my mind and realized I wanted a relationship with him, it was too late. He was already into believing attachment was dangerous, and that we should best avoid it altogether," she said. Siri sighed, feeling a bit of frustration at recent events. Was there any hope for her and Obi-Wan? It seemed like there was none, and now that she was open to having a relationship with someone, he was on the other extreme. "Don't worry about me" Siri said to Shmi, feigning some cheerfulness and a smile. "Anakin can have the attachments. I'm just happy being around to train him, and support them in their relationship," she said.

Shmi smiled and nodded accordingly, but it was clear she wasn't convinced. She could see the loneliness in her eyes; the heartache of not having anybody around, and Siri wondered just how well Shmi knew her. She had thought she knew the elder Skywalker better than the other did her, but perhaps Shmi had some insights into her she hadn't expected.

Time to change the subject.

"And what about you?" Siri laid her hand on Shmi's shoulder. "You've been through a very trying experience, and I've known some Jedi who wouldn't have handled it well at all. Are you sure you're not suffering any after effects?" she asked concerned. Siri wanted to make sure Shmi was all right, just to be on the safe side. Shmi looked okay, but you never knew what kind of traumas would manifest themselves after you had been through such an experience. Siri knew this from personal experience.

"I'll be fine; don't worry about me," Shmi smiled reassuringly at Siri. "Such are the realities of desert life, and I've long since adapted to them. I'm just happy knowing that they are here; I don't see them too often," she said, referring to Anakin and Padmé. "They are the best medication a mother could have, to see her son and his new fiancé in her home, after years of them being away," Shmi said. Siri nodded her assent.

"They are a pretty good couple, aren't they," Siri said, musing over the young lovers. "I know they'll make each other very happy; I didn't have the heart to say no when Anakin asked me if it would be all right for him to express his interest in Padmé," she said, thinking back to those much younger days. It had been against the Code, and by all rights as his Master she should have told him that attachment was absolutely forbidden, but she just couldn't go against what her heart told her was right.

"Are you okay with keeping this a secret for them? I know Ani will be breaking a rule, but he loves Padme so much. He has since the day he met her," Shmi said.

"You don't have to worry, Shmi. They belong together. Anakin and Padme come first to me and I've never really been one to adhere to the Jedi Code anyway. Even before I approved of attachment, I was already rebelling against them anyway. Anakin has so much love to give and he is far from ordinary, so I wouldn't deny him something as wonderful as love. They're both very special…and I feel that if Anakin really is destined to bring balance to the Force, that he will only be capable of doing so with Padme by his side," Siri said. Shmi nodded.

"I'm glad they have you to look out for them," Shmi replied.

"Believe me, I'm the lucky one to have them," Siri assured her, as they shared a smile.

Suddenly, Artoo wheeled into the room, stopping right at the foot of Shmi's bed. Siri and Shmi looked down at the little droid, who was whirling and beeping loudly as if to get their attention.

"What is it?" Siri asked.

Artoo let out a series of beeps and whirls, which sounded as if he had something vastly important and urgent to tell them.

"What is it?" Shmi asked, her brow furrowing in confusion.

Siri turned to her. "We have a message coming in from Coruscant," she said. Siri and Shmi looked at each other in concern.

* * *

Anakin and Siri entered the ship that brought him and Padmé there, anxiousness playing in their minds. They had received an urgent message according to Artoo, originating from the Jedi Temple. The thought was on their minds – Siri had been discovered thanks to Obi-Wan's exposure, but Artoo didn't give the impression that was the case. Perhaps Anakin was giving him too much credit, but he felt Artoo would have warned them if they had been discovered, by addressing the message to Siri. They wondered what this was about.

They walked through the small corridor of the ship, side by side next to each other. Now that they were here, though, Anakin found it the perfect time to ask Siri something. He had been wondering about this all morning, and now that they were in a relatively private setting, with Padmé away for a little while, he couldn't help but ask the question that had been nagging at him all through the morning.

"Master, when you said yesterday we had to tell the Council about what happened, why do we have to tell them anything?" Anakin asked, curious about Siri's intent. "I understand about the starfighter thing, but can't we find another excuse for the database being wiped?" he asked, growing more concerned by the minute. "And wouldn't it be easier to try to convince Obi-Wan not to tell the Council?" He had thought Siri's idea was brilliant at first, but the more he thought about the inevitable talk, he was uncomfortable with the idea of facing the Jedi Council face to face on this.

"Anakin, are you suggesting we lie to the Jedi Council?" Siri lifted an eyebrow in response. Anakin suddenly seemed skittish, in a way she wouldn't have expected.

"N-No, of course not," Anakin stammered, before he realized Siri was just joking; she wasn't actually upset. But she was curious about this, and he could see in her eyes that she wasn't going to let the issue go easily. The idea of going before the Council, though, and trying to forget the darkness that had smoldered inside him…was terrifying. What if they saw the darkness? Yoda was infamous in the Temple for being able to peer into your soul and see if you weren't being truthful to yourself, or to others. What if he saw Anakin wasn't telling the truth?

"Anakin, are you afraid of going before the Council?" Siri raised an eyebrow in confusion. She was surprised. He had been alright with their plan before. But she quickly realized what the source of his anxious behavior was. "Anakin, you didn't do anything wrong. You might have, but as long as you didn't actually do anything, you have nothing to be ashamed of. You may have felt the dark, but you didn't actually kill those creatures," Siri stated, addressing Anakin seriously in her "lecture" tone. "At least not in anger."

"I know, I know…" Anakin muttered. It was just so difficult to explain; he was having a very rough time putting it into words, in a way that made sense. He just felt so uncomfortable going before the Council and presenting himself as the perfect Jedi apprentice they thought he was, all the while knowing what he almost did. He felt unworthy of being a Jedi; small in a way he never had before. Yes, *technically* he knew that as long as he hadn't succumbed to the dark, he had nothing to feel ashamed about, but he couldn't help but feel that he had dodged a bigger bullet than he had previously thought, something that would have changed his life forever. And going before the governing body that was the Jedi Council and having to pretend like nothing at all wrong had occurred during this mission was definitely not something he wanted to experience at the moment.

"Padawan, you shouldn't be afraid to face others because of this," Siri told him calmly. "The Council expects Jedi to make mistakes. And while they wouldn't take well to this, I admit, that doesn't mean you are unworthy to be a Jedi, or anything like that. They won't find out about it either, if you keep your feelings clear and under control. You had a little stumble, but you also pulled back from the brink. I may have been there to pull you back, but you were the one who chose to let go of your anger. I've known some Jedi who wouldn't have chosen to do that; I would have had to restrain them forcibly. You did much better than I did, at any rate," Siri advised him. "Don't spend time beating yourself up over something that didn't happen. Now, we have a communication from Coruscant waiting for us, and we should focus our priorities on dealing with it," she said.

"You're right," Anakin nodded, getting a bit more confident. Siri was right, he couldn't spend every waking moment tormenting himself over something he didn't do. While it was a lesson for the future, and he would have to watch out for his anger, the fact was he *didn't* kill the Tuskens, as he had wanted to, and he had nothing to feel guilty about. What person wouldn't have wanted to kill them, given that they were in that same situation? Besides, they had more important issues to deal with.

Padmé trailed in behind them.

Siri kept out of site. They couldn't let whoever it was see her.

The hologram rose to life. To their surprise, Mace Windu appeared from the transmitter.

"Master Windu?" Anakin questioned.

"Anakin, is the Senator at an adequate hiding place?" Mace asked, his usual serious demeanor having an extra note of tension.

"Yes, she's okay," Anakin responded. "Master, is something the matter with Master Siri and Obi-Wan's assignment?" he asked, doing his best to sound innocent.

"Anakin, Obi-Wan has been captured. Master Siri may be in danger as well," Mace said, sounding as serious as Anakin had ever heard him.

"What?" Anakin did his best to look surprised. It wasn't entirely an act. The surprise he felt at Obi-Wan's apparent capture was genuine. Next to him, he could feel Siri's similar shock, although hers was far more significant.

"We received a transmission from the Separatists. They are holding Obi-Wan hostage."

"How did this happen?" Anakin inquired. Obi-Wan was a less than exemplary Jedi, but it was still surprising that he could have been captured.

"We don't know. We gave him strict orders to hide, after he contacted us with his report. They must have ambushed him shortly after he made his report to us," Mace Windu responded.

"What about Master Siri?" Anakin asked, trying to put some concern for his Master in his voice. He needed to keep his thoughts clear, so that Master Windu would not know that anything was wrong.

"We haven't heard from her. She may have gone into hiding just as we ordered them to," Mace said.

"Have they made any demands?" Anakin inquired.

"They have him imprisoned in their base out there." Mace's mouth was set in a grim line. "They said they're going to execute him at dawn for espionage. That would be considered an act of war against the Republic, executing a Jedi Knight, and the Senate would have to respond with military force. Which is exactly what the Separatists want at this point, we're wagering. We're putting a team together to go rescue him, and all of us available Jedi at the Temple are heading there promptly. Hopefully between all of us, we can put an end to this before it gets further out of hand," he said.

"Force, I don't believe this," Anakin muttered. They were looking at war, unless Master Windu and the others could hop across the galaxy and stop Obi-Wan's execution, and persuade the Separatist leaders not to embark on this foolish little crusade of theirs.

"Anakin, don't worry about Obi-Wan and your Master Tachi. Stay where you are and protect the Senator, that is an order," Mace Windu said.

"But…" Anakin started to protest, feeling the need to offer his services, at least. It wasn't right that he sit this one out, if Obi-Wan and Siri were in danger – that was the impression he had to give them: that he wanted to help out his Master, even if it was against Master Windu's orders.

"No. Anakin, we will handle Obi-Wan," Mace said, in his sternest tone. "The Separatists may use this as an opportunity to attack Senator Amidala, thinking that we'll be distracted by the situation currently at hand. It is imperative that you protect the Senator at all costs."

"Yes, Master," Anakin bowed, slightly. The transmission fizzled out, leaving them alone in the cockpit.

"They'll never get there in time to save him. Geonosis is halfway across the galaxy," Padmé exclaimed, speaking up for the first time.

"Padmé, you're not going to that hellhole to save him," Anakin interjected, immediately knowing where his beloved's train of thought was going. It was the benefit of knowing her for so long. "Master Windu gave us strict orders to stay here, and that's what we're going to do. You're not putting yourself in danger for Obi-Wan's sake," he said sternly.

"Anakin, he needs us. You heard what Master Windu said," Padmé pleaded, surprisingly passionate. "They're going to execute him. I know you don't get along together, but he is your Master's friend and we can't just turn our backs on him. Besides, maybe I can find a diplomatic solution to all of this, before it gets out of hand any further than it has," she said.

"Senator, Anakin is right," Siri interjected her opinion. "Geonosis is no place for you. Nute Gunray still hasn't given up on his quest to kill you. The man is a psychotic, absolutely vicious monster, and if you go to Geonosis, he may just take the opportunity to murder you in an entirely ruthless manner." She rushed before Anakin could take the opportunity to protest that he would never let anything happen to Padmé: it wouldn't matter how devoted they were to protecting her, if the Separatists threw an entire army at them just to kill Padmé. "Neither of you are going. I, however, have to go to that wretched planet, if I'm to continue to fool the Council. Anakin, you will stay here and protect Padmé, while I will go to Geonosis and see if I can't rescue Obi-Wan before the Council arrives. If I achieve that, it'll make things that much easier for them," she said.

"Master, you're not going to that planet alone," Anakin protested, getting worked up at the thought of Siri in danger. From the way Master Windu sounded, that place was going to be a war zone soon. The thought of Siri there alone raised his hackles. "I'll go with you. Padmé can stay here, and the Lars will watch over her. Nobody knows we're here, and she'll be well protected. We'll come back after we've rescued Obi-Wan. You heard what Master Windu said. There are bound to be hundreds, maybe thousands, of battle droids waiting for anyone who tries to interfere with their plans. I'm not going to let you go over there without someone to watch your back," Anakin argued vehemently, flaring with burning motivation.

"Now Anakin, are you disobeying an order from the Council?" Siri chided lightly, completely serious for one of the few times recently. "I can't believe you'd leave Padmé stranded here all alone without making sure she was protected against bounty hunters and criminals. Bounty hunters whom may easily incapacitate your stepbrother and his girlfriend, and his disabled father," she added pointedly. "Even if it wasn't an order from the Council, your duty is towards her. She's your fiancée now; you have to watch over her yourself. You can't follow me forever, ahead of her needs," she added seriously, with quite a hint of reproach in her voice. Anakin bowed his head, feeling ashamed. He would follow Siri to the ends of the galaxy, but she was right: Padmé came first. He couldn't leave it up to others to watch over her, even if they were his family. He couldn't believe he was considering leaving her here alone, with no one except his extended family to watch over her, when they weren't busy with his recovering mother. And Siri was an adult. She could make her own choices, and if she wanted to go to Geonosis alone, that was her decision. She was the Master here, not Anakin.

"I know…" Anakin muttered, feeling ashamed of his rash decision. He would have to use a cool headed approach here, even if he hated the idea of his Master going off alone in enemy territory. He would just have to trust that the Jedi would arrive soon afterward, and she would be all right.

"Alright you two, that's enough," Padmé interjected, reminding them she was still in the conversation. "If you're going to insist that she not go alone, Anakin, and you want him to protect me, Master Tachi, then I'm going with you! It's the only way you'll both get to protect me, and you'll be together. We either go together, or none at all!" She noticed them about to protest, and moved to cut them off. "And before you both start to protest, if you continue this argument instead of getting moving, I'm going to call the Jedi Council and insist that they assign me another Jedi team, because this one is too indecisive! It would hurt to be apart from you, but I would do it," she threatened, noticing the shocked looks on the faces of Anakin and Siri. She smiled. Yes, she had them beat. They couldn't protest against her now.

Anakin stood in shock for several seconds, opening and closing his mouth, for lack of anything to say. "All right, let's get moving," he said. There was no arguing with Padmé when she got this way, and if she was determined to go with them, there was no stopping her. Even if they left her behind, Anakin was certain Padmé would find some way to follow them, somehow. His angel was persistent that way. He sat in the pilot's seat, starting up the ignition sequence.

"You certainly are a firebrand, aren't you Senator?" Siri smirked in amusement at the younger woman. She shouldn't have been surprised; Padmé always got what she wanted. Part of being a good politician was knowing how to bend people to your will. And Siri had no doubt she would make good on her threat, just to teach them a lesson. She commanded respect, even from those who were closest to her.

"You wouldn't have me any other way. You know you like me like this, Master Tachi," Padmé said, smiling at the older woman. Anakin simply shook his head. He didn't say anything.

"Get the ship ready; I'll go tell Shmi," Padmé said, heading off to do so. Her fiancée and the Jedi Master simply stared in amusement, wondering how the situation had turned against them so easily.

"She's…tenacious, isn't she?" Siri said, smirking at her teenage student with a knowing glance.

"You have no idea," Anakin replied, shaking his head in amusement. Yes, Padmé was a stubborn one; that was one of the reasons why he loved her so much. She didn't hesitate to fight for what she believed in, and she had no problem standing up to other figures of authority around her, including Jedi Knights. Without looking at her, he already sensed the thought that was prominent inside Siri's head: he was going to have his hands full when they got married.

Moments later, a large silver ship lifted off from the desert ground. It was followed by a small starfighter that had brought the respected Jedi Master here. The occupants aboard were nervous about the mission, but they were determined not to let that nervousness get to them. They had a job to do, and as long as they were all together, they would be all right. The Force was with them, and all they could do right now was trust in its will.

Geonosis awaited.


	12. Arrival on Geonosis

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars. It all belongs to George.

AN: Here's chapter 12! We apologize for the long delay, but we're back with a nice long update. So enjoy and let us know what you think!

Under the Setting Sun

A Collaboration by Lilac Moon and PyramidHead316

Chapter 12: Arrival on Geonosis

Obi-Wan hung suspended above the floor in a cavern, enveloped in an energy

field emanating from some kind of projector. The energy field bound his hands, preventing him from drawing his lightsaber and defending himself, had he had one. It also prevented him from drawing up his hands and using the Force to push himself out of the energy field. Obi-Wan wondered how he got himself into these types of situations, with nearly every mission ending in some kind of mishap. Perhaps there was more to this training thing than he thought. Actually, he had already known that for a long time, but as he said to himself before, it was difficult to muster up enthusiasm with Adi Gallia as his Master. This was something he would have to do for himself. No excuses were acceptable, anymore.

Then again, he might very well be dead thanks to Maul in a few hours.

The object of his hateful passions entered the room. Maul went right up to him. The tattooed freak was staring at him with some mixture of curiosity and confidence. Obi-Wan glared darkly at him, with a combination of hatred and vengeful anger, wishing he could strike the horned being dead with his mind. He was tempted, but resisted the temptation – the amount of dark energy necessary to do that would probably drive him permanently to the dark side, and none of his friends would be able to save him. Alas, he hung there impotently in the restraints, unable to do anything except glare righteously at the Sith Lord from his cage.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi. Are you enjoying yourself in there?" Maul grinned at him, raising his eyebrows as he bared his teeth at him in a hideous decayed grin.

Obi-Wan glared at him. "Ah yes, I've always found being suspended several inches above the air to be an exhilarating experience," he said sarcastically, the beard on his face shifting as his lips assumed a snarky expression. His signature wit was still intact, but as for how useful it would be in this situation, it was not looking good. He growled.

"The Geonosians have plans for you," Maul told him with a smirk, looking him over. "You should feel lucky. If it were up to the Separatists, you would be tortured for seven days straight and you would finally receive a violent, painful death. Luckily, we've decided to give you a relatively painless death, in the execution arena. Consider it an act of mercy, based off our good intentions," Maul said, grinning savagely at his helpless prisoner floating above the ground.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said sarcastically, glaring with loathsome intent at his enemy. "You do realize if you murder me, an agent of the Republic, it will mean war, right?" This man's whole vile presence was repulsive to his Force senses in so many ways; if he only had one shot. He would give anything to punch that hideous grin right off his face.

"You act as if that is a surprise to me. War is exactly what we want," Maul said, one eyebrow raised in bemused satisfaction at Kenobi's obvious suggestion. Was there anything else that could result from this?

"Do you really believe that these merchants can defeat the Republic?" Obi-Wan asked with one arched eyebrow, staring pointedly at Maul. "They have no experience with combat, save for one botched invasion, and a programming that allows Jedi to defeat their battle droids one hundred-to-one."

"Of course. They'll be massacred by the end," Maul grinned, darkly satisfied. "But their presence will cause the Republic to tear itself apart from the inside. The people will cry out for protection from the insidious criminals rebelling against the Republic, while others will protest at the corruption inherent in the Republic and want to support the Separatists leaving. The Republic has been corrupt for hundreds of years, Kenobi," Maul grinned, with a satisfied gleam in his eye. "It has become ancient and outdated, and it is time to replace it with a new, better institution. By the time the war has caused trillions of credits in damage and cost hundreds of thousands of lives, the people will be crying out for a new organization to protect them from the disaster. They will accept any government that we give them, including bowing down to us, all in the name of protection," Maul grinned savagely, finishing laying out his master plan.

Kenobi raised an eyebrow. "And then you step in and take over. You really think this is going to work, don't you?" Obi-Wan scoffed, chuckling to himself as he listened to Maul's descriptive tirade. "Boy, what a vivid imagination you have, Sith Lord. You must have been a riot in the crèche, or whatever your Sith version of it is. The Republic has stood for thousands of years. It will not be toppled by a ragtag group of rebels that couldn't manage to tame a Nexu between them, never mind topple a galactic organization like this. What you are saying just isn't possible," Obi-Wan said resolutely, vehemently denying what Maul was asserting with his wild, laid out plan.

"It matters not, whether you believe me or not," Maul said softly, walking away from him. "The Republic will fall, and there is nothing you can do about it. Enjoy your last few times as an agent of authority and power, Kenobi. It will soon be taken away from you. Your Order will soon fall from the position it has leeched itself to, and there is nothing you can do about it," Maul smiled darkly, with a fully confident tone in his voice.

"You are even more deluded than I realized, if you think your order of two can defeat our group of 10,000," Kenobi retorted. He peered with irritation at the Sith Lord, wishing more than ever he was armed with his lightsaber.

"Believe what you want, Kenobi. Although your end will come sooner than the Jedi's, won't it?" Maul smiled, raising a dark eyebrow beneath his hood. "Oh yes. Only in a few hours."

"How does it feel Kenobi, to know that you will die here? Was it worth it? To serve your Jedi Council like a mindless drone, fulfilling the whims of the Jedi subserviently? To have one last moment of glory among your Jedi, even knowing that you will die because of it? Or would you rather have stayed at the Temple, as a disgrace, but being alive for the next few years, until the end came? You realize that you will soon be forgotten about once the war starts," Maul taunted him, knowing just how to push his captive's buttons. Kenobi was a pawn. Nothing more.

"Dying in service to the Jedi Council is never a disgrace. And you are the only one who will die, when the Jedi Council comes to destroy this place," Obi-Wan said proudly, not letting the alien's words get to him too much. How dare this man imply that service to the Jedi was a disgrace. His service to the Jedi was an honor, even if he wasn't the most well respected Jedi among his peers. It burned at him to hear Maul denigrate his order. But Obi-Wan knew the truth. "They will arrest your cronies in the Separatist movement and destroy this little droid facility. And then, they will kill you, as they should," Obi-Wan said darkly, glaring with full loathing at the Sith. There was no doubt about it in his mind that if Mace was leading the attack headed here, this man before him here would die. The Jedi would not allow the Sith to escape, after all the chaos they caused ten years ago on Naboo during the blockade, and the carnage they caused a thousand years before that in the Great Sith Wars. He restrained himself, despite wanting to lash out. He knew Maul was just playing mind games with him. If he provided him with such a response, he would just be giving him the satisfaction. Therefore, he remained calm, no matter how difficult it was, wanting so badly to break the man's face where he stood, just as he deserved.

"Believe what you want, Kenobi. As I said, the Jedi Order will fall," Darth Maul said, turning his back on his opponent and beginning to exit the cave, "and there is nothing you can do about it." He left the dark holding cell without a word.

Obi-Wan swore to himself. What Maul was saying just wasn't possible, it just wasn't. Whether it was possible or not, there was currently a more urgent matter. He had to get out of here.

He didn't have much time left.

* * *

The Nubian spacecraft cruised through the air of the barren desert planet, searching for any signs of a man-made structure. The terrain was an orange plateau of rocky, jagged structures and craggy hills dotted over the area. This place was barren and desolate, a perfect place for the Separatists to build their base of operations; a fact which did not go unnoticed by the occupants of the ship.

Anakin guided the ship down closer to the planet expertly. Siri and Padmé hovered nearby, waiting anxiously with anticipation. So far they had encountered no enemy sentries, but that didn't mean they weren't present. "There," Padmé said, pointing at an opening on the side of the rock between two giant steam vents, where there was a small landing pad sticking out. They flew the ship down onto the landing pad, shutting down the engines to the ship.

Anakin and the Jedi Master prepared themselves. There was no telling what they might encounter out there. "Senator, stay with the ship. Anakin and I will handle this. If you receive an emergency signal from either Anakin or myself, be prepared to depart this planet immediately," Siri stated, getting right down to the matter. This was a matter of life or death.

"Excuse me, but I am not going to let Anakin and you go out there by yourselves with absolutely no backup. I'm coming with you," Padmé objected fiercely.

"Damn it, will you listen to orders just once, Senator?" Siri snapped without thinking, before she took a calming breath. While she was generally fond of Padmé's resistance to authority, this was not the situation in which she could afford to have Padmé not listen to her authority. Still… "Fine. You can come with us. But stay behind Anakin and me. We cover you at all times. Am I clear?" Siri ordered sternly.

"Thank you," Padmé said stiffly, moving past her to get her blaster.

Anakin shook his head. Women. There was no arguing with them.

They walked out onto a long bridge leading to the cavern. Giant clouds of steam circled all around them. The heat and humidity from the vents was palpable.

The droids followed after them at some distance, though they didn't notice.

Anakin looked at the harsh environment around them, grimacing. They would have left Padmé in the ship, but they knew she would have just got out and gone after them eventually. There was no stopping her when her mind was made up. It was better that they were there to guard her safety, positioning her between himself and Siri so that they could deflect any attacks aimed at 'neutralizing' the senator from Naboo.

They entered a dark corridor, rocky and tight-knit. Anakin looked around, but there was no sign of the Geonosians around. "Where are they?" he asked, wondering where they had all gone to. It was odd that a hallway in such an important facility would be completely deserted.

"Stretch out with your senses. Can't you feel them all around us?" Siri stated, surveying the area above them, with one hand kept on her lightsaber and reaching out with her senses. The Trade Federation forces were up there, mobilizing to declare war on the Republic, along with who knows how many Geonosians; she could only hope they didn't find their way down here, en masse – it was imperative that they rescue Kenobi as soon as possible, and get the hell out of here. A few battle droids they could handle, easily, but a thousand battle droids was a different story.

"I can feel them. They're…they're in the walls," Anakin stated, sensing the creatures' life forces all around them in the corridor. "Why are they hiding?" He would have thought the Geonosians would be eager to fight them, if they were aware of their presences. Unless they were in some state of hibernation, or something.

Siri moved along with senses on extreme alert. "The Geonosians are intimidated by us. Or else, they're planning something else that we don't know about," she said. She was getting a bad feeling about this. There were thousands of Trade Federation troops in the caves above them, and if the Geonosians alerted them to them being down here and called them down here, they would be finished. They had to find Kenobi as soon as possible, and then get the hell out of here, before they were all killed.

Padmé walked along behind Anakin, staying close to her Jedi lover. She was heeding the advice given to her earlier, letting Siri and Anakin take the lead as they looked for signs of danger.

Suddenly, Anakin felt something stirring in the Force. He turned around to slash a Geonosian coming out of the wall. Padmé screamed briefly as the dark insect-like guard fell before Anakin's blade.

Another one popped out of the wall, armed with a blaster rifle that looked a little unusual. Anakin drew his saber in an attempt to block the oncoming blaster bolt, and he was able to strike him down before he even fired. Padmé gasped loudly as the creature appeared suddenly, before she got her bearings and readied her blaster in order to fire on someone if she had to.

"Padmé, run!" Anakin shouted, motioning for Padmé to get behind him. He would have preferred for her to return to the ship, but the door was locked behind them, and had been tripped by the Geonosians. There was nowhere to go but inside.

The opening was there, but they stopped while they were waiting for the other member of their party to follow them.

"Don't wait for me! Go! Find Obi-Wan," Siri told them, using her lightsaber to deflect some of the energy blasts from the Geonosians.

They ran up to the entrance leading further into the cavern, only to realize it was the entrance to a foundry. They stopped short right before the ledge, but Padmé fell down onto the conveyor belt below.

"Padmé!" Anakin cried, worrying about her safety. He didn't have to worry, though; she was unharmed. Anakin followed her down from the ledge.

Siri headed back to the entrance into the foundry. She needed to keep an eye on her Padawan, not because she didn't trust him, but because this was a series of droid factories and chaotic, with distractions and unpredictable things everywhere. She trusted him and Padmé to rescue Kenobi, but she also wanted to help keep these attackers away from them so they would have a better chance. As long as she maintained a reasonable distance between them, she could warn him of any incoming dangers. She positioned herself in the doorway and blocked it with her body; she was going to have to keep these creatures away from them for as long as possible, until they were in the clear.

Navigating the factory was a challenge. There were all sorts of obstacles that they could get ensnared by, and they had to move quickly. Anakin guided Padmé through the facility, keeping a careful eye on her. They avoided the various obstacles and machinery, moving through them quickly. At one point Padmé got caught in a vat of some sort, but Anakin quickly pulled her out with the Force before she could come to harm.

Several Geonosians came out of a corner, rounding apiece of machinery. Anakin blocked their shots with his lightsaber and shot them down.

They looked around at the heavy equipment working, marveling in awe and intimidation at the gear-based maze that lay before them. How were they going to get past all this to get up to the top, where they had to rescue Kenobi?

Searching for a way out from the chaos, they continued their march into the facility.

* * *

Threepio wandered on the conveyor belt he found himself on. He had followed his master and his friend out of the ship, thanks to his short counterpart's suggestion. And now his senses were overwhelmed by the enormity of what was going on. Suddenly, a machine decapitated the rusted protocol droid out of nowhere, sending his head flying across the factory. Before he knew it, his head was on another conveyor belt behind a line of Neimoidian battle droid heads.

He realized his body was still where he'd left it, in the prior assembly line. "Oh no," Threepio said miserably, moaning in despair. Why did these things always happen to him?

He would kill Artoo when he next saw him, if his programming would allow him to.

* * *

Rushing through the bedlam of sound and fire, Anakin and Padmé realized there was no end to this facility. It probably stretched for miles underground, and unless they figured out some way to pinpoint Obi-Wan's location, they were never going to find Kenobi.

More Geonosians came around the machinery, armed with blaster rifles. Anakin called on the Force and directed several droid parts their way. The torsos slammed against the Geonosians, knocking them from the air. Anakin realized he had to put an end to this.

"Can you sense Kenobi?" Padmé shouted over the bedlam of machinery and chaos in the foundry.

Anakin stretched out with his senses, to see if he could pinpoint the presence that was Obi-Wan's life force amid the thousands of beings in the caverns and among all the other chaos and distractions that were going on. Finally, he found it. There it was, a bright presence in the Force amid the dull life forces of all the other beings in the installation underground.

"There!" Anakin pointed at a corner of the cavern that lurked stories above their current location, nestled in a section of the massive cavern that was all rock save for a ledge and an opening to another cavern nearby.

"Think you can make it?" Padmé asked cheekily, grinning at her beloved. This was dangerous, but she had to admit, she could develop a taste for it. It was adventurous, it was dangerous, and she was liking it.

"We're about to find out," Anakin said, wrapping his arm around Padmé's waist and getting ready to make the jump. He pulled out the cable for his grappling hook from his utility belt. If he didn't make it, they could just rappel the rest of the way.

Several yards behind them, Siri was already on the move. She had had enough of blocking the doorway, and there were no more threats coming from that direction.

He was about to jump, when Jango Fett showed up in front of them several yards away. Anakin Force pushed the bounty hunter, sending him crashing back into an assembly line before he could draw his weapon. Anakin was about to throw his lightsaber in an enhanced sweep so he could kill the man, when several Geonosian soldiers showed up, armed with blaster rifles.

"Hands up, Jedi!" one of them ordered him, as several battle droids came to their back-up.

Siri had caught up to them by now, and Anakin stared at her as he regarded the armed droids warily. "Do you think we can take them?" he asked her tersely, keeping one hand on his lightsaber.

Siri responded negatively. "No, it'll be too much trouble with Jango Fett around, trying to rein him in. If it were just them, we would have no trouble, but he's too much of a problem," Siri said, shaking her head. "And we don't want Padmé to get injured while we're fighting him. Besides, there's another factor we hadn't planned for coming into play," Siri said, nodding her chin at the assembled enemy troops.

Anakin looked at where she was nodding. Jango Fett had gotten back up and was recovering his bearings, pointing his blaster at them. "Don't move, Jedi," he shouted, settling in line with the battle droids. Next to them, a figure stepped into the area that they had not anticipated, clad in black and wearing the dark robes of a Sith. "Indeed," Darth Maul said, brandishing his red double-bladed lightsaber.

Anakin looked at all of the weapons pointed at him. "Son-of-a-Hutt," he cursed, shaking his head down in frustration.

"Give us your lightsabers, please," one of the battle droids said. Anakin and Siri were annoyed, but they knew they were outnumbered. Dealing with a bounty hunter, battle droids, and now a Sith Lord, together, was beyond their scope, especially without putting Padmé in danger. They released their lightsabers as asked, holding up their hands grudgingly in deference.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Anakin whispered, as he fell into line from prompting from the battle droids. Padmé surrendered her blaster as well, and she fell into step side-by-side with them. Anakin kept her close to him, just in case they were tempted to pry her away from him.

"Now, Padawan, how can you be sure things won't turnout all right?" Siri asked with a smile, staring confidently at her Padawan. Anakin looked down at his hands; it was true they could still use the Force to defend themselves, if Maul tried to kill them prematurely. But Siri still seemed too calm for the circumstances, given that they were almost certainly being led to their deaths.

"What, you've had a vision of the future or something?" Anakin scoffed, imagining what she had to be positive about. He was feeling sullen, he admitted, because they had failed to complete their mission, and now they were being captured.

Siri said nothing. Anakin was left to ponder what his Master had planned, as they walked towards wherever the Separatists were leading them. Siri knew something, that much was clear, but he just wished he knew what it was. She could be secretive at times, and this was not one of those times where he wanted to let her be. He had to trust his Master, but he just wished she would trust him with whatever it was she had planned.

The droids marched their 'visitors' further into the factory, presumably to where their fate awaited them. Nobody noticed how one of the items on Jango Fett's belt floated away from it, disappearing soon after it began moving amidst the chaos of the factory.

* * *

Jedi Master Yan Dooku exited from hyperspace in his starfighter above a swirling orange planet. The records at the spaceport on Felucia had indicated that a ship had been ambushed several years ago, attacked by what looked to be pirates. The descriptions of the ship matched the ship that Sifo-Dyas had been using. The ship had been taken aboard, and the pirate ship had disappeared shortly afterwards into hyperspace. Analysis of the projected trajectory indicated that its intended destination was probably Dantooine. Because the officials staffed there were tied to the spaceport and had little authority outside their sector, they were unable to pursue. The spaceport at Felucia was small, and it was pretty much the only spaceport on the planet, so there was very little information available. The information had led Dooku to Dantooine, where he poured through every one of the records in every single one of their spaceports dating from that era. After examining every record, following every lead, and generally gleaming every bit of information that he could, Dooku found the trail had finally led him here: Geonosis. A planet in the Outer Rim.

The trail ended here. There was no other evidence of Sifo-Dyas beyond this. Sifo-Dyas had been murdered and his body had been brought here, but for what purpose, Dooku didn't know. There was no doubt about it in his mind. Geonosis was a barren desert planet in the Outer Rim. Why would there be anything of interest here? Dooku had heard of nothing significant happening on the planet in the past several months. Dooku didn't know what was waiting for him down there, but he had to be prepared for anything. A little thrill of anticipation went through him. He was excited about the prospect of what was lurking down there. This was a mystery, and he loved a good mystery. It had been too long since he was challenged. He was in the field more than any other Jedi to help the people, but there were rarely any challenges in his missions anymore. He was a thrill seeker by nature, and there was nothing more exciting than the prospect of confronting the unknown. He brought the ship down into the atmosphere of the planet. He just hoped this adventure wasn't one that backfired on him. Dooku had no thoughts of finding his friend alive, only of solving the greater mystery that was at work here. The thoughts were on his mind as he descended down to the planet, determined to seek his answers. Hopefully the Force was with him.

* * *

The throngs of the Senate erupted in applause and celebration from the resolution that was recently passed. Chancellor Palpatine backed away from the center podium, humbled with gratitude and acceptance of the measure that would allow him to save the Republic and restore order to the galaxy. The Senate roared in celebration, confident that they had just averted certain death for themselves with their newly passed resolution. The Separatists were going to pay for their treason, and the security of the Republic would be assured by its newly minted troops. That was what Palpatine promised them, and few in the chamber had reason to not believe him.

The two Jedi Masters surveyed the going-ons in the Senate with a grim acceptance.

"It is done," Mace Windu said. For better or worse, their fates were sealed: the creation of a Grand Army of the Republic was now a reality.

"I will take what Jedi we have and go to Geonosis and help Siri and Obi-Wan. We will not allow the Sith to start a war that will devastate the worlds in this galaxy," Mace said seriously, sharing that same look with Yoda. They both understood what was at stake here. Yoda nodded in response.

"To Kamino, I will go, and see this army they have created for the Republic, for myself," Yoda said. Mace nodded his assent, and the two Jedi Masters sauntered off to carry out their tasks. Their plan was made, and now they just had to put it into effect.

Time was against them.


End file.
